Rainbow Broken: Emerald Dust
by barbieinseattle
Summary: My sequel to Rainbow Broken: The War for Oz. A queen's betrayal. A new enemy. A need for revenge. Scarecrow is captured by an old enemy with the help of Queen Ozma. What will happen to him and Dorothy? Will Dorothy ever see her beloved husband again? Will she be able to save him from the prison he is held in? Lots more OCs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Broken: Emerald Dust**

**This story is dedicated in loving memory of my mom**

**Barbara F Smith 8/30/1938-2/6/2014**

**Love you mom**

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz movies or the books. _

_Lots of changes to the original story and the characters. I am making Ozma more adult than she was in the Baum books. Of course, this is the sequel to War for Oz. I am thinking this one will have a more Game of Thrones feel to it than a Lord of the Rings one from the first story. No crossovers of characters this time though. _

Chapter 1

Dorothy Gale the wife of the former Scarecrow King Fiyero lay on the cot in the jail cell. Three months. It had been three months since she was taken to this place below the Emerald Castle. She had stopped crying into the night long ago. She was now restless, and every day could only think of one thing….and that was revenge. Revenge on those who had hurt her, her friends, and her husband. Those who had betrayed their trust for their own personal gain.

She had tried to escape on numerous occasions. Yet, the walls of the dungeon were thick, gray, smooth, and now some stained with the blood from her hands as she had tried to make holes big enough to slip through. There were no tunnels down here. She knew this castle like the back of her hand. She had only one window of sunlight, and that was too high for her too climb. She knew, because she had tried, and had fallen.

She had wished for death several times, but her thirst for revenge was overpowering the need to feel the sweet release death would bring.

She cursed the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes once more as she thought of her beloved husband Scarecrow. She had never stopped calling him that even though he had become human again thanks to her.

He was taken. Taken from her, and now held prisoner because of an old rivalry from when he had been King.

At this point, he could have been dead for all she knew. He had finally gotten his one wish. The wish to live his life in peace after the Great War for Oz. Now, he had to fight for his life again.

Dorothy had vowed to find him, and she would. Though there was days that she knew it was hopeless. She was now alone here. She had no idea what happened to her friends; Tin Man, Lion, Oscar, and Glinda. The incident had happened so fast that before Dorothy knew it she was being sent to the jail, and had no contact with them since.

Dorothy sat up and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. She looked over at the iron door, and wanted to run to it with all of her might hoping she would be able to break through it.

She looked down over her clothes. She was now in a simple shirt and pants. Her feet were bare. She was treated fairly by the guards. All of them knew her, and some even took pity on her. Hell, some had even been her friends, but they were not now, as they feared the wrath of the queen.

She was still well fed, and cleaned. Yet, her muscles ached all the time now from lack of real movement, and there were times she would not eat. Her auburn hair now hung long down past her shoulders. She hadn't looked into a mirror in months, and she dreaded the moment she did. She knew she was now pale and gaunt from the lack of sunlight in the cell. She tried to do exercises as best she could with what little she had, but there were times she could not do it. The guards who had taken pity on the Savior of Oz would sometimes leave her books when they could.

She would start one then throw it down in despair. Lorna had tried several times to get to Dorothy, but was threatened with jail herself when had gotten to see her the one time.

Things in Oz had changed so much ever since Ozma became queen. Scarecrow knew of it all, but never acted on it. He had said he could have challenged her on the throne, but did not as the ancient scrolls had prophesied her taking the throne of Oz. It had been subtle changes at first that everyone had expected, but there were things that Scarecrow had become worried over. Yet, he had not questioned the queen anymore, and him and Dorothy had retired to their farm in Munckin Land.

Now, there was this. This had been a blow to all of them. Scarecrow had made a lot of enemies in his time as king. It was not just the time of Drigka either. He had always wondered if one of them would try to take Oz again, but he never expected the queen's betrayal over his time as king.

Dorothy put her head in her hands and wept quietly. She would not any of them see her cry anymore. She was done with it. She looked up and looked around once more. She would again try to request to speak to the queen.

The noise of the keys into the door made Dorothy jump out of her thoughts. Her body tensed. She did not know who was coming, and she knew it was too soon for supper.

Her breathing quickened. She had made a plan to escape, but was not ready to act on it yet. Her hands began to shake.

But, she knew it was now or never. Her hands shook as she grabbed her weapon and asked God for forgiveness at what she was about to do.

The door slowly opened, and she fingered the pointy end of the wooden stake she had made from the leg of the bed.

She was desperate, but if she died today at least she knew she would die fighting for her freedom.

She stood as the door opened, and a guard entered silently. She held the stake behind her back.

She would wait for the right moment.

The guard said nothing, and then another entered and stood on the other side of the door. She began to wonder if it was Ozma finally honoring her request.

She kept her body tense. She would still try to escape no matter what.

She heard whispering outside of the door, and knew it was now or never. She began to walk to the guard to her right. He gave her a questioning look, and her eyes were intense on his. She silently asked him for forgiveness in the afterlife.

She began to bring the stake out from her back.

But, the plan she had never happened. She looked to her left, and there stood a regal figure in a purple robe. His silver hair perfectly combed, and beard perfectly trimmed. His blue eyes flashed at the sight of Dorothy Gale.

The shock of who was now standing before her was too much for Dorothy. She dropped the stake, and began to shake in uncontrollable fear.

It was over. If she had any doubts about her death, then she didn't anymore. The man who stood in front of her would mostly surely want her dead. After all, why wouldn't he want revenge as well as anyone else?

Dorothy sank at his feet in a crumbled mess. He looked down at her silently for a moment, and shook his head. Dorothy began to weep quietly again, and mumbling no.

"Dorothy." He said quietly.

Dorothy didn't look up. She could not look at him again knowing what was going to happen.

"Dorothy. Look at me." He ordered again.

Dorothy took another deep breath and looked up at King Oran of the Mifkits. She could have sworn for a just a moment Myra stood behind him.

The king's and Dorothy's eyes met once more. Then the King pushed back his purple cape, and put his hand out to her.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz movies or the books. _

_To Jenn; Thank you so much. My mom was a sweet woman who made this world a better place. Now, she will make the next world an even better place. _

_So, what happened? Well, this chapter will be a flashback. _

_3 months earlier_

"You're still not bending your arms correctly," Scarecrow commented to his wife.

Dorothy scoffed at her husband, and lowered the sword in frustration.

"I guess, I was never meant to use a sword," Dorothy said taking a drink of water from the flask. They were in their back yard of their farm awaiting Kronos to fetch Liola to watch the farm as they went to see the queen at her request.

Scarecrow and Dorothy were still worried about why the queen would request their presence in Emerald City.

Scarecrow had just wanted to live as a farmer in peace for the rest of his life with his beautiful wife from another world.

Something was wrong. They both felt it ever since the queen's guard had come to deliver the message to come to Emerald City.

Dorothy's emerald necklace kept flickering at all hours of the day ever since, and though Dorothy tried to tune into its powers, it was not anything she could put her finger on.

So, Scarecrow made the decision to have Dorothy again learn how to use a sword. Just in case. However, she was not yet up to where he wanted her to be with it. She could use her gun with a skill that he could never master, but the sword was her weakness.

It also worried him that he had not heard a word from Tin Man or Lion. Both had still been under the queen's employ, and Scarecrow would have thought they would have warned him ahead of time of what the issue was, but there was nothing. Not a word.

The couple had tried to convince themselves that maybe Ozma was panicking over a deal with another country gone sour, but they both knew better as the emerald on Dorothy's necklace once again flickered.

Scarecrow had been called the wise king, but now he questioned it. Maybe if he had been smart enough he would take Dorothy and they would leave Oz for Middle Earth. Elessar would welcome him with open arms to his land, but he still had a duty here in his home, and he would honor his queen's request.

Dorothy Gale was now wise beyond her years as he watched her try to practice her sword skills again.

His wife had become the woman he always knew she was meant to be.

The war with Drigka had caused many nightmares for her. She finally had to seek the help of a healer to deal with the traumas they had both been dealt with the war.

Scarecrow still cursed on how the war had affected her. She still clung to him sometimes whether day or night. Besides, he had seen death twice, and she had seen him die. Why wouldn't that affect someone like it did her? He would give his life again for the innocent girl to return, but still he loved the grown wise woman just as much as the girl.

Even at twenty-eight now, she still looked no more than a young girl. Her skin still smooth, with freckles showing from the sun. Her hair shined red in the sun, but had lightened from the farm work. It was now more a light auburn. Her brown eyes now flashed with wisdom, and knowledge.

The guilt he felt over the fact that he let Drigka overpower him in the end was overwhelming for Scarecrow sometimes. He still dreamed of seeing the light. Of hearing the Wicked Witch's voice in his head at strange moments when he wasn't thinking of anything in particular.

He could also see Drigka's face as if it were yesterday. He could still see Dorothy's face at the moment of his death. Yes, he was affected too. He dreamed of all the soldiers he had lost over the years and it haunted him now. The ones he had failed to save.

He had not sought the help that Dorothy did, and now maybe he should have.

They had both threw themselves into their farming to leave that other life behind. Their farm had become successful. They were able to save for when they grew old, and live comfortably.

The only thing that Scarecrow was really bothered by now was the fact they were still not able to conceive a child.

The healers insisted that Dorothy was perfectly fertile and ready to bear children. They could not figure out why they were not able to conceive. It was heartbreaking for both of them. They vowed to keep trying.

They had traveled to find Scarecrow's roots again. He knew most of his family was dead, as he had lived beyond them when he was straw. He was then immortal after the curse of his change. However, they had been able to find his birth records, and after a hundred years of being a Scarecrow, and now back to human they surmised he was now thirty-four years old.

It saddened him greatly that he was never able to say goodbye to his family, but he still had one left. His beautiful wife, and now he knew how she felt when she lost all of hers.

Glinda and Oscar were like their parents now. Oscar had walked Dorothy down the aisle when they had married. Tin Man and Lion were his brothers, and so they would never be alone. Then there were the sisters Loila and Lorna were like what Dorothy called the crazy aunts. Both women were munchkins and always loyal to the couple. They could always be relied on no matter what the circumstances, not only for help, but also for a good laugh.

Dorothy had not mentioned traveling back to her home world since they had visited the one time when the war was over. She said she had nothing left to go back to, and Scarecrow was glad. Though her world was fascinating with all the technology that he could not wrap his brain around.

Glinda and Oscar had found a way to go back and forth without the use of tornadoes anymore. They had also married and were now living happily between both worlds.

However, after Ozma had taken the thrown things began to change. She had asked Scarecrow to stay on as her advisor. Her and Dorothy had become close for a while. Ozma had stated she would not change much of what Scarecrow built over the years, but that been a lie.

Old alliances were now severed, and for some reason Ozma had stopped trading goods with Middle Earth.

She had also issued a tax that Scarecrow disagreed with, and was able to get her to recount it, but after he left as her advisor she had implemented it again. He had sent secret messages to Middle Earth asking for forgiveness on the trades. Elessar wrote him back, asking what was going on leaving Scarecrow to not have answer that was worthy of the king.

They continued to send messages to each other once in a while, and found out Gandalf and the other elves had left Middle Earth for good. This saddened the couple greatly that their friends were now gone from this world.

Ozma had also run a lot of the ambassadors from Oz over bad deals. Scarecrow became increasingly frustrated with the young queen and her isolationism. Dorothy and her relationship had also become formal and not friendly anymore. Scarecrow had tried to tell the queen that Oz being isolated with no allies would put them in danger of another attack, but she would not hear of it. Oz was a rich country, she said. They would endure within themselves.

"We are protected by the deserts, Scarecrow," she said to him.

Scarecrow shook his head. "No, we are not, your grace. The Nargol were able to travel here. Our ambassadors make it through the deserts just fine."

She waived him off, and continued to break alliances.

Finally, he had enough and retired along with Dorothy. Lion and Tin Man continued to try to keep some alliances, but they failed. They worried constantly about an attack. In fact, Tin Man became so frustrated he took a demotion to get away from the queen. Lion and Aslan continued to fight on.

They had begged him to challenge the queen, but Dorothy and him knew they would not have a chance. She had come from rich and powerful family, and he knew he would be defeated, charged with treason, and possibly hanged.

Ozma began to implement a fairness of land. Which Scarecrow was just fine with until some of the land him and Dorothy had worked so hard on was taken away. The taxes were outrageous over it. He and Dorothy had lost a lot of what they saved from them. However, Dorothy and he were able to pull themselves back up, and out of debt again while making profits off their crops and livestocks.

A lot of people in Oz had lost their jobs, and their livelihood. Ozma promised it would all even out eventually to keep her people from rebelling. Scarecrow had heard talks of a coup one time, but it seemed to calm down as things settled.

Now, he wasn't so sure since he was being summoned back to Emerald City.

Scarecrow looked up to see Loila arriving on Kronos, and that made Dorothy smile widely as she could hear Loila and Kronos arguing about the ride here being too bumpy for her old bum or something.

….

"This isn't right, Dorothy. I can feel it in my old bones," Loila said as she settled into the house, and helped Dorothy with supper for all three of them. Dorothy and Scarecrow would be leaving at sunrise for Emerald City. They had a good two-day ride ahead of them.

Dorothy looked around from her pot of pork stew she was cooking to the older munchkin lady with her dark hair tied tightly back in a bun, and her coke bottle glasses as Dorothy called them.

Loila was peeling carrots to add to the stew. It was Scarecrow's favorite. So, Dorothy thought she would give him a good meal before they left, and had to live off of packed food till they reached Emerald City.

"Loila. I am sure it is nothing, Ozma probably needs help with some negotiations or something to that affect," Dorothy said putting the spoon down, and began to help Liola at the table. She wanted to make sure Loila had enough to eat before they left as well.

Loila frowned profusely, and looked up at the Savior of Oz. "Surely, you don't believe that, Dorothy? Your emerald necklace keeps flickering."

Dorothy inwardly groaned, and fingered her necklace for a moment. She decided to change the subject for a moment.

"Are you sure you will be alright here alone?" Dorothy asked.

Loila looked at her and frowned again, but answered. "Of course, of course. I have Danys coming tomorrow afternoon," she said. Danys was Loila and Lorna's nephew from their brother who lived in Winkie County, but his son worked for the Mayor.

Dorothy lightened up. "Oh good! That makes me feel better."

Loila shrugged. "Lorna has not written me back in weeks. I am a little worried. Make sure to tell my sister to write me as soon as you see her."

It was Dorothy's turn to frown. That was not like Lorna at all. Dorothy felt a little worry herself.

"Something is not right!" Loila said slamming the peeler down on the table making Dorothy jump a little.

Dorothy took a deep breath asking for patience. Deep down she and Scarecrow knew something was wrong, but didn't want to alarm anyone. This was a big deal calling the former king back to Emerald City. Four years after a war was not very long, so the masses were still a little jumpy. Dorothy couldn't blame them, she was feeling that way like the rest of them.

Dorothy rose again, and continued to stir the soup pot reveling in the distraction.

"I know, but I am sure it can be resolved without anything happening," she said slowly watching her husband from the window feeding and watering the horses for tomorrow morning.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear," Loila mumbled.

Dorothy scoffed, but a smile tugged at her lips watching Scarecrow and Kronos kid around with Phillipe.

Kronos and Phillipe were their loyal horses that Ozma gave permission to keep after they retired to the farm.

Scarecrow –er- Fiyero had let his dark hair grow to the point that he had it tied back at the nape of his neck with strands hanging from the brow of his head. He still wore his goatee neatly, and Dorothy always reveled at how soft it was against her skin.

His shirt and pants hugged his muscles in his legs and arms. Never in a million years when he became human again did she ever think he was that handsome. She had fallen in love with the strawman, and would always love that part of him, but this specimen of a man who blossomed after he turned was still beautiful to her in every way.

Somehow every day, he just made everything better for her.

She just wished he had gotten the help he needed to deal with his demons of the war. Dorothy rolled her eyes a little. He was a typical stubborn male about it. Maybe she could talk him into it again. His nightmares were getting worse again lately, as hers were calming down.

She did worry that his nightmares were also prophetic in a way, and not just the trauma of what he had experienced in the war. She prayed every night that another war was in their future.

Scarecrow took Kronos and Phillipe back to the stables, and came into the house. He smiled widely when he spotted the two women finishing up the stew.

"I could smell that stew outside!"

Dorothy smiled and Loila began to rub her stomach and smile.

Scarecrow came over and kissed Dorothy thanking her for making it.

Loila cleared her throat uncomfortably, but was always happy when they were together. Even after four years they still acted like newlyweds.

"You two keep doing that, and it will overcook," she said with a wink.

That night was a good night for the three of them. Lots of stew, bread, and wine along with good conversation.

Loila waived goodbye to the couple the next morning. She suddenly was overwhelmed with great sadness that she would never see the friends she loved so dearly again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own anything from Baum or the Wizard of Oz movies. _

_Thank you Sebastian. I really appreciate the thoughts. _

_Dorothy seems a little timid right now, but that will change. One more flashback chapter after this one. _

Dorothy and Scarecrow were quiet throughout their ride to Emerald City. Scarecrow seemed lost in thought most of the time, and Dorothy wished he would speak a little more about it. He had always struggled with shutting down when something went wrong, and though he tried to get out of that, sometimes it did not work. Dorothy concluded long ago that it was from his time as king. As he was not supposed to show much emotion because it would make the wrong people question him as a leader.

But, Dorothy knew how to get his attention. When she said his birth name he always responded.

"Fiyero?"

That did it. "Hmmmm?" As his blue eyes widened a little. It was so rare she said his birth name that it continued to take him by surprise.

Dorothy looked over at him with a slight smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Scarecrow shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I was just..."

Suddenly, over the hill on the yellow brick road a rider came upon the couple. Scarecrow immediately reached for his sword, and Dorothy fingered her gun in the holster. They had seen the usual citizens of Oz, but no soldiers or anyone else. The way the rider was coming up on them fast made Dorothy tense a little.

Dorothy realized it was one of Aslan's scouts, but his name escaped her. He was not human either; he was half man, and half wolf. Dorothy always said the creatures that inhabited this world would always fascinate her.

He was covered in fur from top to bottom his head was a wolf's head, but with human eyes. His body was also more human, but he still had paws for feet and hands.

Scarecrow stopped Kronos when he approached, and Dorothy did the same with Phillipe.

The scout stopped in front of them and spoke. "My lord," he said. He then turned to Dorothy and bowed slightly from the horse. "My lady, it is always a pleasure."

"What do I owe this pleasure, Baran?" Scarecrow asked. He relaxed slightly, but Dorothy could tell he was still on guard.

Baran! That's it.

"Are you on your way to Emerald City, my lord?" He asked.

Scarecrow tensed again, and answered slowly. "Yes, we are. Is there some business you need me for?"

The wolf-man nodded. He reached in his pocket and took out a note. "I have a message from Lieutenant Aslan my lord."

Scarecrow took the note and read it. He then nodded and handed it to Dorothy who read it as well.

"Let the Lieutenant know we will be there by nightfall. We had planned to stop there for the night anyway," Scarecrow said.

"My Lord, the Lieutenant would like to keep this as discreet as possible. He is asking to meet with you in the stables before you check into the tavern for the night," the scout said.

"As he wishes," Scarecrow said.

The scout looked around, said his goodbyes, and took off back into the deep forest. The horses they rode were specially trained to ride into the deep forests of Oz to prevent major injuries.

Scarecrow looked around, and held his sword, but was satisfied they had not been seen.

Dorothy looked over the note again, and it was simple from Aslan that he wanted to meet them at Green Eye Tavern, which was a passageway from Munchkin Land into Oz County.

"I guess our suspicions were correct," Dorothy commented as they took off again.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I know what you mean. Aslan is taking a huge risk meeting with us in secret," Scarecrow said.

"We still don't know exactly what is going on though," Kronos said as he snorted.

"Do you want us to keep watch for you, Scarecrow?" Phillipe asked.

Scarecrow smiled at his and Dorothy's two loyal friends who were not humans. "Of course. There is a pasture nearby the tavern. I know it is up on a small hill there. I know it is high enough to see any movement from there."

Dorothy looked up at the position of the sun. They better get moving. This was a point when she missed a telephone and a car. It would make living in this world so much easier. She looked over at Scarecrow and smiled, but living a little in a primitive way made it so much better with him.

Scarecrow looked over at her and returned the smile though she could see the worry in his deep blue eyes.

Dorothy swallowed hard, and wondered what Aslan wanted.

...

When they came up on the tavern, they decided to dismount further down the yellow brick road, and walk the rest of the way. Dorothy could hear the far off music, and smell the cooking which made her stomach growl.

Her behind was sore from riding the whole day, and her legs stiff. She was ready to spend the night in a bed, though not hers, any bed would do.

They grabbed their bags, and sent off Phillipe and Kronos. They would meet them at the stables in a little while.

"Do you think we should check in first as to not look suspicious?" She asked.

Scarecrow laughed, and shook his head in amusement.

Dorothy scoffed when she realized what she said, and smiled back at her husband's teasing. "I forgot. You just tell the man behind the bar."

Scarecrow nodded still chuckling. "We are not at that point in this world."

The couple laughed again, and kissed for a moment before going to the stables. Darkness was now settling over Oz, and Dorothy kept watch as Scarecrow walked around. Dorothy could have sworn she heard another movement. She went to reach for her gun just in case when she spotted a lion tail wagging around the corner.

The scout quietly came out of the shadows, but still made Dorothy jump a little.

He stood on his hind legs and said, "Sorry, Dorothy. I was trying not to scare you."

Dorothy smiled at her old friend, and one of her best friend's son.

Aslan had grown into a full-grown lion now, and was the spitting image of his father.

Dorothy walked into Aslan's furry embrace, and hugged her tightly. She looked up and could see worry in his lion eyes.

Dorothy put her hand on her friend's shoulders and asked. "What is it?"

Aslan scoffed. "So much to tell you both. Where is the king?"

Aslan never accepted Ozma, but he still served loyally to the crown.

"Right here," Scarecrow said coming out of the shadows.

Aslan bowed. "Your highness."

Scarecrow frowned in the moonlight at the title, but he knew how Aslan felt.

Aslan looked around and said, "There is a little shack over there in the woods that I cleaned up before you got here that we can talk without being seen."

"I have Kronos and Phillipe keeping watch," Scarecrow said.

Aslan smiled his toothy lion smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The group heard voices, and Scarecrow pulled Dorothy into the shadows and held her close as a group of obviously intoxicated men came out and mounted their horses. Scarecrow's breath on her neck made Dorothy shiver, even though the night was warm.

Aslan came back out of the shadows, and said, "I think we're safe now."

"I don't think they would have noticed us the way they sounded," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow chuckled slightly, and they followed Aslan.

They entered the shack, and Aslan lit a small candle. Scarecrow still feared fire, but he was slowly overcoming it.

"Is someone going to finally tell me what this is about?" Scarecrow asked as they settled on some old chairs in the shack.

"Your highness, I am going to highly recommend that you and Dorothy pack your things and leave Oz as soon as possible," Aslan began.

Dorothy gasped and Scarecrow's eyes narrowed in question.

"Aslan, what in the world would make you say that to me?" Scarecrow said.

It did not get past Dorothy that Scarecrow went back into his Royal Highness mode. Dorothy began breathing heavily. She knew it! They were in danger.

Scarecrow took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Aslan took a deep breath and said, "Father, told me that Odaran is making a deal for a route with Oz."

Dorothy looked towards her husband with wide eyes. Scarecrow's emotion did not play on his face.

Dorothy felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She reflected back on what Scarecrow had told her about Odaran.

There was a high council of kings around the land they lived on. Scarecrow was head of the council at one time before Drigka overthrew him. He had found out about Odaran's warmongering and slave trade. Scarecrow then kicked him off the council and set in embargos on trades with his country. The country that Odaran ruled was called South Aglas, which was more of desert country with the ocean surrounding it.

Odaran had vowed revenge against him, but never came to fruition because of lack of funds, and a slave rebellion at one time.

Scarecrow still did not show emotion.

"So, I am guessing that he wants me gone," he said lowly.

Aslan looked between the couple and said, "Father was not allowed in any of the meetings they were having with the ambassadors. From what he has requested he wants you banished from Oz, but of course there has to be something else."

All three sat there quietly for a moment, then Scarecrow said, "Is Odaran there now?"

Aslan shook his head. "I have not heard from father or Nick in three days, so I am not sure. Last of what I have heard he was not there because Father said he would remember his scent anywhere."

"Do you think he could have slipped into Emerald City undetected?" Dorothy asked becoming more and more worried.

Aslan shrugged. "Anything is possible. Ozma has taken away half of my scouts."

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Whatever for?"

Aslan got a little angry and growled lowly. "She states that we have been at peace for four years now, and so she retired half of my team to put up new drapes throughout the guest rooms."

Scarecrow and Dorothy both were open mouthed.

"What was wrong with the old drapes?" Dorothy asked. She wanted to laugh sarcastically, but held back.

Aslan sighed. "I have no idea, but this takes away our safety."

Scarecrow shook his head and thought for a moment. "I am obviously not going leave Oz..."

Aslan looked at him in fear. "Your highness, we both know this is probably a trap, and you and Dorothy could be in grave danger."

Scarecrow rubbed his goatee in thought. "My first priority is to keep Dorothy safe. I would really like to convince Ozma of what a big mistake she is making. Do you know what he promised her?"

Aslan shook his head. "I don't know yet. Last time I heard from father he was setting up protection for you and Dorothy. Hopefully, he was not caught. Her advisors from her family are very conniving."

Scarecrow nodded. "So, I've heard."

Dorothy's necklace began to flicker again, and she felt a slight jolt course through her body. This was not good at all.

"I wish you would turn around and make your escape your highness," Aslan said worried.

"Where are Oscar and Glinda?" Scarecrow asked instead of heeding the warning.

"We don't know. They were visiting Dorothy's world again because Oscar had a sick relative, but we have not heard from them," Aslan said.

Dorothy knew Scarecrow was formulating a plan.

"There is another thing," Aslan said.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, Ozma banned all use of magic in the land,"Aslan said.

"What!?" Both Dorothy and Scarecrow exclaimed at the same time. That might explain why Glinda and Oscar were still in Dorothy's world. They might be trapped there.

Dorothy fingered her emerald necklace. She hadn't used its magic since she turned Scarecrow human again, but she was worried about being separated from it. It was still very powerful, and only answered to her, but Ozma was a powerful fairy, and might be able to break it.

All the fears that Dorothy was finally letting go of were coming back in waves. She felt her breath quicken and palms began to sweat. The thought of losing him again...

Scarecrow looked over at her and said, "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

Scarecrow turned to Aslan and was about to say something when Aslan began to sniff the air.

Scarecrow knew that sign all too well. "There is a foul odor here."

Dorothy gasped, but immediately reached for her gun. Scarecrow and Aslan began to get in battle ready positions.

"How many men do you have here?" Scarecrow asked.

"Only three," Aslan said.

Scarecrow cursed, and pushed Dorothy behind him as a banging began at the door.

"They decided not to wait," Aslan growled.

Dorothy began to shake, and cried out in surprise as the door broke through. There was a mix of Oz soldiers and another group she did not recognize. They were trapped. The other soldiers were all bald with heavily tanned skin, and yellow uniforms.

Scarecrow turned to Aslan with anger in his eyes. "Who knew?" He yelled.

Aslan whimpered for a moment and shook his head.

"Who knew Aslan?" Scarecrow demanded.

Aslan shook his head. "I would never betray you, sire. I don't want to serve that bitch anymore."

"He is not lying, my lord," an Oz soldier stated stepping in front of the others. "Lieutenant Aslan is now considered a traitor to the crown, and will be punished accordingly."

Aslan growled lowly. "I am a traitor to no one. I will no longer serve your queen, but I will die to protect my king."

Scarecrow knew the captain well. He was one of the best soldiers during the war. Scarecrow caught for a moment the look of regret in his eyes, but he had a duty so Scarecrow knew he could not hold it against him.

"My Lord Fiyero. Your presence is being requested immediately by Her Royal Highness Queen Ozma of Oz, and Lord Ordaran," he said.

"I will come willingly if you leave Aslan alone and let him and my wife go," Scarecrow said.

"No!" Dorothy whispered. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She felt so betrayed by Ozma right now. She could not even imagine how Scarecrow felt.

"No sire," Aslan said shaking his head furiously.

The soldiers from South Aglas began to argue with the Oz soldiers. Finally, the captain ordered them to hush.

The captain finally turned back to Scarecrow and said, "Sorry, my lord. All of you come with us."

Scarecrow thought for a moment, but decided to give up. He would not risk Dorothy. He would die before he would see her hurt again. He didn't know how he would save Aslan, which would have to fall on Lion.

Maybe he could talk some sense into Ozma once they reached Emerald City.

He turned to his wife who had tears in her eyes. He mouthed 'I love you' to her, threw down his sword, and put his hands up. She did the same with her knife and gun. Aslan threw down his crossbow in disgust.

"I am doing this to guarantee the safety of my wife, and the scout," he said lowly.

"That I will do for you, my lord," the captain said. "I must follow orders as I still serve the crown of Oz."

Aslan growled again making the Aglas soldiers cower in a little fear, but he knew too it was hopeless right now. Scarecrow would not risk Dorothy to danger, and neither would he.

All Dorothy could think at that moment was, not again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, the movies or books. _

_I want to thank everyone so far for the kind words about my mom. You guys are the best. _

_Also, apologies for the grammatical and spelling errors. I am at a desk job now, and it gives me time to write, but sometimes not time to proofread. I will try to be more vigilant. _

Scarecrow found it ironic that they were hidden from any onlookers when taken to Emerald City. They left the yellow brick road, avoided all villages or cities on the way, and then were going through the tunnels.

"We don't want to upset the masses do we?" He asked sarcastically.

The captain turned to his former king and frowned. "You are still worshipped, so Ozma wants to make this as peaceful as possible and not upset your supporters."

"All of Oz you mean?" Dorothy asked in a hiss. Scarecrow was seeing the brave Dorothy beginning to come out again, and he was happy to see it.

"Does she really think the people won't eventually find out?" Scarecrow asked in anger.

The captain of the guard looked between the couple and said, "My lord, I have to follow orders. I still serve the crown. I can only promise the Savior will stay safe. Ordaran has no use for her from what I am hearing."

Scarecrow ignored the captain further. He did not believe him about Dorothy. Ordaran was known for slave trade and whoring no matter the woman. He was pretty sure Ordaran would take great interest in her being the Savior of Oz. If Drigka was bad, then Ordaran was ten times worse.

Aslan had tried to chew through the ropes that held him, but was overpowered by the Aglas soldiers. Those soldiers were extremely cunning and powerful. They were short in stature, but their height compared to their strength. They are very powerful and cunning soldiers.

Scarecrow had tried to get through to Glinda mentally as did Dorothy. Dorothy was finally able to get a message through to her and had used the necklace until the captain realized she was using it.

"Dorothy, we are trapped on Earth. Ozma has blocked us from coming back to Oz," Glinda said. "What is going on out there?"

"Ozma has betrayed us. We have been captured by her and she is going to turn over Scarecrow to the Lord of Aglas," Dorothy answered.

Before Dorothy could say more the captain tried to take the emerald necklace away from Dorothy, but it would not let him, and burned his hand.

Scarecrow wondered where Nick Tin Man and Lion were. He hoped that they were still alive. There had been no sign of them.

Scarecrow looked around at the tunnels he knew so well. They passed by the lake where he had first rescued Dorothy after Drigka captured her. Dorothy gasped a little at the sight. She hadn't been able to bring herself back down here after the war was over.

Finally, Scarecrow knew they took the turn for the throne room. Scarecrow tried to formulate a plan of escape. He wondered if they had captured Kronos and Phillipe as he had not seen them since last night. He knew in the tunnels there was no way to escape, but he might try something later.

Dorothy had a look in her eyes that began to worry Scarecrow. She was going to try to use the emerald he just knew it.

She stared ahead without saying another word to anyone including him. She was also planning something. He wanted to try to resolve this without magic, but he knew she had other plans. He has not had the chance to tell her that Ordaran knew magic as well.

Scarecrow was right. Dorothy was planning to use the emerald. First, she wanted to meet this Lord Ordaran. She remembered Scarecrow telling her sickening stories about him, and her curiousity was getting the better of her.

She was still reeling from everything that happened. She was acutally pretty shocked that Ozma would betray them like this.

She remembered when Ozma first came to the throne and the scared girl she had been to suddenly be thrust into ruling country. Ozma had been raised a princess but never had any real responsibility.

Things started to change pretty quickly as she settled into her new role as her family began to become her advisors instead of those who knew Oz better like Scarecrow, Oscar, Glinda, and everyone else. Dorothy and her spent hours talking into the night as old friends at first, but it stopped soon after Scarecrow and Ozma began to disagree on what to do.

Of course, Dorothy would agree with her husband though she never knew much about ruling a kingdom.

But, after seeing the war Dorothy had learned alot, and realized Scarecrow was just trying to keep Oz protected from another threat like Drigka.

It seemed so long ago now. It seemed like forever since the little girl with the pigtails arrived in Oz in her blue gingham dress, with her little dog, and her basket. So long ago...

The tunnel door opened to the throne room, and there was Her Royal Highness Queen Ozma sitting at the throne awaiting their arrival.

To her right was her cousin, Thoreon, and to her left her uncle Reginald, Thoreon's father. Dorothy often wondered if there was more to Thoreon and Ozma than they let on. It made Dorothy cringe at the thought, but it happened in her world too.

Ozma stood. Ozma and her family were fairies. They possessed immortality, and powers that Dorothy could not even fathom. However, their powers were also their curse, as Ozma's father took advantage of it at one time and died in the process from the witches turning it against him. They were immortal, but could still be killed by other means such as war. Dorothy couldn't remember the exact story. Her father had been a king at one time in Oz, and was defeated by the witches. Scarecrow remembered some of it. He had fought for the King when the witches took over, hence his curse to become a Scarecrow. This was why he was so surprised Ozma turned against him.

Ozma had to be at least over two hundred years old, but looked no more than seventeen. Her light blonde hair was braided back and surrounded the official Oz crown made of gold and emeralds. Today she wore a gown of silver, which fell past her feet. Her face was slim with high cheekbones, and pale pink lips. Her eyes were a gray color that Dorothy could only say were mesmerizing.

Her uncle and her cousin were not much different. Reginald's hair was now a white color, but Thoreon had a straw blonde hair color. Otherwise, their facial features were similar.

Dorothy and Scarecrow were brought to the foot of the steps. Dorothy remembered well when Drigka was here. All of his changes were now erased, and the coat of arms for Oz was back all over the room.

They were untied and made to kneel in front of the queen. Dorothy could not read Ozma's facial expressions.

Aslan stayed tied up, and growled lowly.

"Both of you may stand," Ozma began. She had a light, very feminine voice.

Scarecrow helped Dorothy stand, and he did not say a word. He was observing what was going on in the room.

Dorothy knew he was wondering where Ordaran was.

Ozma came down a few steps and stood in front of the couple. She looked between them for a moment and said, "This had to be done, Fiyero."

"What had to be done, your grace?" He asked in a steady voice.

Ozma looked around and then back at Scarecrow. "You made many enemies as king, and I continue to clean up your messes."

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed. "Many enemies?"

Ozma turned to him again, and said, "Yes. I have had to do things that hurt me to better this land."

"I do not understand your meaning. You have broken old alliances that have been our friends for thousands of years," he said.

"Yes, to protect the best interest of Oz," she answered waiving her hand in the air. "Now, I must make new ones to continue that."

"With a man who slave trades?" Scarecrow asked. Dorothy could see the anger beginning to set in his eyes.

"We all have to sacrifice for the greater good," Ozma answered.

Scarecrow's face was beginning to turn red with anger.

"Excuse me, your grace," Dorothy said before Scarecrow could speak again.

Ozma looked towards Dorothy. "You may speak, Dorothy."

"When you play games upon a throne within a kingdom, sometimes the best interests are of the people not of the crown. You should not have to die to win," Dorothy said.

Ozma began to retort when a voice came from behind them. "The Savior is smarter than you gave her credit for Ozma," the male voice said.

All eyes turned to the man standing in the door. "Ordaran..."Scarecrow said beneath his breath. Dorothy's eyes widened in realization.

The soldiers in the yellow uniforms bowed to their lord. Ozma and her family smiled slightly, and Dorothy heard a grunt of satisfaction from Reginald.

Scarecrow began to shake a little. His blue eyes began to desperately look around.

Dorothy knew her time was coming to activate the emerald. Where were Tin Man and Lion?

Lord Ordaran of South Aglas. Wow, was all Dorothy could think.

His skin was a brown color of years in the sun. His hair was cut short and black as night. He had a small mustache and big brown eyes. He would take any woman's breath away with his exotic good looks.

He wore dark gold pants and black boots. His tunic was a light gold with crests of his land sewed into it. He had on a red shirt underneath the tunic, but both were low cut, which showed part of his well-muscled chest.

He walked over and bowed to Ozma kissing her hand. Ozma almost giggled in reaction, making Dorothy groan inwardly.

Dorothy was expecting someone ugly, and deformed, not this.

Drigka had been handsome, but this man would make a woman and a man swoon.

Ordaran walked up to the couple. Scarecrow held his gaze steady. Dorothy still could not look him in the eyes.

"So, it's true. The Scarecrow King is human once more," he commented with a grin that Dorothy did not like. His accent was something that Dorothy could not pinpoint from her world at least.

"What do you want from me, Ordaran? The banishment was because of your treatment of your people. I think that was a fair desicison..."

Ordaran laughed lightly. "The Scarecrow King of Oz was not the only one who pays his debts or had his debts paid to him. So, here I am in Oz once more."

Ordaran turned and walked around Scarecrow. "I really thought I would have no need for my revenge, Scarecrow. I thought Drigka would take care of that for me. No, I came back for justice for what you did to my land. The riches and food that you denied my people with your embargos."

Scarecrow could not help himself he scoffed loudly. "Obviously, if you want justice Ordaran, you've come to the wrong place."

Scarecrow turned his eyes to Queen Ozma as he said that. Thoreon growled lowly and said, "That is treason."

Ordaran laughed again. "That will be resolved soon enough, Thoreon."

Scarecrow then turned to Ozma and Ordaran who were now standing next to each other.

"What is the deal you made?"

Ozma smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Forgive me, Fiyero. You have served this country well, as King, and as a citizen. However, I must protect my interests and this land. Ordaran had agreed to a trade."

Dorothy felt her heart sink. What kind of trade was she talking about? Dorothy could feel her anger starting to boil.

"One moment, Ozma," Ordaran said. "Before you say anything I have another decision to make."

Ozma did not like being interrupted, but she let Ordaran speak.

Ordaran finally came up upon Dorothy. She heard Scarecrow curse under his breath. He walked full circle around her and said, "So, this is the savior I have heard so much about."

Scarecrow started to approach Ordaran, but was grabbed from behind by his soldiers making Ordaran smile.

"Do you want her or not?" Ozma asked.

Scarecrow began to struggle against the soldiers. "Don't even think about it!"

"Do not fear, Scarecrow King. It is not the savior I want, though she would make a great addition to my...house," Ordaran said."Even though I like my women young, and she is a little older she would do."

Dorothy looked over the handsome lord, and raised her chin in defiance. "Never."

Ordaran chuckled. "Do not fear, Dorothy the Savior. I know Ozma has other plans for you."

Dorothy's eyes widened in fear over what was coming next. She looked over at Scarecrow who continued to struggle against the Aglas soldiers.

It was now or never.

Scarecrow looked between Ozma and Ordaran and said, "I will give you anything you want, please just let her go."

"I have what I want, Scarecrow. You." Ordaran smiled to Dorothy again.

Ozma walked up to the couple and said, "We have made a trade. Ordaran will give me all the protection I need as long as I rule and he will take you with him. I do have other plans for Dorothy and your other friends."

Ozma nodded in the distance. There was yelling and Dorothy knew who it was right away.

Through the door came Tin Man and Lion, both restrained in chains. Aslan roared in despair and tried to escape again, only to be subdued. Both Tin Man and Lion looked forlorn, and defeated. Dorothy felt a great sadness wash over her. She had never seen that look on their faces, even when Drigka was winning the Great War.

"Let them go, and I will willingly be Ordaran's prisoner," Scarecrow said.

"No!" Dorothy screamed. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Fear overtook any logical thinking. She would not lose him again. She began to feel the power of the emerald within her body once more.

The emerald and Dorothy began to communicate mentally. It asked her what she wanted to do, and she answered.

Flashes began to surround her. It seemed like everyone froze for a moment while the power of the emerald surrounded her.

"Stop her! She is using the emerald!" She heard Thoreon scream.

Dorothy would never use the emerald to kill, but she would use it to help in their escape.

"I don't think so," Ozma said. Dorothy heard Scarecrow cry out, and Dorothy suddenly felt this tremendous pain hit her in the chest.

Dorothy didn't know what happened next, all she knew was the emerald was out of her grasp and everything looked blurry.

She opened her eyes and looked around, she could hear some chaos around her though it was muted.

All she could describe was as she sat up was she was now in a bubble.

She could see Scarecrow trying to fight off the soldiers in the room, but was helpless. She began to try to crash through the bubble she was trapped in, but to no avail. She reached down and checked her neck and gasped. The necklace was gone.

Ozma walked up to her and almost looked sad holding it in her hand. She slipped it around her neck, and said, "I didn't want this Dorothy."

Dorothy began to cry out and bang her hands against the wall the of the bubble.

Scarecrow was now fully subdued and his hands now in chains. Dorothy began to sob uncontrollably and sank to her knees seeing her husband like that.

"Well, now that we have order again. Dorothy, I will tell of my plans for you later. Ordaran we will be contact..."

"Yes, your grace," The Aglas Lord said smiling.

"Nick Tin Man Woodsman, General Lion, and son Scout Aslan. You are all hereby banished from Oz for the remainder of your lives. Lion, I would suggest you inform your pride," Ozma said.

Lion roared loudly in anger. He then turned to Scarecrow, and said, "We will find you, and put you back where you belong!"

Scarecrow shook his and said, "Just take care of her." Referring to Dorothy.

Lion nodded. Dorothy sat sobbing and finally stood. She needed to find the words. She would find him; she swore that with every fiber of her being.

He finally turned and looked at her. Through the blurriness of the bubble she could see tears running down his face.

"I love you, Dorothy. With all my heart and soul," he said sadly.

Dorothy sobbed again. "I will find you, I swear it."

"I just want to hear the words," he said softly as the soldier of Aglas began to lead him away.

Dorothy had to catch her breath. She banged her fist against the bubble again, and said, "I love you."

Dorothy could only watch helplessly as Scarecrow was led away in chains. Ordaran walked up to her and said, "You are very brave savior. I will make sure you live."

"I don't want your help. Let him go!" Dorothy said angrily.

A dark eyebrow rose. "I will anyway, savior. Remember the game of thrones comment? You were wrong, but yet, so right."

Tin Man, Aslan, and Lion began to yell as they were led away by Oz soldiers. Ordaran returned to Ozma, Thoreon, and Reginald. They spoke for a while, but Dorothy could not hear their words.

Suddenly, the bubble began to dissipate, and Dorothy began to feel something cold around her wrists. Dorothy wanted to scream as cuffs began to appear, and chains were around her.

_So, I modeled Ordaran after Oberyn Martell in Game of Thrones, not the one from the book, but the actor from the TV show who will appear in season 4. If you know the show and the books by George RR Martin, they are amazing. I highly recommend them. Dorothy and Scarecrow will be separated for a while, but I am going to include flashbacks of them together in happier times. We still have a long way to go. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own anything from Wizard of Oz or the books._

_Please keep those reviews coming. You all are what keep me going. _

_2 and 1/2 months after Dorothy and Scarecrow are captured. _

Loila sat at the cow and milked it trying not to tear up again. The young cow turned and looked down Loila.

"I think I'm dry, Loila," she said.

Loila realized she was not paying attention, and gatherer her things.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

The cow looked at her new mistress with sad eyes and asked, "Do you think they're alive?"

Loila took a deep breath, and said, "We know Dorothy is. Still locked up in that awful jail, but no word on Scarecrow yet. "

The cow sniffed a few times, but went back to eating her hay.

Loila decided to stay on the farm and take care of it as best she could. Her nephew Danys would come and go as he still had to work in the city.

So much had happened in the two months since Dorothy and Scarecrow's capture. Word had indeed spread quickly that Lord Ordaran had taken Scarecrow back to his land as a prisoner, and Dorothy was in jail here.

There were protests and some riots for her release from what Loila and Danys had heard. Some citizens had gotten together to plan her release, but failed. The queen was losing her control of Oz over what she did. When she had come out and spoken to the people, they had thrown things at her chasing her back into the city, and she had not been out since.

So, she declared martial law. Loila shook her head. She thought the Great War was bad? It was nothing like a rebellion from your own people.

Loila was about to take the milk into the house when Danys came running into the barn. He looked around for his aunt and said, "Aunt Loila!"

"What?"

The young munchkin came up to his aunt and said, "I just spotted Kronos and Phillipe. It looks like Aunt Lorna riding Kronos!"

Loila gasped, and ran outside as fast as her little legs could take her. They went up the small hill where the well was, and there she was.

Loila was relieved beyond measure. She really thought her sister was dead.

She could see Kronos and Phillipe galloping towards the farm. She was relieved to see those two. She didn't know what became of them.

The horses stopped and Kronos helped Lorna down, and the two sisters embraced for a long time crying, and arguing, and laughing. Then Danys joined in.

"Where have you been?" Loila asked.

"Ozma had me locked in a room so I couldn't warn Dorothy or Scarecrow. She kept me there," Lorna said shaking her head in disgust.

Loila looked at her sister confused. She looked healthy enough. "How did you get out then?"

Lorna smiled. "I guess Ozma forgot I knew about the tunnels too."

Lorna looked around sadly then she turned to her sister with determination in her eyes. "Pack your things," she said.

Loila looked at her confused. "Why?"

Instead of answering Lorna turned to their nephew. "Danys, get word to your father that Loila and I are taking a little trip. Gather up all livestock you can from here and take it to Munchkin City for now."

"Yes, Aunt Lorna. Where are you going?"

Loila had so many questions about what was happening now.

Lorna smiled sadly. Her family had traveled numerous times, but Oz was home. Now, they had to leave to save their lives.

"Is Dorothy alright? Any word on Fiyero?" Loila asked.

Lorna shook her head sadly. "Dorothy is alive, and I know they are treating her well, but nothing on the king yet."

Loila felt fresh tears burn her eyes, but she held back.

"So, I do not understand, sister, where are we going?"

"We are meeting Lion and Tin Man tonight. They have a plan to at least get Dorothy out right now, but we have to go before Ozma finds out they are still in Oz," Lorna said.

"Good! I heard they have been banished indefinitely. But, where are we going? Are we leaving with them?" Loila asked horrified.

Lorna turned and looked at her sister again with determination. "Yes, they are coming to fetch us. We are going to the land of the Mifkits."

…..

"I think I have her convinced," the man said to Tin Man.

"If this doesn't work then we will have to have a full on rebellion of the kingdom, and I hate to see the things that we worked so hard for ruined by that," Tin Man said to the man in the purple cape.

Blue eyes met with a silver face. "She will. She has no use for Dorothy now. She knows what happened, and that I would have use for her."

"We just have to convince Dorothy she will be safe now," Lion said.

"She might try to escape from me," the man said to the two generals. He then shook his head sadly. "I don't blame her."

"I think it is a great idea to keep her prisoner until we reach your castle," Tin Man said.

"I hate to do it, but she will never believe me," the silver haired man said.

Lion sniffed the air. "The munchkin women are coming," he said.

Leandra, General Lion's mate, perked up and said, "I will greet them."

The horses and the soldiers surrounding the Mifkit King were ready to go to Emerald City.

King Oran looked around, and took a deep breath. He had so much to make up for. This was the least he could do.

When Tin Man and Lion showed up two months ago. He was willing to help. He was the best armed of the countries surrounding Oz, and needed to redeem himself. He had heard of what Lord Ordaran did, and now was his chance. He could no longer avenge his dead daughter against Drigka, but he could appease her and his soul at last by helping get the savior the help she needed.

Wings flapped in the distance, and the gargoyle ambassador of the Land of the Gargoyles Damain landed gracefully in front of the group.

"It looks safe enough to travel, sire," he said.

King Oran nodded. He looked over at Tin Man and said, "It is now or never."

Tin Man nodded and sat there for a moment. He could not think of a worse situation than what they were in now. Loila and Lorna came up and looked around. Thankfully, Loila kept quiet. Lorna must have told her everything.

"Good luck, your grace. May the gods be with you," Lion said.

Oran nodded again, and ordered his men to move. "Get back to my castle. I will bring her there, but I will not say a word as to not throw us off and cause suspicion."

Tin Man watched as Oran and his banner men take off towards Emerald City. He could only pray to the gods that this worked.

He shook his head and felt tears threaten again. He reminded himself that Dorothy would scold him about rusting if they did fall.

Word had come to them that Scarecrow was still alive, but Ordaran was making his life hell.

He could only pray they could get to him in time after getting Dorothy out.

Lion came up to him and said quietly, "We have to go."

Tin Man nodded. He wanted so badly to do this himself, but he knew it was not safe for Dorothy or the rest of them.

He could have never imagined in a million years that Oz would turn against them like they did. That their queen would do this to them.

He wanted so badly to turn back time and have Scarecrow convinced to challenge Ozma on the throne, but he would have none of it. Scarecrow was a stickler for the rules, and followed them like he was told to.

Tin Man felt the anger rise again. If only…

The rest of the group turned and headed back to Mifkit Land. He could only hope that Oran was successful, and Dorothy would be free again. Then they could concentrate on getting Scarecrow.

Lion could see the tears threatening Tin Man once more. He was not much better. Everyone was so quiet as they began to cross the borders back into the desert, and back into Mifkit Land. Of all people to help them it had to be Oran. The one who betrayed them for Drigka.

However, he knew humans very well, and two months ago when they fell on his land, he had first taken them prisoner, but only for show it turned out. It took a lot of convincing on their part to trust him again, but Lion knew they could.

The King had turned his people and his land around from his old ways. He was thriving again, and his people greeted him with love. He had proved that he changed. Lion knew it was the Myra's death that changed him. Out of tragedy came hope.

However, they didn't have a choice. The Mifkits were very good at negotiating, and the best armed of all the lands after the desert. Damian did the best he could with the gargoyles, but they only had so much.

Lion sighed. Things were moving again. Let's hope things went the way they planned.

_Sorry for this chapter being so short. Dorothy's POV comes back the next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz the movie or the books. _

_Next chapter will be Scarecrow's POV. _

Dorothy stood as the Mifkit soldiers were tying her up while Ozma and Oran stood speaking lowly to each other along with Thoreon and Reginald.

She noticed the soldier only gave her a very loose knot. In fact, she could have easily slipped out of it if she wanted to. Yet, something told her to corporate. She was still unsure of why Oran had said that to her. So many questions danced in her head as they looked towards her, and began to approach her.

She heard roaring outside of her cell door, and realized that Aslan was coming with them as well. Dorothy didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Ozma looked Dorothy up and down, and said, "Dorothy, I hope you know that this is for the best. Ordaran made deals with us that I could not resist."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't know Ordaran, and your deals with him are your business, but to risk even one person's life for your own gain is sickening. Now, you have given me a death wish, besides my husband."

Ozma shook her head. "You don't know what you say. You are blinded to the ruling class, and the hard decisions we must make everyday."

Dorothy scoffed, and laughed sarcastically much to Ozma's chagrin.

The Mifkit soldiers nudged Dorothy a little. Dorothy stood her ground for a moment and gave a thoughtful look to Ozma. "Ask yourself this Ozma. What would we do to those that hurt the ones we love?"

Ozma's eyes widened with a mix of fear, and realization that Dorothy Gale was not as timid as she seemed.

"Is that a threat to royalty, Dorothy?" Reginald asked suspiciously.

Dorothy smirked at Reginald and said, "Only if Fiyero is dead."

Oran finally stepped in, worried that his plan would go awry if Dorothy kept on digging the hole she was now in. "I will take care of her now, Ozma. I will make sure she does not repeat what she has said."

Oran then ordered a gag to be put on Dorothy who kept staring down Ozma with a look that would make the old king (who had seen many wars) cringe in fright. He had to get her out of there and put her head back on straight. If he didn't then she really wouldn't see Scarecrow ever again.

"Take her. She is now banished from Oz indefinitely," Thoreon said.

"My pleasure, my lord," Oran said nodding to the queen and her advisors.

Oran gave the order to take Dorothy Gale and Aslan to the tunnels. They would slip Dorothy out there as Ozma did not want any more rebellions or riots. Oran was kind of glad for this because he could slip Dorothy out without anyone noticed and ruining her chances of safety.

He knew his guard did not tie their bonds tightly. They could run at any time, but he also knew the prisoners were both smart and decided to go along with this ruse.

The young lion gave Oran a knowing look. A spy had reached his ears from his father. They decided it was best to still keep Dorothy in the dark to save her life.

Dorothy walked through the tunnels with the group. Oran would meet them outside of the city as to not attract attention from the people of Oz as to what was happening to her. She was still gagged, and felt her throat become dry from the gag. She would bide her time, and try to escape, but Oran's words and the loose ties around her wrists were nagging at her.

Besides, she noticed Aslan not fighting back against the Mifkit King. She had also picked up on the look exchanged by the lion and the King.

Could it possibly be the Mifkit King was helping them? Dorothy couldn't even imagine it. She remembered the day Myra was murdered so well. How she died with her eyes wide open and laid there so still staring up at the sky it still haunted Dorothy. So, why in the universe would this man even want to help her or Scarecrow?

Dorothy felt the tears burn her eyes as she thought of her husband. She could not even imagine what he was going through right now. He was still alive she just knew it. She could still feel him. It had been three months since she was able to see him, touch him, and feel him. Every moment that passed now felt like an eternity to her without him near her. Every day they were apart felt like a little piece of her heart was being torn from her chest. It was worse torture than being in that jail for three months.

They stepped into the deep forest and Dorothy had to admit it felt good to be outside again. She breathed in the night air, and felt the blood began to flow again in her veins. The fact that she was outside made her more determined to make her escape and find her husband.

She knew where South Aglas was, but she still needed a map. If only she knew where Lion and Tin Man were, and worried for their safety as well. She wondered if Glinda and Marvel were still trapped on Earth. The only person who really could only defeat Ozma if they were to rebel against her was Glinda.

Dorothy was then put on a horse, and Oran rode up to her. Aslan was behind her. "We should be back to the castle in Mifkit in two days," the king said to her.

Dorothy turned and threw an angry look at him. "Betrayed again. Why are you doing this?"

Oran smirked at her, and said, "You'll find out soon enough, savior."

Dorothy noted the sarcasm at the word savior. He had no one to blame for his daughter's death but himself.

They took off into the deep forest and Dorothy knew this trail it was far from the yellow brick road, and no eyes to see them, but she knew it well enough to try to escape.

She knew the meadow they would probably stop and camp at. She hoped Aslan would take her signal when she did it, and they could escape together and figure out what to do from there when the time came.

Dorothy sat in her thoughts for a while and did not notice Oran come up and ride beside her. Her main focus was Scarecrow, and the worry was overwhelming her.

"Dorothy..."

Dorothy looked up and over at the king. He then stopped the horses and reached over and took her hands in his big one. He then took a knife and Dorothy was about to reel back in defense when the knife went through the rope that had her tied and dropped to the ground.

Dorothy gasped in shock and looked up at the King who was eyeing her reaction in amusement.

"You are more than welcome to leave. Aslan is also free to go, but I warn you that you are safer with me now than back in Oz," he said.

The procession of soldiers began to move and Dorothy took control of the horse she was on. Aslan came up beside her, and said, "He's right."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed again and she asked. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Aslan smiled slightly. "I hate to say this, but trust him."

Dorothy knew she had a decision to make. One thing she always knew and understood was logic. Her logical thinking told her it was the right thing to do.

She took a deep breath. She had nothing else to lose now. She and the horse she was on followed the rest of the Mifkits.

The ride was pretty quiet for the days they were on the road and they all slept for a few hours before making it into the Mifkit Kingdom. Oran made sure Dorothy had her privacy from the others.

Dorothy thought about escaping again, but Aslan seemed very relaxed. Whenever they passed a town they would take a different path, and then there was a tense moment when they met upon Oz soldiers in training. Oran ordered them to both be tied up again, but they were let loose once they were safe.

The impassable desert was not so impassable anymore. In fact, they made through without any issues. Though Dorothy was hotter than hell the whole way through. King Oran remarked it was the ancients who named it this before traveling became easier.

Dorothy was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was just like Oz, but she realized there was a lot of purple here. The trees, the flowers, and even some plants were purple. No wonder the king wore it a lot. Even the mountains that she spotted in the distance were a beautiful hue of lavender.

Suddenly, Dorothy turned to Oran and asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Dorothy immediately spotted the sad look that washed over Oran's face. He turned to her and said, "For more reasons than you know."

Dorothy suddenly wanted to hug the man. It was obvious that Myra's death had taken a toll on him.

He gave her another look that Dorothy could not read and said, "Besides, when we make it to the castle. I have something to show you."

"I would really would just like to know the way to go rescue my husband," she said.

Oran smiled. "I know you are anxious to do that. That will be very soon."

They reached the castle by nightfall. Aslan had been very quiet and anxious about something. The castle looked like something out of a fairy tale, and very different from Emerald City. The towers reached to the sky, and the walls were painted white over the brick. There was even moat surrounding it. Inside the walls was business as usual for the citizens living inside.

Dorothy's mouth almost gaped at how the king was greeted by his people. She remembered years ago when he almost had a coup. Dorothy could feel the stares coming her way, and the whispers beginning.

"Is that the savior of Oz?" She heard around her. "Can't be, can it?"

Dorothy blushed at the attention she was beginning to get. This was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to find Scarecrow. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout. All she wanted was her husband back.

"Dorothy please relax," Oran said handing his horse over the stable boy.

Dorothy could feel the tears threatening. She turned to Oran and said in shaky voice, "Please all I want is find my husband and friends. I don't want any games."

"We are going to leave to go get him as soon as possible!"

Dorothy gasped at the voice and looked behind her at the castle entrance. There stood her friends. From Tin Man to Lorna to Lion to Phillipe. Except for Scarecrow, Glinda, and Oscar all of them were there.

The tears began to run down her cheeks as she ran into metal and furry arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. The movies or the books or anything related to them. _

_There is a lot more to go. _

For what seemed like months Scarecrow finally had the hood covering his head removed. He knew they were back in South Aglas from the weather changes happening around him. Aglas was warm, but not humid as Oz could get. He could hear seagulls in the distance, and wind from the sea whistled in his ears.

Scarecrow looked around and he realized he was in the middle of an area that looked like it was used for sports of some kind. He was pushed to the ground by a soldier, his hands still in chains.

"Welcome to South Aglas arena, your highness," Lord Ordaran said to Scarecrow as he bowed mockingly.

"What is the meaning of this Ordaran?" Scarecrow asked looking around.

The arena looked brand new. There were doors everywhere and poles in the middle. Scarecrow could see a throne in the middle covered from the sun. Many seats adorned the outer circles around the arena. The emblems for South Aglas were part of the decor, which looked like it was made of a bronze like material. He had never seen anything like it before.

The sun was bright in a clear blue sky, and trees waived lazily in the wind. The floor of the arena was yellow sand.

Brown mountains adorned the horizon off to the east. He could see a pyramid like building off of the right of the arena. This was obviously Ordaran's "castle."

Ordaran bent down and came face to face with Scarecrow. "You robbed myself and my people of many years of prosperity and food. Many starved because of your useless embargos," he said lowly and angrily.

Scarecrow met his gaze and said, "You had every opportunity to redeem yourself to lift them. The only one at fault is you for the suffering of your people. You have been known for crimes and slave trading. That is against the law from the Great Council."

Scarecrow suddenly saw stars as the blow hit him square in the cheek.

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and made to the face the lord once more.

"Were you the perfect king, Scarecrow? Have you told your wife how many lives you risked and lost to defeat the witch, but continued to do so?"

Scarecrow smirked. "She knows. There is good and evil on both sides of any war, you should know that. Anyone can turn at any time."

Ordaran returned the favor. Both men stared each other down for a moment. "I am so glad you are human again. It is perfect for what I have in store for you."

"So, you did bring me here for a reason," Scarecrow said sarcastically.

"You shall soon find out, Scarecrow King," Ordaran said standing. "I need one thing from you."

"What?"

"Surprisingly, to stay alive as long as possible," he said laughing.

Scarecrow scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but then looked around the arena, and realized what Ordaran was saying.

He could feel the fear rise in him. He began to sweat, and his breathing changed. He would be in this arena soon fighting for his life.

Ordaran then snapped his fingers. Scarecrow was grabbed under his arms and dragged off to who knows where.

He entered a dark tunnel, and began to hear voices rage around him as he entered the prison.

He was not taken to his cell right away. He was actually stripped, washed, and changed into more Aglas garb. His head was then shaved, and so was his beard. There was nothing he could do, as the shackles were secure on his wrists.

He was then thrown into the cell, and the shackles were finally removed.

He was also surprised to see a full meal of bread, cheese, and some kind of dried meat set in front of him. He then realized Ordaran would need him to be well fed and strong for whatever it was he had in store for him.

He was starving so he did eat the whole plate, and drank a lot of the water. He didn't care what it tasted like.

The other prisoners were yelling and mocking him through their cells, but Scarecrow ignored them.

He was too tired to care. He had no idea what day it was or how long his journey here was. He tried to count the day when they stopped and started, but lost track after a while.

He lay down on the small bed, and stared at the ceiling for a long time as the yelling finally died down.

His first thought was of Dorothy. He could only pray to the gods that she was alive. Yet, in his heart he knew she was. He missed her so much that it physically hurt, and he felt like vomiting the food he had just eaten. He had heard about Ordaran's tournaments and now he would be a part of them. Who knew how much longer that he had to live?

He breathed slowly to calm his racing thoughts. At least he knew Drigka and what was always going on when he fought the war. This was unexpected and new for him. Ordaran was a formidable foe, and he knew he needed to start planning to make his escape. He had no doubt if Dorothy ever made it free than she would come looking for him. He worried over that as well. Ordaran barely got past the shape shifters along the way. He could tell Ordaran had an immense fear of the shape shifters, and from the talk he overheard they were once his grandfather's slaves, and they have never forgotten.

They ended up taking another route to avoid shape shifters all together, but there was a small attack, and Scarecrow knew a couple of Ordaran's soldiers were killed.

Scarecrow didn't know the shape shifters well. He knew of them, and had heard they were a simple people who wanted to live in peace like he did. They were very protective of their own, and did not take well to strangers.

Scarecrow relaxed a little and closed his eyes as he thought of his wife.

_Dorothy squealed in laughter as Scarecrow threw her over his shoulder. _

_She had been working so hard in the barn that he felt neglected all day. _

"_I'm not done the gate yet," she whined in between giggles. _

"_I say you're done," he said carrying her to the house. _

_Dorothy feigned anger and said, "You put me down now!"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

_Scarecrow thought for a moment. "Uh… I need something done in the house, and I need your help."_

_Dorothy scoffed. "Oh really? You're a big boy you do it yourself!"_

"_Nah, I've done that plenty of times. It's more fun with someone else," he said smiling. _

_Dorothy laughed out loud and continued protesting to put her down. _

"_Scarecrow, I am sweaty and dirty," she protested as he carried her through the door. _

_She started laughing harder as he bumped into some pans, which went crashing to the floor. _

"_Now look what you did," Dorothy said. _

"_We'll get them later," he answered. "By the way, I'm sweaty and dirty too."_

_He opened the bedroom door, and put Dorothy on the bed._

"_Happy now, my lady?"_

_Dorothy pouted a little. "No." _

_She smiled slyly and her brown eyes narrowed a little. _

_Scarecrow scoffed. "Now what?"_

"_I'm all alone on here," she said in a whisper. _

"_Oh! Well, I can fix that," he said, and climbed on top of her and began slipping his tongue between her lush lips. _

_She responded with more giggles, and moans as his mouth began taking in her whole body as clothes were removed in the process. _

_She looked up at him with her eyes glazed over, and sweat beginning to form on her brow. Her auburn hair cascading down over her milky shoulders, and sticking out in other parts from his fingers loosening the braids that held her hair back. _

"_I love you," she said smiling. _

_His had caressed her cheek, and his finger made it's way over her bottom lip. _

"_Always," he whispered sincerely. _

Scarecrow sat up suddenly, and felt the evidence of his daydream in his pants. He grunted and adjusted on the bed. He needed to stop doing that. He needed his head on straight.

He put his head in his hands, and ran his fingers over his now bald head. The prison area was dark now, and there were screams off in the distance. He wondered what was going on, and what was in store for him.

"Is it really you?" A voice suddenly asked to his right.

Startled Scarecrow looked into the dark, and could barely make out the figure in the shadows.

The man came up to the bars, and Scarecrow could still barely make him out.

Scarecrow took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Is what really well…..what?" He asked back.

There was a slight chuckle from the other cell. "That was not the question I asked," the man asked.

Scarecrow's eyes adjusted and could make out the man better. The man was very dark skinned, with a shaved head, and wearing a pair of white pants with no shirt showing a hard muscle tone.

Scarecrow did not know the accent.

"I asked if it was really you," he said.

"No." Scarecrow would not be baited.

The man chuckled again. "I have heard much about you great Scarecrow King. I heard you were made of straw once, and magic gave you manhood again," the man continued to talk much to Scarecrow's annoyance.

"I am no king, so please don't call me that. I am just a man," he said lowly.

"We do not have formal royalty in my land, so it is fascinating to be in the presence of a King," he said.

Scarecrow didn't know if he was mocking him or not.

"Your land has very good laws then," Scarecrow mumbled bitterly.

"Depends on how you live, Scarecrow King," he said with a smile.

Scarecrow got up suddenly and walked over to the man in the cell. He almost came nose to nose with him. He realized the dark skinned man was no taller than him.

"I said not to call me that. I am no king," Scarecrow hissed.

The man smirked, and was not intimidated. "According to the Lord here, the tournaments have gotten boring to the masses. They are restless for more blood. He needed someone to spice things up, and you are him," he said.

"Ordaran should be sorely disappointed. I am no longer straw, so I am not a sideshow," Scarecrow said getting angrier by the second. "I will not be a draw of the masses anymore."

The man's dark eyes narrowed in amusement. "So, you are he. The great warrior made of straw," he said.

Scarecrow shook his head slightly. "I am just a man who wants to get back to his wife," Scarecrow answered.

The man cocked his head. "There is many plans for you, Scarecrow King. Your wife should be the last thing on your head now."

"Why?"

The man laughed. "You should, because I am the current champion. I have never been defeated."

Scarecrow had enough of this guy. He was a champion, but he was in a cell. Some champion he was, he thought sarcastically.

Scarecrow turned and walked back to his bed and ignored the man.

The man chuckled again, and said, "Don't you want to know my name, sire?"

Scarecrow took a deep breath.

"No."

Scarecrow's response made the man laugh harder. "You will soon, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow sat up again, and looked as the man turned and walked back into the shadows. A glint of moonlight caught the criss cross of scars on his back. Scarecrow almost gasped in horror.

He then heard the screams again, and watched as a prisoner was dragged back to his cell. Scarecrow rose from the bed again, and looked out of the cell. Bloody cuts were on the prisoner's back as well.

Deflated from the sight, Scarecrow sat down, and began to think of how he would escape, but kill Ordaran first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz.

_So happy to be writing again here. It has really been good therapy dealing with the grief of my mom. She always said I had a big imagination even when I was a kid. _

_I have one more OC to introduce soon. _

The group stood around the map in King Oran's meeting room. It was a beautiful room with dark mahogany design and Oran's coat of arms adorning the walls.

Dorothy, Tin Man, and Lion were planning on leaving in two days. Oran would have his armies ready to invade South Aglas if they heard no word from them in three weeks. The three friends were trying to figure out how to rescue Scarecrow once they arrived in Aglas.

"Aglas does not have tunnels to slip into that my spies have told me," Oran said.

Tin Man nodded and said, "We know. We are still working out those details."

Oran just shook his head and said, "I still think you could get defectors from Oz that are loyal to Scarecrow and we could do an invasion. Damian could gather his small army of Gargoyles."

Lion shook his furry head furiously. "No. That would take too long. We need to try this first. If you're right than an invasion is called for."

Oran eyed Dorothy. She had insisted on going, and he worried for her safety. She was not skilled in this kind of attempt or of war.

"We don't need to put innocent lives in anymore danger than we need to," Dorothy said speaking up from her notes.

"If you could alert all the defectors to Scarecrow to be battle ready, and come to Mifkit, then we can be ready by then if need be," Tin Man said to Oran. "Aslan, and you can lead the charge."

"Alright. I will do that," Oran said in agreement.

Oran looked back down at the map. "If you take this road then it should throw off any Aglas scouts for now," he said. "But there is one thing…"

Dorothy looked up again and asked, "What?"

Tin Man looked down at the map and sighed loudly. "We will have to go through the heart of where the shape shifters dwell."

"What in the world are shape shifters?" Dorothy asked in confusion.

"They are a free people who have the power to shift into animals or other beings," Oran explained. "I have met them. They can be reasoned with as humans, but not as animals."

Dorothy's eyes widened and her mouth turned into an "O."

"Lion will probably be negotiating that one," Tin Man said smirking at his long time friend.

Lion scoffed at Tin Man. "Says you."

"Is there a way around them?" Dorothy asked ignoring her friends.

"Not if you don't want Aglas capturing you too," Oran said to her.

"Then can they be reasoned with?" She asked.

Oran shrugged. "They can be. They are very mistrusting of outsiders on the free land there. They were once slaves of Ordaran's grandfather. It runs in the family with him," Oran said to her. "From what I have heard Ordaran leaves them alone, because they could defeat him easily."

"Well…..that's that. Lion will be in charge of that," Tin Man said.

Lion gave his friend a nasty look and growled a little.

"Otherwise, this path is not used by many travelers because of the mountain passes which are not hard, just hard to transport goods through," Oran said.

"How long should it take us to get there?" Dorothy asked anxiously. Leandra put a paw on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Two weeks on foot if the weather is right," Oran said.

Dorothy sat back and tried to fight the tears threatening her. Leandra squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"We will be traveling by foot. The more we stay unnoticed the better," Tin Man said.

He knew deep down he could never talk Dorothy out of going. Though he wanted her to stay here, and have him, Lion, and Aslan go. His first goal was she staying safe. Scarecrow would have his head for bringing her, but she insisted.

This was when he missed Scarecrow's brains. Scarecrow was a great planner, but Tin Man was learning.

Lion stood and said, "Well, it's decided then. We leave at sunrise the day after tomorrow."

Dorothy knew that Lorna was making her some traveling clothes, but Dorothy was not in the mood to try them on. She was anxious to get going.

She wandered out of the castle, and spotted a creek outside of the walls where she sat for a while letting the running water soothe her troubled soul.

After a while she heard footsteps approach her, and smiled slightly as Lion, and Tin Man approached.

Lion nuzzled her and lay out beside her. Tin Man sat down beside her. Here were her friends finally almost reunited. The most important one was still missing which saddened Dorothy greatly.

She no longer had her gun, or the emerald necklace. She was now on her own with Tin Man and Lion. It was funny she could still feel the emerald's power within her sometimes.

"We wish you would stay here and stay safe," Lion said.

"That is not even a suggestion," Dorothy said a little offended. She knew they were just trying to protect her.

"I know," Lion said.

"We will get him back, Dorothy," Tin Man said.

Dorothy looked up at him. "I know we will."

Tin Man shook his head sadly. "I wish things were different. We tried to get word to you both."

Dorothy nodded. "There is more to this than just Ordaran's revenge on Scarecrow."

Lion looked over at Dorothy confused. "You think so? I didn't hear anything before Nick and I were captured."

Dorothy smirked in bitterness. "Who is the only one who could challenge Ozma if she say…..married out of convenience? Who could do her dirty work to gain more power while feigning innocence?"

Tin Man's eyes widened. "Of course. It makes sense."

"That would be Ordaran's ultimate revenge. Marry the Queen of Oz, and gain more power over the world," Lion said straightening up.

"Thoreon would be jealous," Lion mumbled.

Tin Man snickered. "Who am I to judge? I just worked for her."

Dorothy smiled. "It happens in my world all the time. Inbreeding is natural among royalty to keep bloodlines pure, and they keep their power."

"So, no one questions their lineage," Tin Man said.

"Exactly. However, because of it they go insane a lot," she said.

"So, if we see Ordaran with blonde haired children we'll know," Lion said.

Dorothy thought for a moment. "No…..this is something Ozma would have to do to keep up the façade. Get the heir, and maybe a spare, then the other kids can be whatever she wants."

Tin Man rubbed his chin. "Where did you learn all of this? I knew royalty was odd, but not that odd."

"That's because Scarecrow would not have let that happen," Lion said. "That's why he almost married Myra. She had no relation to Oz."

Dorothy smiled. "No, he wouldn't. When I was studying in school. I traveled abroad through a country called Europe, and found out the history there. Although, in my home country does not have royalty it happened there too. Still is."

Tin Man looked over at Dorothy. "How did you know about Ozma and Thoreon then? You and Scarecrow left the castle before the rumors began."

Dorothy shrugged. "It was so obvious."

Lion yawned. "So glad I'm not human."

Dorothy laughed lightly.

"So, I think you're right. The question is what do we do about it when we rescue Scarecrow?" Lion asked.

"I just want Scarecrow back first," Dorothy said.

Both Tin Man and Lion nodded. That was their first priority.

…..

The next morning Dorothy was summoned to the King's workroom. Dorothy took a deep breath. This would be the first time her and Oran would speak alone. She had been practicing her words, but suddenly realized they failed her.

The aide let her in, and closed the door behind her.

She waited patiently waited for the king to acknowledge her.

The King stood and smiled at her.

"You wanted to see me, your grace?" She asked curtsying to him.

"I did. Please have a seat."

Dorothy sat down. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she cursed her nervousness.

"I hope you slept well," he said. She was surprised by the small talk.

Dorothy sighed. "I would have any other time, but now…."

Oran nodded sympathetically. "I understand."

Dorothy felt her throat begin to close. "I lie awake all night thinking about what is being done to him."

"I wish there was some comfort I could bring, but I did get word that he is still alive this morning," Oran said.

Dorothy brightened a little. "He is?"

Oran smiled widely. "Yes. That is all I know."

Dorothy began to sob quietly. Oran handed her a tissue, which she gladly accepted.

"I figured you should know first," he said.

Dorothy wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Oran's face became very sad, and he looked to his left. Dorothy turned to see what he was gazing at. The huge portrait of Myra on the wall stunned her.

Oran turned back to her. "Dorothy, no parent should ever to have to bury their child." His voice began to shake a little.

Dorothy's gaze softened on the King. "No, you're right."

Oran looked down and said, "I thought I was doing the right thing by her. I couldn't save her mother, so I spoiled her thinking she deserved it for not having her mother, but I was wrong."

"But, those I hurt along the way did not deserve it. I will spend the rest of my life making up for it. That is why you sit here with me now. I can only hope than one day you and Scarecrow will forgive me. Drigka was evil, and Myra did tell me that, but she had her greediness too."

"What you have done for us is more than enough to forgive, Oran," Dorothy said with a smile.

Oran shook his head. "It will never be enough for me."

"You really don't know how grateful I am for your help," Dorothy said.

That Oran smiled slightly. "I know Ozma's family. They are not good creatures. They have been known to kill their own."

Dorothy gasped at the news. She didn't know that.

Oran nodded. "Yes. That is why I thought Scarecrow was making a huge mistake by not challenging the throne."

Dorothy took a deep breath. "Part of that was my fault. I refused to become queen."

Oran laughed a little. "I understand. It is not easy work."

"I know."

"Ordaran is formidable foe. I wish you would stay here," he said to her. "Besides, if Ozma finds out I freed you, then Ordaran will know you are coming. That is why I worry."

"No. I want to get him. I swore to him I would," Dorothy said. "No matter what."

Oran sighed. "I knew you would disagree."

Oran leaned over his desk. "Remember Dorothy. Ordaran is very cunning. Keep your wits about you at all times no matter what you see," he said.

Dorothy nodded. "I will."

"By the way," Oran said smiling. "I know an old wizard over the hills. I think he knows Glinda. He is going to help me try to open the portal to bring Oscar and Glinda back."

Dorothy gasped with delight. She missed them so bad, and could really use them right now.

"If they can get back this will change everything," she said.

Oran nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yes, it will."

The King and Dorothy sat and talked for hours after that. Dorothy could not believe the change in King Oran of the Mifkits. He was the classic example of how one can redeem ones self if given a chance.

Dorothy really felt she had made a new and loyal friend today.

That night she was restless. The news spread that Scarecrow was still alive. Relief swept the group. They could only pray they would get to him in time.

Lorna and Loila cried to Dorothy that night as they helped her pack. Kronos wanted to go and help save his master, but Tin Man said it was better that they travel by foot.

….

Ozma received the news that King Oran had tricked her. She cursed the throne that old man sat on. Dorothy Gale was now free. She would send word Ordaran that Dorothy Gale was coming for the Scarecrow.

She worried about her throne. If Dorothy and her friends were successful then it would be over for her.

She had to do something and soon.

….

Ordaran received word from Ozma that the Savior was free and on her way.

He smiled. He would await her arrival.

Ozma was desperate in her note, and said they should marry quickly to secure the alliance making Ordaran laugh out loud.

She feared the savior.

He crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor laughing as he did so.

He had no intention of marrying the fairy queen. He had every intention of taking over Oz eventually.

He looked over at the naked woman awaiting him, and motioned her to join him. He had other plans for the night.

His last thought before he was distracted was how strong Scarecrow was. It amazed him, but soon the former King would lose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the books. I just own my OCs._

_Sorry I took so long to post this. I got a new computer and have been busy transferring everything. _

Scarecrow was finally able to fall asleep after a while the night before. He was then woken up by food being thrown at him through the cell door. He cursed the situation that he was in, and Ozma for doing this not only to him but to Dorothy as well.

"Today is the day you will be tested on your skills, Scarecrow King," the man said smirking through the cell.

Scarecrow ignored him. Not being able to find a spot to relieve himself, he went to a corner, and was disgusted by what he had to do.

"Do you not want to know what you will be tested on?" The man asked.

Scarecrow turned and glared at the man through the bars. "What do you care? You know, for someone who is champion you sure enjoy being locked up," Scarecrow emphasized the word champion in sarcasm.

The man laughed and said, "Since you still have not asked my name, it is Ami."

Scarecrow ignored him again. A soldier suddenly appeared in front of Scarecrow's cell door, and said something in a language that Scarecrow did not understand. The soldier then threw some clothes at Scarecrow and walked away.

Scarecrow sighed.

"Will you not speak anymore, Scarecrow King?" Ami asked amused.

Scarecrow continued to ignore him, which he knew was starting to make Ami a little agitated. Scarecrow didn't care he had one goal. To get out of this place as soon as possible.

After a while, the guards came in and put Scarecrow in shackles, and then he was led out to a hallway that was lit by lanterns. They then crossed a courtyard that was guarded by soldiers, and into another hallway.

He was pushed up some steps, and entered a seating area. Scarecrow realized that he was in the arena, and this was Ordaran's personal view.

Scarecrow was held back by the door, and could see dust coming up from the sand down below the balcony. Then the roar of the crowd rung in his ears, and the dread began to ice his veins.

Fear began to choke him, as he realized what was going on. He remembered Dorothy telling him about ancient warriors from her world that fought in places like this. He remembered them being called Gladiators. You could take this as a page right out of one of Dorothy's history books she had brought back to Oz after they returned from her world.

The crowd cheered and booed. Scarecrow knew this would be him soon if he didn't figure something out soon.

Suddenly, Ordaran stood from his seat and smiled at Scarecrow.

"Good morning, straw man," Ordaran said. "A great day for some entertainment."

Scarecrow could hear the grunts and the groans of the men fighting. He suddenly wanted to vomit.

"This is barbaric!" Scarecrow said to the Lord.

Oradaran snickered. "So are wars, and embargos, your highness."

Scarecrow let a frustrated breath.

"Come closer, sire. I want you to see this," Ordaran said.

Scarecrow was pushed forward by the guards, and next to Ordaran's chair.

"You should feel special, sire. Most of my fighters never see this part," Ordaran said with a smile.

Scarecrow watched in horror as two men were below them and shirtless. They would punch and tackle each other and do whatever they can to get the better of each other.

He wanted to close his eyes and make it go away, but he could not help it. He had to look. He could immediately tell one was weaker than the other.

Ordaran laughed and ate some grapes, and pointed to the arena. "The best part is coming," he said.

The stronger man screamed took the weaker one by the head, and the sickening sound of a neck snapping could be heard through the air. The crowd began to cheer as the winner dropped the crumpled body to the ground and walk around the arena in victory.

Men in robes came running out to the arena, and gathered the body, and took it away.

Ordaran stood and cheered along with everyone else. "One of my best fighters," Ordaran said still clapping and turning towards Scarecrow.

"This is sickening," Scarecrow said still feeling sick watching a man die that way. He had seen many men fall in battle, but this was just torture to watch.

"This is what you will be doing, Scarecrow," Ordaran said to him.

"I will not be a part of your sick games," Scarecrow growled.

Ordaran chuckled, and said, "Yes, yes you will."

Suddenly, Scarecrow was grabbed from behind, and subdued. He tried to fight back, but there were too many. His shackles were removed and he was taken to the front of the balcony.

Ordaran stood next to a struggling Scarecrow as the crowd began to cheer.

The opponent in the ring stood still and smiled waiting for something.

"I want to introduce to you my newest and most valued contestant yet. The King of the Land of Oz!"

The people cheered, and Scarecrow continued to struggle against his captures.

He was then pushed into the arena, and landed on the hard ground below. He moaned as the pain coursed through his arm, and hip where he landed. He coughed up some dust from his throat.

"I am going to show you mercy, your highness. You will not die today, but you will fight!"

Scarecrow looked up to see his opponent standing over him with a sneer.

Scarecrow stood up slowly as his opponent continued to sneer and circle him.

At this moment was one of the few times he wished he were straw again. If he was torn apart, most did not know his life force had been in his frame so they left that alone. It also gave him a means of escape.

Now that he was human again it all changed.

He looked at the man and said, "I will not fight you."

What he said echoed through the arena and he was met with boos.

His opponent laughed, and before Scarecrow could react, he was on the ground reeling from the punch in the face.

His opponent, who smelled like fish jumped on him and began to hit him anywhere and everywhere.

The pain that coursed through his body was something he had not experienced in a long time.

He put his arms up in a defensive position to ward off the blows. He did not want to fight this person, but he was realizing that Ordaran would show him no mercy, and he could easily die.

The crowd booed and hissed at Scarecrow not fighting back. His opponent was throwing insults at him.

Finally, Scarecrow could not take it anymore. He tried to turn and run one more time, but was overpowered.

Gathering the last of his strength, he brought up his knee and into the groin of his opponent.

The man gasped and fell backwards holding his groin and yelping in pain.

The crowd gasped in disbelief and waited to see what Scarecrow would do.

Scarecrow stood and favored his right arm. He walked over to the man who was recovering, and cursing him.

Scarecrow would not kill him. He did kick him in the side, sending his opponent rolling in pain.

He then grabbed the man by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. He could see the fear in his eyes now, and he began to beg for his life.

"Would you have showed me mercy if I had done the same?" Scarecrow asked.

The man went limp as Scarecrow cut off his airflow just enough to put him to sleep and not kill him.

He threw the limp figure to the ground, and looked around as the crowd began to chant his name.

He looked up at Ordaran who just stood and gazed at him with a slight smile on his face. Ordaran knew all along Scarecrow would defeat his opponent easily. Scarecrow silently cursed him for making him do that.

The men in the robes came running out again, and started checking the opponent.

Scarecrow was left alone for a moment to catch his breath.

"He's not dead!" Someone yelled out behind him, and the crowd began to cheer.

Guards suddenly appeared, and took Scarecrow back into custody. Scarecrow barely noticed them as he and Ordaran gave each other a stare down.

He was then forced out of the arena and into his cell.

Ami came over and said with a smile. "You lived!"

Scarecrow took a rag, and began to wipe blood and sweat off from where he thought it was.

"The opponent is dead?" He asked.

Scarecrow looked over at him and said, "No. I will not kill anyone for sport."

Ami shrugged. "Well, if you didn't then Ordaran will for failing."

Scarecrow looked over at him in shock. He then shook his head in disgust.

He found some water and drank it down. His throat had been drier than the surrounding desert.

"Do you really get a sick pleasure out of this or is it just an act to survive?" Scarecrow asked.

Ami laughed a little as he sat on his bed and was reading something. "It depends. Do you want to survive or not?"

Ami then got up and approached the bars. "Besides, you want to see your woman again right?"

Scarecrow suddenly stood and approached the other mans cell. "You will never mention her again to me without asking."

Ami smiled. "I meant no insult, my friend. I was just asking simple question."

Scarecrow and Ami stared down for a moment before Scarecrow finally sat down again. He could hear a scream off in the distance. Maybe he should have killed his opponent; it would have been mercy to what he was going through now.

Scarecrow needed to get out of here soon. He needed his strength to get out of here. He was then summoned from the cell, and cleaned and washed again. He shivered at the cold water hit his body, but was grateful to be clean again. He came back to another full plate of food. He would rest for a while, and then during the night he would find a weakness in this cell, and try to get out.

During the night he lay still and listened for any movement from the cells around him or guards walking by. Earlier he had surveyed the room for anything. The window above him was about two of him higher. He could try it, but it was too obvious of an escape.

The only way he could escape was to make another plan. Escaping the cell was next to impossible. For the first time in a long time he felt truly alone, just like the days he was perched up in that corn field before that little girl with pig tails came along with her dog….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the books. I own my OCs._

Glinda The Good Witch of the South could only sit back and watch through the Theodora's crystal ball and could only watch in worry, and regret at what was going on. If only her and Oscar had returned to Oz in time. They were about to leave Earth when the trap was set for them. Glinda had received the message from the old wizard who was trying to find the spell to open the vortex again, but he was not coming up with anything.

She knew Gandalf would have known, but he was now in the undying lands, and could never be contacted again.

She always had the nagging feeling that Ozma would pull some trickery on them. She had tried to talk to Scarecrow, but he was hearing none of it. She couldn't blame him really. He had been through hell with the war, and he just wanted to live peacefully. He gave Ozma more credit than she deserved.

Glinda got up from the chair at Oscar's house, and began to pace. She had no powers here on Earth. The only way for her to open the vortex was from their parallel universe in Oz. When her and Oscar had traveled here before, they had friends who could get them back, but now they were trapped.

"It looks like Dorothy, and the others are making good time," Oscar commented.

Glinda hated to admit it, but she thanked the heavens for Theodora. She had made this crystal ball to supersede worlds, and it could see all. That was all of its powers, but it helped.

"I still can't tell what their plans are," she said viewing the three travelers.

"Nick, and Lion will have something, and protect Dorothy at the same time," Oscar said.

Glinda smiled over at her husband. "Always so positive," she said.

Oscar put down his book, got up from his chair, and hugged his wife from behind. "We have to be for them."

"I just hope that Daaro can find the spell he needs, but his mind is old, and forgetful," Glinda said with a smile at the old wizard with the absent mind.

Oscar groaned a little. "He is our only hope right now," he said not convinced.

Glinda could hear the doubt in his voice, and she had the same doubts about the old wizard. However, he was all King Oran had to get them back.

She always knew Oran would come around eventually. They had nothing left but to forgive him for what he did. Yet, he would suffer the rest of his life with the death of his daughter.

Oscar sat back down, and Glinda settled in watching the sunset over the plains of Kansas thinking about what to do.

"Scarecrow is going to have to give in eventually you know," Oscar suddenly said eyeing his wife.

Glinda turned sharply to her husband and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He will have to become a killer to survive," Oscar said shaking his head. "Ordaran will only play with him for so long."

Scarecrow had been through so much, the deaths of each and every one of his soldiers who died at the hands of Drigka haunted his dreams. Glinda turned and looked into the crystal ball again.

She remembered Ozma's last words to her when she closed the vortex.

"Your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, Glinda," she had said with an evil smile.

Glinda took in a sharp breath. The vision of Scarecrow fighting again came into focus. She couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. She couldn't bear to watch as Scarecrow fought his opponent. He would win, and he would have to kill the other man to win. Ordaran was breaking him mentally. Ordaran would win.

Oscar watched as an angry Glinda rose from the chair, and began to clench her fists as she watched Scarecrow fight.

In a fit, she pushed the crystal ball to the floor with all of her strength. Oscar watched as it landed on the floor with a loud thud. This made Glinda angrier as it did not break.

"Glinda….."

Without another word, Glinda went outside. Oscar could only watch. He knew she needed a few moments alone to gather her thoughts. He was feeling it too, but he was trying to keep a level head.

He walked over to the crystal ball. It had gone dark from the movement. He would set it back in its place. Despite what Glinda just did to it, they needed it.

It was heavy. He hadn't lifted it in years. He grabbed the base, and it turned to have the base face him. At that moment, something caught his eyes.

He had never noticed it before. With a hand that slightly shook, he pulled out the small book hidden inside the base. More curious now, he set the crystal ball back in its place on the table. It had never occurred to him that Theodora might have hidden something in there, so he never checked it.

He could see Glinda walking around the front yard trying to calm herself.

He would go out there in a moment to get her. He had to look in this book first.

He began to page through it. It was definitely Theodora's handwriting. The spells seemed simple, and not important. He was getting frustrated as he paged through them.

Nothing important, he thought angrily.

Had he hoped beyond hope?

As he began to put the book down and go get Glinda a bright flash filled the room from the crystal ball.

It was so bright that it rocked him back on his feet.

Oscar frowned. It had never done that before.

He went over to it, and a light was in the middle of it, but had begun to fade. Thinking it was nothing still; he began to set the book down again when the room flashed again.

This time he was thrown back in the chair. Lights danced in front of his eyes, and he groaned a little from the shock.

He sat himself up again, and looked down at the book. It lay on his chest, and something caught his eye.

He put on his reading glasses, and gasped. He could only sit there in shock for a moment as he read the spell.

At that moment, Glinda came running back into the house.

"What was that?" She asked seeing Oscar smiling widely in the chair holding up a strange book in his hand.

"Our way home," he said laughing.

….

Dorothy was cold, miserable, tired, and sore. Tin Man, Lion, and her had been on the road for four days now. The finally made it to the base of the mountains. Dorothy had been cursing the furs she was carrying, but she now realized she would need them as they ascended the mountains.

"We will stop here for the night, so we have our strength for tomorrow's journey over the mountains," Tin Man said.

Dorothy found a rock, and dropped her things from her aching shoulders. She sat down and rubbed on her neck.

She had to admire the pastures in this area before the mountain pass. They were absolutely stunning. They had been following the road, and not seen another soul in four days. Though they would hide at night just in case.

Lion had offered to let her ride on him, but she insisted on holding her own. Thinking of her husband kept her strength and her resolve to keep going.

She had barely slept. All she could think was Scarecrow was alive, but for how much longer? She had to get to him; she promised she would find him.

Lion looked around.

"What do your animal eyes see?" Tin Man asked.

Lion looked around, and said, "A cabin. No smoke coming from it."

Dorothy was hopeful. Maybe they could stay the night there. Maybe she could hope to get a bed for one more night.

"I will go see if there is someone there," Lion said.

"Be careful," Dorothy said to him.

He smiled at her, and Tin Man said, "If it is good enough to stay in get a fire going."

Lion nodded and took off running towards the cabin.

Tin Man looked over at Dorothy who could barely stand up she was so tired.

"I hope you will get some rest tonight cabin or not," Tin Man said.

Dorothy blushed. Tin Man did not need sleep or food like her or Lion. However, he did not want to admit he had been squeaking for a while, and needed oiling badly.

"You need a refresh yourself," Dorothy said with a slight smirk.

He shrugged. "I'll have you help me when we get over the mountain pass."

"Well, there will be snow up there," she said eyeing her furs. "Then you may lock up."

He shrugged again. "That's why I'm waiting."

He put down his map and kneeled in front of her. "How are you holding up soldier? I know you're not sleeping."

Dorothy turned away a little. "I am alright, just tired."

Tin Man smiled. "I wish I knew a better way."

Dorothy smiled back at him. "Me too."

Tin Man shook his head in disgust. "Scarecrow would have had us there by now."

Dorothy laughed a little. "You are not giving yourself enough credit. This would not have been any better with him here."

"Ahhh. He was always the planner, but I am trying," Tin Man said.

"I think your plan once we get to Aglas is a great one," she said.

"Yes, but will it work?"

"That's why you made a back up one. See, Scarecrow in that all the way," she said.

Tin Man's face changed to a serious expression. "We'll get him Dorothy."

Dorothy felt the tears threatening. "I know," she whispered.

"Do you think we will meet up with the shape shifters?" She asked.

Tin Man shook his head. "I don't know."

"How can we tell if they are really them or just an animal?" She asked.

Tin Man looked around and smiled slightly as smoke began to waft from the cabin. Good! Dorothy can get a good night's sleep.

"Oran said you could tell by their eyes. When they are in animal form, they have yellow eyes," he said. "He also said the habitat they live in more of a jungle before the desert begins, so we will know when we enter their territory."

"I hope they let us pass," she said. "If we meet up with them."

Tin Man looked around again. Not seeing any danger, he began to relax a little. " I am hoping we don't."

"Me neither," he said.

Lion came running back to them and smiled towards Dorothy. "My lady, your bed awaits you."

Dorothy lit up. "Really?"

Lion shook dust from his fur. "That place has been abandoned for years. But it had stored food, and firewood. The bed is old, but I think it will hold you."

The group got their supplies and headed towards the cabin. Dorothy knew she needed to make herself sleep tonight. She hadn't been feeling well lately, and couldn't figure out why. She had passed it off as stress over Scarecrow. Though the feelings she was having were starting to concern her.

They entered the small cabin, and found a stove lit up now from Lion. Some chairs, and old rug, and a table to complete the place. There was cabinets with some canned food.

Dorothy tested the bed. It creaked, but it held her. She coughed a little as the dust came up from the blankets. She got up and took them and shook them off outside. It wasn't the best, but it would do.

That night, Lion lay out on the rug. Dorothy helped oil Tin Man a little to get him through the snow. She found some dried meat for Lion to eat, though he complained about it. She then ate some of the canned vegetables, and finally had enough for the night.

She didn't even remember the last thing she did before sleep took her.

"_You can do it!" Dorothy said to her husband as she swam though the lake. _

_Scarecrow shook his head, and said, "Can we do this another night?"_

_Dorothy frowned up to him from the water. "You have been saying that for months now. Besides, I can grab you," she said. _

"_I'm too heavy for you," he answered. _

_Dorothy scoffed. She came up to the beach, and came out of the water with her hands on her hips facing her husband. She could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking of other things besides learning to swim. _

_Dorothy smiled, and said, "Now, now. Swim first, we can do that later."_

_Scarecrow let out a frustrated breath, and said, "How do you read my mind?"_

_Dorothy laughed. "It's not the mind, it's the look."_

_She grabbed his hand, and he resisted but finally let her pull him along. _

_She turned to the see the fear in his eyes. "I have you."_

_She turned and walked backwards, and took both of her husband's hands in hers. They slowly made their way into the water. She had to admit that she was admiring his toned chest more than the swimming lessons she was going to give. _

_She turned back to Scarecrow, and realized he was staring off at something. _

"_Scarecrow?" She asked confused. _

_He continued to stare at something, and she tried to shake him a little. "Scarecrow? What's wrong?"_

_She looked around desperately, but could see nothing. _

_Suddenly, a giggle caught her attention. She turned back and instead of her husband being there, she felt something tug at her shirt. _

_She gasped in surprise, and looked down. Her eyes widened as she spotted a little boy with auburn hair, and blue eyes staring back up at her in wonder, and a smile. _

_Dorothy softened a little. "Who might you be?" She asked smiling back at him. _

_Without saying another word the little boy took off running in the other direction. _

"_Wait!" Dorothy called after him. She decided to follow him. She began to run after him. _

_He ran towards their house, and Dorothy kept calling for him to stop. She wanted to know who he was. _

"_Wait, I just want to know your name," she called. _

_The boy stopped at the door, and giggled again. The door opened making Dorothy stop in her tracks. Out came Scarecrow. He lifted the boy in his arms, and began to twirl him making the boy laugh playing with him. They both stopped and began to stare at Dorothy. _

_Dorothy could only fall to her knees as the realization hit her. _

Dorothy awoke with a start. She frantically looked around the room. The fire was still lit and crackling happily in the stove. Lion snored below her. She looked around again trying to get her bearings together.

She did not see Tin Man anywhere, so she took a moment and lifted her shirt slightly. She stood quietly as to not wake Lion. She began to feel around her belly, and her eyes widened, as she knew why she wasn't feeling good lately. Why her clothes began to tighten on her a little. She fell back to the bed. It all became clear now. She had brushed it off as stress, but her stomach was beginning to get a little rounder. She could not deny it anymore.

She had lost track of time with her menstruations from being in jail. She grabbed at her stomach and leaned over putting her head down between her knees.

Dorothy sat up again and looked around wide-eyed. What was she going to do now?

"No! Not now," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. I only own my OCs. _

_Sorry I took so long everyone. I have been so busy, I can barely take a breath. _

_I debated for a while to make Dorothy pregnant, because it could be so cliché for the story and the timeline, but I thought it added to her journey to rescue Scarecrow. Also, her reaction was something I did plan out. She should be jumping for joy, but it now adds another worry to everything going on already. Shape shifters coming soon. _

Scarecrow waited patiently for his turn to enter the arena once more. He had been studying the area around the prison, the guards, and their habits, and any opening he could find.

He knew he would finally have his plan of escape worked out, but when was another matter. He was now set for his second fight. It had been three days since the first one, and now he was forced again to fight someone he didn't want to kill. He had not heard anything from Ordaran since his first fight.

He looked around one last time as the shackles were removed from his hands, and he was pushed into the arena. He received a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowds sitting around him.

He turned to see Ordaran smiling at him from his seat in the box. This time Ordaran had a very beautiful, dark haired woman with him. Her hair curled as it fell over her shoulders, and her skin was a smooth olive tone. Her yellow dress was cut low, and Scarecrow could see the outline of her breasts under the fabric. She wore gold jewelry everywhere. She had to be one of Ordaran's lovers. He had been hearing stories of Ordaran's famous harem. Apparently, he did have favorites. He also heard there were many bastard children running around the home that housed his women. This woman must have been one of his favorites.

She was very beautiful, but she wasn't Dorothy.

Ordaran had no intention of marrying Ozma.

If he could just get a hold of weapon, but he knew that was impossible. Ordaran still feared his own fighters. If they had a weapon, they could attack him at any time.

The other night they had brought Ami into his cell injured pretty badly. Scarecrow almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Ami could still barely move around this morning. Though he laughed at his fight, making Scarecrow disgusted at him once again.

Scarecrow looked around. He had a plan, and hoped it would work.

The door opened on the other side of the arena. Scarecrow recognized his opponent right away and inwardly groaned.

His opponent was obviously a lot older than Scarecrow, though Scarecrow could claim he was over a hundred years old. He was thin with gray hair, and wrinkles deeper than some oceans. This man had seen a lot in his lifetime, and Scarecrow did not want to kill him.

He could tell his opponent was scared, and Scarecrow wanted to ease his fears.

"I thought I would make it easy for you today, Scarecrow King," Oradaran yelled as the crowd laughed.

"This goes beyond barbaric, Ordaran," Scarecrow said.

"So do starving people, Scarecrow King," Ordaran shot back.

Scarecrow turned and faced the Lord of Aglas. "By your own hand."

Ordaran's eyes narrowed, but he smirked. The crowd became quiet waiting to see if their lord would react.

Ordaran laughed, and sat down in his seat again. "Let the fight commence!"

Scarecrow took a deep breath. He thought his plan might go awry when the old man approached him.

Scarecrow wasn't sure how to read the look in his eyes, and when the old man fell to his knees, Scarecrow was shocked.

The old man folded his hands, and stared up at Scarecrow with piercing blue eyes.

"Please, your highness, just kill me," he pleaded with the shocked Scarecrow. "Give me a merciful death."

Scarecrow looked around as the crowd booed the kneeling old man. He grabbed the old man by the arm, and pulled him to his feet. The crowd gasped in anticipation.

"No, my friend. You will defeat me," he whispered to him. "If you do this, I will guarantee your freedom."

The old man's eyes widened even more, and then a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, your highness," he whispered back.

"Follow my lead," Scarecrow said. He then pushed the old man to the ground, but not hard.

The old man appeared to get angry, and stood shakily. Scarecrow nodded to him, but the old man looked at him questioningly. "What should I do?"

Scarecrow began to circle him, and said, "Let me hit you. I promise not to hurt you. Then you will attack me."

The old man followed Scarecrow making his own circles. "Then what?"

"I have been dead twice now, friend. I know what I am doing," Scarecrow smiled.

The man nodded in understanding, and Scarecrow took that as his queue to attack.

The old man was taken down easily. The crowd gasped and cheered. However, Scarecrow knew he was not hurting him.

"How will you free us?" The old man asked gasping a little. Scarecrow knew he would have to give in soon.

"Give me time," Scarecrow said. "Time for you to win, friend."

Scarecrow stood back, and let the old man hit him as hard as he could. Which wasn't much. Scarecrow was beginning to wonder if his play dead act would work.

The crowd began to cheer, and then boo as Scarecrow acted like he was losing to the old man.

Scarecrow tried to make sure he was hit where he would bleed. It wasn't working. The old man just did not have the strength.

The old man got off of Scarecrow, and bent down on his knees breathing heavily. "I'm sorry your highness, I just can't."

Scarecrow knew he had to make a decision at that moment, and it would be something he had to live with the rest of his life. It would haunt his dreams like the rest of the people and creatures he had lost over the years.

The old man looked at him peacefully, and said, "I hold no grudge. I just want peace."

Scarecrow stood, and began to tear up. He looked over at Ordaran who watched with curiosity at what he would do. Scarecrow knew now he gave him a weak old man on purpose.

"I just want to be with my wife," the old man said to him.

Scarecrow blocked everything out at that moment. Without another word, he grabbed the old man's head. The old man brought his hands up to his, and began to pray.

"Forgive me," Scarecrow said in a low voice not looking down at him.

"I already have, your highness," the man said. "Make sure you keep your promise, and free those people."

Scarecrow could only thank the heavens that Dorothy was not here to see this. His sweet, innocent Dorothy was spared this. The innocent brown eyes of the girl with her dog in tow walking down the yellow brick road completely unaware what both their futures held. The woman who appeared to him once again one day during the middle of a war and fought so bravely with him in a world that was not her own.

She had killed Drigka, yes, but it haunted her. She had killed Nargol, but it haunted her dreams. She had said they were a life too, and she never wanted to experience it again. She would never know what Scarecrow was about to do. He would spare telling her the decision he just made.

The roar of the crowd filled his ears as the old man fell to Scarecrow's feet. Every fiber of his being changed at the moment he took an innocent life. It may have been mercy to some, but Scarecrow knew better.

"I will," he whispered over the body as tears burned his eyes.

Ordaran smiled at Scarecrow. He looked over at his guard, and said, "Bring him to me."

...

Queen Ozma of Oz paced the throne room. She had received word from Lord Ordaran that he was satisfied with his catch, and that the marriage did not need to happen. He still had Scarecrow, but Dorothy Gale was now on her way to save him. Her magic could only reach so far, there was no way she could stop her at this point. She could only hope Ordaran would capture Dorothy too, and Ozma would no longer worry.

Ozma was able to take the emerald from Dorothy, but the emerald no longer flickered. It only listened to one person, Dorothy Gale. That was something Ozma could not break.

"Why are you so worried about Dorothy, Nick, and Lion?" Thoreon asked his cousin, and lover. They were alone in the throne room as ordered by Ozma. Reginald had already retired for the night.

Ozma stopped pacing and looked over at Thoreon in shock. "Are you mad? If she defeats Ordaran and Scarecrow is released, we will have a full on rebellion here. The people here are starting to demand to know where they are."

Thoreon waived his hand in boredom, and said, "The people will come around. I don't understand what you're so afraid of."

Ozma raised her hands around her. "Well, maybe losing the throne."

Thoreon yawned loudly. "Even if Scarecrow is freed, then he does not have Glinda's or Dorothy's magic. He cannot defeat you and re-take the throne."

Ozma ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"The only power he has over you, is if Glinda were here, and she isn't. She is trapped in Oscar's world," Thoreon said smiling.

"Marrying Ordaran would have secured our power, now we only have our army who are still loyal to Scarecrow," she said worried.

"Of course they are," Thoreon said. "They always will be for as long as Scarecrow is known to be alive. However, if we can convince them that he and his wife up and left the country, then things may turn around for us."

Ozma still wasn't convinced. Scarecrow had a way of things working out, and when Dorothy Gale returned to Oz, she saved him from death twice.

Ozma knew Dorothy could get the emerald back to her if she really needed it. She could only hope that Dorothy would never realize that.

Ozma needed to start planting it in the heads of the people that their once wise king had abandoned them. She could only hope it worked. If she needed to use her magic, she would, but she preferred the people turn to her on their own first without casting spells. She was actually very jealous of Scarecrow's loyal followers. She tried her best at first, but when Ordaran offered the price for Scarecrow she could not resist. In her mind, she was doing the right thing, and bringing her people to her, but it backfired. She was getting anxious. Ordaran said he would stay in contact, but now that the marriage was off, who knows what could happen.

She kept Dorothy locked up so she would not go after Scarecrow, and to keep her from trying to overthrow Ozma herself. Besides, she took Oran's offer to take Dorothy Gale into custody she was relieved. She did not expect Oran to turn on her for Dorothy. Dorothy has a lot of connections herself, and it angers Ozma that the woman feigns innocence, but she is not. Or maybe Ozma is just jealous that the Savior of Oz is loved all over the land, and she is not.

If Ozma's calculations are correct, Dorothy should be coming into the land of the shape shifters soon. Ordaran is sending an army to capture her and Ozma's two former generals. Ozma only hoped her problems with Dorothy Gale will be solved now, and she can rule Oz like she wants, and continue to grow her power.

….

The two bears watched and waited on the hillside careful not to be seen by the three travelers.

The yellow-eyed animals communicated telepathically.

"What in the world would a human woman, a lion, and a metal man be doing out here?" One asked the other.

The one beast narrowed his eyes to get a better look at them. He knew the emblems well the metal man carried on his body. He did not answer the first question, as he was wondering that himself.

"The Lion is not a changer," the other one said.

"No. I have never known changers to live in Oz," the bear said to the other telepathically.

"Oz? Why are they here?"

Both wanted to know. The woman who was with the creatures is what intrigued both of them more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz, including the books. _

_Hey guys. Sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I didn't have time to proofread, but please enjoy! _

The trip over the mountains was uneventful, except when Tin Man rusted a few times from the snow. They were able to locate an abandoned cave, and spend the night there to wake up to find a blizzard the next morning. It did delay them for about a day, and Lion lead the way to clear the snow as they went along. Luckily, the paths were not too high on the mountain, so it was easy to travel. Once they descended Dorothy was able to start shedding some of the furs she wore. Even though the weather was freezing cold, she was still sweating from the travel up and then down.

She wanted to cry every moment at how bad she was missing Scarecrow, and the fact that the baby may never know his or her father. It broke her heart that what should be a celebration had to stay a secret. There was no way Tin Man or Lion would still let her travel with them to Aglas if they knew her condition. She knew they might notice something once they hit the jungle, but was hoping they would not.

It never ceased to amaze Dorothy how much Oz and this world was like her own, but this world was much more enchanting. She still could not get over the fact that she could actually communicate with animals and other creatures. It never ceases to amaze her that she could fall in love with a Scarecrow, marry him, and now she was having his baby. That one time he was king, and he was killed, and she possessed the magic to bring him back to life, and make him human again. Now, for months she has been without him. Her heart hurt over it. Maybe she should have accepted being queen...

Dorothy sighed to herself. There was no time now to look back with regret. She was a simple farm girl, and schoolteacher who just wanted a quiet life for herself and Fiyero.

She knew she could not handle being queen, and Scarecrow was just plain burned out. She liked doing things for herself, and Scarecrow did the same. The war really took a toll on him, and now he was a prisoner. She worried about his psyche, and once they got to him how he would be. Tin Man, Lion, and her discussed it in length. They were not only worried about his life, but his mental state. Tin Man said he would probably go back into war mode. Lion said he would be making plans for escape and decide on the best one. Dorothy agreed. Scarecrow was a planner. Even on the farm, he would plan out the day to the last detail of fixing a wire on the fence if needed. Dorothy was the same way, but not as detailed. She had her ways and brought all her knowledge back from Kansas with her. They had their disagreements, but in the end it all worked out.

The only fact that she knew was that she loved him more than life itself, and she could only pray he was still alive.

She would never, ever forgive Ozma for what she had done to them. She would have her revenge on the queen, somehow some way.

As they walked Dorothy thought of Toto, Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry. She missed them so much. However, she was not the same as she was with Scarecrow.

Tin Man spoke up bringing Dorothy out of her thoughts. "Oran said there is a farm after we get out of the jungle where horses are for sale. We will ride after that."

Dorothy nodded and looked ahead. She could see the beginnings of the thick, lush jungle forest ahead.

"I hope that place isn't a trap," Lion said with a slight growl.

"Me neither," Tin Man said.

"What about the jungle?" Dorothy asked. She could feel the humidity beginning to set in. She couldn't believe the sudden change in weather as they descended. She could see more mountains in the distance. They looked bare from what she could see. They were getting closer. After the jungle they had one more mountain pass, and then they would enter the lands of South Aglas.

They all stopped to rest, and Tin Man brought out the map. "From what Oran said this should be safe passage for us around the shape shifters," he said pointing to a trail on the map.

"Though we are pretty sure they are guarding the areas around it," Lion said.

Dorothy looked around, and up a hill. She could have sworn she had seen sudden movement.

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Lion who was looking towards that area with her.

Lion looked over at Tin Man and said, "We are not alone, Nick."

Tin Man looked up suddenly and around. "What do your animal eyes see?"

Lion looked around with his nose in the air. He stood on his hind legs, and his eyes searched the hills around them.

Dorothy reached for her gun, and cursed a little when she realized she no longer had it. She could have sworn the emerald was talking to her again. She gripped her knife in a defensive mode. She would now do anything to protect her child.

Lion turned to Tin Man and said, "Do what you were doing. Dorothy let go of your knife. The shape shifters are watching us, but will not attack."

Dorothy reluctantly let go of her knife. She wanted to cry out that she wanted to protect her child, but could not bring herself to say anything just yet.

She nodded and continued to look at the map with Tin Man, whose eyes shifted from hill to hill.

"Can they hear us?" Dorothy whispered to Tin Man.

He shook his head, and said, "I don't know the extent of their powers. Oran said he never experienced anything else except that they change."

Dorothy's eyes darted around. "Do you think we'll be safe?"

"They are very mistrusting from their time as slaves in Aglas. Oran said if we leave them alone, they will leave us alone," Tin Man said.

"Let's hope so," Dorothy said. Her hand immediately went to her belly as she looked around.

It did not get past Tin Man what Dorothy did, and his eyes narrowed in question.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?"

Dorothy kind of gasped, and then blushed. "Yes, Nick. I'm fine. Just tired, and worried."

He gave her a suspicious look, but did not say anything more.

Lion turned and said, "Are we going further or stopping now?"

Tin Man turned to him and asked, 'What do you think, General?"

"I have a better chance of getting Dorothy and I food in the wooded area," he said.

Tin Man nodded and asked Dorothy if she was ok to walk a little more. She agreed. She continued to look around. She could not blame the shape shifters for watching them. From what Oran had told them, those people had been through hell. She just hoped they would understand that they were friends and not foes. She stripped her furs and made sure to hide her belly. She put them in a bush for safe keeping till they came back. First, and foremost on her mind was her husband.

Lion went and explored first, and came back with an all clear. Dorothy had to smile. She still could not get over how her own cowardly Lion was now a great warrior.

"I am smelling animal scents. I believe the shape shifters were just here," Lion said.

"As usual, I will keep watch, you both rest," Nick said.

Dorothy nodded and grabbed her bag. She had a feeling she would not get much sleep tonight.

...

The two black panthers watched closely from the thick trees and vines from the jungle.

"Boren, the troops will be here by tomorrow. It is for them isn't it?"

The panther looked over at the other one. "Yes, Khali. I am confused as to why and what business the citizens of Oz have out here."

Khali looked over at her brother, and her eyes widened in realization. "Remember when the Aglas soldiers came through here before. They had a prisoner, and he was obviously very valuable, because Ordaran was with them. That has to be it!"

Boren frowned. "Then they are fools if they think they can rescue that person."

"What do you think we should do?" Khali asked.

Boren snorted a little. "Nothing. They are obviously not a danger to us. The Lion has not tried anything, so whatever their affairs are with Aglas are not our problem."

It was Khali's turn to frown. "Boren, the woman is with child."

Boren rolled his eyes. His sister was a softie when it came to that. "That is her problem. She chose this, let her live with the consequences."

"I noticed her two companions protect her. She must be important as well," Khali said.

Boren shrugged, and said telepathically. "If she is, that is fine. We will watch what they do from a distance."

"But..."Khali interjected.

"No, Khali. We do not need this again," Boren said.

"She does not look dangerous," Khali argued.

Boren growled at his sister who stepped back, but remained stubborn.

"If she is from Oz, I am pretty sure she practices magic. She may be a witch," Boren said.

"Oh come on. There was that story of the little girl who killed off the witches years ago. They were evil, she does not look like that," Khali said to her brother in their telepathic conversation.

"There is still that one. Glinda I think. Then there is the new Queen, she practices magic from what I've heard," Boren said.

"The metal man and the Lion have seen war, you can tell. The woman, she is different. I just can't explain it," Khali observed.

Boren was thinking the same thing.

He wanted to get a closer look at her, but did not dare. The Lion was still sniffing around the air as they settled near one of the creeks in the area. The metal man began a small fire, and the woman began to boil some water. The Lion was in the creek testing the fish to see if they were edible for them.

Boren wanted to laugh. They did not know this area, and they took precautions.

Boren tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but feel concerned over the woman. Aglas had sent the troops out, and they would come upon them soon. He wondered if he should warn them.

The woman sat down on a log and began to brush out her light auburn hair. As much as Boren wanted to look away he was drawn to the motions of what she was doing. He couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes, as she seemed to be thinking about something or maybe someone.

He wondered what her connection was to that prisoner Ordaran had brought through months ago. It had to be that. There was no other reason why these three people from Oz would be here.

The woman must have had a connection to the prisoner. He surmised she must have been carrying his child.

Boren hated that he could not take his eyes off of her. Her hair rested in waves on her shoulders, her skin was sun kissed, but not much. Her eyes were brown, but big and set right on her heart shaped face. Her lips were a dark pink, and full. She was beginning to get more curvaceous with her pregnancy, but she was still thin, as she was not showing too much.

He felt himself grow uncomfortable, and finally had to turn away. There was just something about her that was…different. He would have sworn she was not of this world.

Suddenly, one his scouts came up to Boren and Khali. The scout was a wolf.

"Boren, the Aglas soldiers are about a half day away," he said telepathically.

Khali turned to her brother and pleaded with him. "Boren…please."

Boren growled in his animal form. "Alright. I will warn her. I will do it alone."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs. _

_This chapter will be Dorothy's and my OC the shape shifter Boren's POV. _

Dorothy tried to sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could see Tin Man was pacing the area, his eyes ever watchful. Lion was against a tree snoring away.

Dorothy sat up, and looked around. The fire was out, as it was warm enough now to not keep it going during the night. The moon was big and bright in the clear sky, but was still masked by the trees of the thick forest. Dorothy had not felt they were being watched in a while. Lion went and scoured the area after they had eaten, and did not find any more evidence of the shape shifters.

She stood, and looked around again. She could hear the faint clanking of Tin Man.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?" He asked coming out of a shadow.

Dorothy smiled slightly, and said, "Yes. I have to go and…"

Tin Man nodded in understanding. "Do you have your knife?"

Dorothy nodded. "I will stay close."

She walked over to the edge of some trees, and tried to keep her privacy as she went to the bathroom. She was doing that a lot more lately, but couldn't help it.

She looked around as she pulled up her pants, and thought she heard a noise. She realized that Tin Man had stopped walking around; he must have heard it too.

She listened for a second, but the cursed her pounding heart in her ears.

"Dorothy!" Tin Man whispered loudly.

Dorothy ran back out of the woods, and found Lion awake and ready to pounce.

"Is it the shape shifters?" She asked.

Tin Man shook his head handing her a sword. "We don't know yet."

Suddenly, the sounds of drumbeats began to surround them through the woods. Tin Man lit a fire, and turned furiously at the noise.

"It's not them," Lion said.

The drumbeats became louder, and more furious. Dorothy looked around trying to make out something within the jungle, but could still see nothing.

She couldn't swallow as fear began to rush through her.

"What is it?" She asked practically crying now.

"I don't know!"

Then the first whoosh of the arrow flew past them. Then another, and then another after that.

Dorothy cried out, and Tin Man dropped the fire from his hands.

"Come out, cowards!" He yelled into the jungle.

Dorothy scoffed at him. Probably not a good idea to do that, she thought furious at him.

Dorothy's eyes widened as one appeared at the edge of the creek, and then more came out of the woods.

There were at least thirty soldiers who appeared in front of them.

Dorothy gasped. "Ordaran…." She whispered. "Ordaran's men."

Then one of them stepped forward, and spoke their common language in a heavy accent.

Lion roared trying to intimidate them, but it didn't work, because the leader just looked at him and smiled.

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Generals," the leader said.

Tin Man narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? We were coming to negotiate the release of the Scarecrow King. Nothing more."

The leader laughed. "Of course you were just coming to negotiate for him. We were expecting that."

The leader looked over at his men, and said, "Take them prisoner!"

Tin Man and Lion looked over at Dorothy and Lion said, "Run, Dorothy."

"I can fight!" She said as the men moved in.

"Take them!" The leader yelled.

Lion roared and jumped into the crowd of soldiers. Tin Man began to swing his ax. He looked over Dorothy again who was swinging the sword making the soldiers stand back.

He was able to fight them off long enough to get near Dorothy. He was worried about Lion being taken down by a few of them.

"Dorothy, you need to run," Tin Man said.

Dorothy looked back towards Tin Man two of the soldiers began to surround her. Tin Man knew she was desperate to see Scarecrow, and may let herself get captured.

"No! I won't leave either of you," she said to him her brown eyes flashing in defiance.

Tin Man punched the soldiers, and then moved to her. "Listen to me! Getting yourself captured will not help him or us. Run, and get help. We will need another way to do this."

Dorothy's eyes widened, and then she realized what she was doing. Tin Man had to smile as a look of determination came across her face, and she began to fight back with an aggressiveness that he hadn't seen since the Nargol.

Scarecrow had taught her a lot of self-defense moves, and it showed. She was easily able to take four soldiers down that were twice her size. The soldiers were not prepared for the small woman to overpower them like she did. Tin Man couldn't help but smile, and swell with pride at her fighting spirit.

"Run!" Tin Man yelled as the soldiers began to overwhelm him. He knew he would be forced to surrender soon. It was over for him and Lion. Lion was being hog tied as Tin Man had water thrown on him. He cursed the Aglas soldiers for making him rust again.

The last thing he could see was Dorothy running into the forest. He could only hope that she found her way out.

...

Dorothy did not turn to look back, but she knew she was being chased. Her lungs burned, and her heart pounded from running over brush, roots, and other things in the jungle she could not identify. She tried to hold the sword, but it became too heavy, and she finally had to drop it. Her hand reached for her knife, which was still there, and then for her belly. She did not forget that she had another life to protect.

Finally, an Aglas soldier caught up to her, and tried to tackle her. He was able to grab her shirt, and she stumbled and fell into the dirt with a thud.

Dorothy groaned for a second and turned over to see the sweaty soldier on top of her. They struggled in the dirt.

The soldier spoke a language to her that she did not understand, but knew well enough he was there to take her prisoner.

She managed to get a hand free, and felt along the ground grunting with every breath to find something as she did not know what happened to her knife.

Finally, her hand hit a rock. It was small, but it would have to do. With all her strength she hit the soldier with the rock and he cried out in pain as blood spattered all over Dorothy's face. The soldier fell back, and Dorothy took her moment to get up and run again.

Breathing heavily, she could hear voices behind her. She felt a slight pain in her belly as she ran. She grasped it, and knew she was losing her strength, but she had to keep going.

Out of nowhere a figure pounced on her, and took her down to the ground. She felt a tremendous pain in her head and saw stars for a few seconds. Dazed, she did not know where she was, and was turned over violently. Her instinct had her put her hands to her face in defense as hands reached for her arms.

She wanted to cry out as she could feel herself losing consciousness. She heard a voice in the distance, and could see the leader of the soldiers who attacked yelling at her, and starting to tie her hands together.

Try as she might, she could not get loose. The bump on her head made her dizzy, and want to vomit. She knew she was now captured like Tin Man and Lion. In a way, she didn't mind, because Tin Man was right she just wanted to see Scarecrow again.

She was about to give up, and give in to the sleep that she wanted when a black figure came out of the forest, and attacked the soldier. She smiled thinking it was Lion, and tried to sit up, but was still too dizzy.

She could hear the scuffle of the animal, and soldier, and then finally a yelp and then heavy breathing as the animal rested for a moment.

Dorothy was able to finally turn, and looked up into yellow eyes. Her eyes widened, and her heart began to pound again. She was about to scream when a hand suddenly came down on her mouth.

"Be quiet! They will hear you. There is nothing you can do for your friends now," the male voice hissed to her.

Dorothy could have sworn a minute ago there was a black panther there. Now, there was a man with slightly glowing green eyes staring down at her in the shadows.

"I have to get to my friends," she whispered desperately to the man who had let go of her mouth.

"You can do nothing for them now. How injured are you?'

Dorothy shook her head, and tried to sit up, but she still felt dizzy, and her stomach was hurting.

"I don't know," she gasped.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Dorothy shook her head, and lay back on the ground taking deep breaths. She was cramping badly in her abdomen. She was getting worried, and wasn't sure what was wrong.

"I will get you to my sister, woman of Oz," he said.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked. Who was this man and why was he helping her? Where did he come from?

"Boren," he said. "You will have to stand for me."

Dorothy nodded, and the man grabbed her arm and helped her to a standing position.

He helped her lean against a tree. She heard voices in the distance again, and sucked in her breath.

"We must leave now," he said to her in urgency.

"My friends…." Dorothy said sobbing a little.

"Like I said. You cannot help them now. Ordaran has taken them. He has invaded our land once more for you."

Dorothy looked up sharply, but still could not see his face. She looked at his green eyes again, and something struck her through the dizziness.

_Shape Shifters! _

Dorothy wanted to try to scream again, but couldn't. She could only hope that they would not hurt her or the baby, and she would be rescued soon.

She turned again to see a horse nuzzling her. She looked up to see yellow eyes this time. The man had turned into a horse, or at least she thought he did, because it still dark.

"Are you Boren?" She asked slightly suspicious.

The horse stepped back and nodded.

"I have no choice do I?" She asked.

The snorted and shook his head. A voice suddenly came into her head, and said, "Not unless you want to die out here."

The horse kneeled and Dorothy made her way to him, and got on his back. She grasped his mane, and tried to sit up, but leaned over more.

She didn't remember the ride back to their village, nor did she remember being carried by Boren into his sister's home. She did not remember the other shape shifters of the clan gathering around to see the woman of Oz, and the ones that chased the soldiers, and their prisoners away.

_Dorothy sat and played with her son by the lake again. He kept splashing water onto her and Scarecrow and giggling. _

_Dorothy smiled as Scarecrow joined his son, and they began to play in the water. She sat content in the sunshine as she watched her son, and her husband having some fun. _

_She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the laughter in the distance. _

_She opened her eyes as the laughter stopped and wondered what was going on. _

_She looked around to see the little auburn haired boy with the deep ocean eyes staring at her smiling. _

"_Where is your father?" She asked smiling back at him. _

"_He can't be here now, mommy. It is not his time or yours," he said in his child voice. _

_Dorothy's eyes narrowed in concern. "What do you mean?"_

_The boy giggled again, and took off running towards the farmhouse again. _

_Dorothy got up and began to run after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"_

_He looked back, but did not stop. _

_A force she could not see nor touch suddenly stopped Dorothy. She looked around confused. _

_She looked towards the door at the farmhouse, and a light began to glow from the inside. She gasped as the door opened, and a white light began to shine from inside. _

_The boy looked back at her one more time, and said, "It's ok mommy. There will be another."_

_Dorothy gasped as her Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry stepped outside, and smiled and waived to her. _

_Auntie Em picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. He began to giggle, and hugged her back. He then turned to Dorothy and waived. _

"_We love you, Dorothy!" Auntie Em and Uncle Henry said at the same time. _

_Dorothy could only stand there, and begin to cry as her son, Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry disappeared through the door. _

_She knew what had happened; she knew the pain in her belly, and what it was. _

_Her son was gone. _

….

Scarecrow awoke in his bed from the dream he just had. He wiped off the sweat, and sat up wondering why in the world he had dreamed about Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. He had never dreamt of them before, and wondered why he would now.

He sat and got his bearings together. He also wondered whom that little boy was they took away from him and Dorothy.

…..

Two days later, Boren and the rest of his clan were able to chase away what was left of the Aglas soldiers who were looking for the woman.

He came back to the village, and changed back into his human form from the tiger. He went right to Khali's cottage, and knocked on the door.

The clan was angry with him for saving her, and bringing possible danger from Aglas back to them, but for some reason he did not care. He wanted to know more about her, and why she was traveling there from Oz.

He needed answers soon from her, to get her back to her people, and get his people out of danger.

Khali opened the door looking grim.

Boren looked up at her confused. "Is she dead?"

Khali shook her golden blonde head, and said, "No. She will recover just fine. I just told her."

He could hear quiet sobbing in the background of the house.

"Then what is wrong with her now?"

He could have sworn Khali began to tear up, but held back. Her green eyes showed her emotion.

"She lost the child, brother."

Boren took a deep breath, and felt sadness for the woman despite still mistrusting her.

"I would like to talk to her," he said.

Khali blocked the door, and he could see a bit of anger in her face. "She is no danger to us, Boren. She cannot talk now. Let her mourn her lost child."

Boren felt his anger grow at his sister. She was soft when it came to people, and one day it would put them in danger.

"At least tell me who she is. Did you find out?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Khali looked back into the house and nodded. Suddenly, she smiled. "She is the little girl who saved Oz once. She is Dorothy Gale."

Boren didn't know how, but something told him that she was not lying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs. _

_I know it's weird that I had Dorothy have a miscarriage so fast, but it is all in my plan for her. _

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You are all the keep me going! _

_Sorry for any grammar errors in this chapter. Hubby came home, and I want to get this out. _

Queen Ozma of Oz was losing control. She was losing control of her land, and her people. The rebellion had been begun.

People were storming the city, and looting, and destroying things as they went along. They chanted Scarecrow's name at every turn. She was trapped here in the castle.

"You need to cast the spell, Ozma," Thoreon said eyes flashing at his cousin and lover.

Ozma looked up at him. She had sent out troops to get control over the riots, but they turned on her.

She had not made friends while queen, and now she had no help from her once former allies. She had no other choice; she had to cast the spell to get control of the country once more.

Oz was falling apart in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The funniest thing was, Ordaran had sent Ozma riches beyond her wildest dreams as payment for not marrying her. He also told her that there would be more once he was done with Scarecrow, and he could have what was coming to him from her.

She had begged him for help with the people, but she had not heard anything yet.

He said that Dorothy Gale had escaped, and Ozma knew that he would find her eventually. She wondered if Dorothy was dead, but she knew better.

"Someone is always helping her!" Ozma suddenly blurted out.

Thoreon turned from the curtains, and said, "I would be very surprised if she was still alive."

"Well, maybe I need to go on a diplomatic journey," Reginald said.

"To who, father?" Thoreon asked.

Reginald shrugged. "Our original plan did not work. The people did not believe us about Scarecrow abandoning them, so we need another route."

Ozma took a deep breath. "Well, I will just cast a spell."

Reginald looked over at the two younger fairies with disbelief.

"You can do that Ozma, but how long before Dorothy realizes she can still use the emerald and free them," Reginald said.

"She has to be dead, uncle," she argued. "She will never know. The spell will last forever."

"You said it yourself. She is always getting help. I have a feeling she is still alive," he said. "It won't if the emerald is used to counteract it."

Ozma scoffed. She wanted absolute power. Over her people, and the land surrounding Oz. But, she couldn't even keep her troops under control. She had to cast the spell.

If Dorothy and Scarecrow were still alive, then that would not happen.

Just when Ozma would make her decision a royal guard entered the throne room.

"What is it?" She asked him frustrated at the interruption.

"Your highness, my apologies. King Oran of the Mifkits is here for a peaceful visit," he said.

Ozma sat up, and Reginald and Thoreon stood at attention.

"What! Does he have anyone with him?" She asked.

The guard shook his head, and said, "No, your grace. Just his personal guards, we searched him and the area already."

She turned to Thoreon who shrugged. "He doesn't have the funds to do anything to us anyway."

"Maybe he will surrender his land. Now that Scarecrow is captured and Dorothy is missing, he has had a change of heart," Reginald said to his niece.

"I still don't trust him. Look what he did," Ozma said.

"Of course not, but he knows he is lost without us. We will defeat him easily," Thoreon said.

"I can't even control my own people, "Ozma said rubbing her chin in thought.

"The spell will change that soon," Thoreon said.

Ozma smiled. Yes, yes it would. She guessed she should be happy. Scarecrow was gone, and Dorothy was lost somewhere in a jungle on the way to Aglas. She would not survive long on her own.

Lion and Tin Man were now captured, and on their way Aglas to join Scarecrow. It was over for the former powerhouse of King Scarecrow. The people would forget him, and they would forget the savior of Oz.

Oscar and Glinda would stay on Earth forever.

One day if Ozma had enough power under her belt, she might even set her eyes on Middle Earth. With that silly wizard being gone, she had a better chance.

"Send him in. I need the troops that he has," she said with a smile.

The guard bowed, and let in the King of Mifkits and his personal guards.

The older man dressed in a purple cape, and a black outfit bowed to Ozma.

"Why should I give you court, Oran?" Ozma asked in greeting. "After what you have done?"

The King fidgeted for a moment, and looked at the queen in regret. The royal Oz guard surrounded him, and his personal guards.

"Forgive me, your grace. I did not realize what I was doing, and you have shown that you can take down a King, and the Savior. So, I came to beg for forgiveness, and open up our channels once more."

"Why should we trust you?" Thoreon sneered.

Oran turned and nodded to his personal guards.

"Permission for them to get you a gift, your grace," Oran said.

Thoreon and Ozma exchanged looks, but Ozma nodded.

Oran waived his hand. The door opened once more, and in walked more guards with Lorna, Leandra, Loila tied up, and struggling in their bonds.

"Traitor!" Lorna yelled to the King.

"Murderer!" Loila yelled.

"You will pay for this, Oran," Leandra growled with chains around her lion neck.

Reginald smiled. "Well, look who it is. Our two munchkin friends, and the lioness. Your mate is now a prisoner Leandra."

Leandra growled. After her came Aslan who still struggled in his chains.

"Thank you, Oran. They will be tried for high treason, and punished accordingly," Ozma said.

Loila spit at her, and was subdued by the guards.

"You murderous, treasonous witch!"

Oran smirked, and said, "The horses are outside."

"How did you get past the people with them?" Thoreon asked suspiciously.

Oran scoffed. "That was easy. I took them through the tunnels."

"We need to close those off," Ozma said to Thoreon.

He nodded in agreement.

"That is wonderful, Oran, but bringing the two munchkin women and the lions to us is hardly retribution for helping Dorothy Gale escape," Ozma said her eyes narrowing.

"I understand, your grace, and I do have something else," Oran said.

"What is it? Dorothy Gale is missing, and the generals are now in the hands of Ordaran with Scarecrow."

Oran smiled, and Ozma became suspicious as he looked up to one of the windows.

Ozma sat up straight as she spotted the bubble coming towards the window.

She knew only one witch who used that bubble with her magic….

"No….it can't be…."

She looked around furiously as the bubble crashed through the window.

"Take them!" She screamed for her soldiers.

Glass went flying everywhere making all of the people in the room run for cover.

Ozma could only stand and watch as the bubble landed, and out walked Glinda and Oscar Diggs.

"Get them!" Thoreon yelled reaching for his wand.

Glinda waived her wand, and everyone in the room froze with the exception of Oran, her, Oscar, Lorna, Loila, Ozma, Thoreon, and Reginald along with Leandra and Aslan.

Ozma stood, and waived her hand. The light began to hit Glinda, but she was too powerful and knocked it off of her easily.

Oran drew his sword, and stood by Oscar who pointed a rifle at Thoreon and Reginald.

"You are done, Ozma. We are back to put the true King back on the throne," Glinda said.

"I am the true royalty here, Glinda. Do you remember the scrolls?" Ozma asked with a laugh.

Glinda laughed bitterly. "I guess you didn't read past your own page, Ozma."

Ozma looked over Glinda in shock, and then willed her magic. Glinda took off flying and fell to the ground.

"Glinda!" Oscar called running to his wife.

Thoreon ran up to Ozma, and said. "Head to the tower, and cast the spell now!"

While Glinda was lying there, Ozma did as Thoreon said.

She began to run to the tower. She needed to cast the spell or Glinda would defeat her.

She ran up the stairs to the highest tower, and looked around. No one had followed her.

She stood over the city, and could see enough of Oz for it to work.

She began to chant in her language the spell that would finally put the people of Oz under her control forever. There would be no way that Glinda could ever break this spell. This was what her father had used on his people when he ruled.

Ozma was so caught up in her spell that she did not see the older woman come up behind her.

She suddenly felt a tremendous pain on the back of her head, and everything went black.

Glinda watched with no remorse as the fairy queen fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Glinda cleaned off her wand, and looked back at her friends who were standing behind her.

She looked them over, and was satisfied that they had Thoreon and Reginald subdued.

The soldiers of Oz came up behind them, and Glinda was satisfied that they would not attack them.

"What are your orders, Glinda?" Oscar asked smiling at his wife.

She looked down at Ozma again, and up at her friends and husband.

"Prepare for battle."

Her voice resonated through the city, and cheers began to echo up to them.

…..

Scarecrow could only watch with wide blue eyes as Tin Man and Lion were brought into the cellblock.

He could only get a few words in before he was pushed back in his cell. Tin Man looked over at him with rusty tears as he spotted Scarecrow. He was happy he was still alive, but sad he had to tell him about Dorothy.

"Sorry, Scarecrow. We tried," he said managing to stop for a moment.

Scarecrow tried to reach through the bars. "Dorothy? Where is she?"

Lion moaned and said, "We don't know. She ran, and that was it."

Scarecrow was shoved back into the cell, and fell to the ground. He could only watch as his two friends were taken away.

He heard laughter, and the cell doors close in the distance.

The other prisoners yelled, and sneered at the two new Oz prisoners.

Scarecrow never felt so defeated. He curled up into a ball, and began to sob quietly.

The dream he had was something more, and now he wondered what.

He cried out in despair, and turned over on the floor. He had no idea if Dorothy was alive or dead now.

His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of his beautiful wife. He prayed to the gods that she was still alive, but hated the fact that she was alone in a world that she didn't know.

He cried out again in physical pain. There was no way she could make it through that jungle alone. Even if she did the shape shifters would probably capture her.

He vowed to get out of here. He vowed that if Dorothy were dead, he would avenge her till his dying breath.

He would find her dead or alive. He swore it.

"Why do you weep, Scarecrow King?" Ami asked from his cell.

Scarecrow sat up and glared at the other man. It was obvious that Ami heard his conversation.

"If your woman is alive, then she will be with the shape shifters," Ami said with a smile.

The guards began to put the fires out in the cellblock. He could hear Lion moaning in defeat.

"How do you know this?" Scarecrow asked in disgust at the man.

Ami smiled. "I just do."

Scarecrow stood and walked up to the man meeting him eye to eye.

"You know nothing. You are nothing more than a killer, and I will kill you when this is done," Scarecrow hissed to him.

Ami's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing, Scarecrow King," he hissed back.

The two men stared down each other for a moment, but Scarecrow almost took a step back in shock as something began to happen to Ami.

His eyes began to turn from brown to a glowing green. His face began to contort, and in its place appeared the head of a snake.

Scarecrow was so shocked he could not even cry out.

Suddenly, he was grabbed through the bars. Strong hands were placed around his throat, and Scarecrow struggled to breath, but couldn't.

"Shut up, and listen!" The snake hissed at him in a very human voice.

The hands relieved the pressure a little, and Scarecrow took a deep breath trying not to cough as to alert the guards.

"What are you?" Scarecrow whispered through the bars.

Ami laughed a little back in his human form. "I am one of the shape shifters that you speak of."

Scarecrow couldn't get over the shock of what he was seeing. Ami's eyes continued to glow green in the darkness.

"If you are one of them, why don't you leave? Surely, you could easily escape," Scarecrow whispered still in shock at what he just saw.

"I have my reasons here. If your woman is still alive she will be with my clan," he whispered. "They will not hurt her if she cooperates with them."

"What do you want from me?" Scarecrow asked instead of acknowledging what he just said.

"You need to follow my lead. We will be fighting each other soon, Scarecrow King. Ordaran will want that, and we will go from there."

"How do I know I can trust you? You kill for sport," Scarecrow said.

Ami laughed bitterly. "Don't be fooled by those men, Scarecrow King. They are not prisoners. They volunteer and are free to food, women, and drink if they win against the prisoners here, which they do except for me and now you," he said in a whisper. "Don't you ever find it odd you never see those men here?"

"What about the old man that I took out?" Scarecrow asked suspiciously.

Ami laughed softly again. "That old man had a plague, Scarecrow King. Didn't you see the illness in his eyes? He volunteered to die."

Scarecrow's shoulders slumped. Now, that he looked back on it, he realized Ami was right. He never saw any other warriors except Ami. Men here would disappear, and new ones would appear all the time.

"We will need to fight again soon, Scarecrow King. Then each other," Ami said.

"Then what?"

"We will fight each other, and then we will kill the lord," Ami said determination in his eyes.

"Did you have this already planned?" He asked still not trusting him, but what could he do?

"Yes, but I could not find one that I needed, and then you came along," Ami said smiling and letting Scarecrow go.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I, too am a leader. I lead the shape shifters. They have been almost wiped out now," he said.

"Does Ordaran know this?"

"No. He will though, he will know as I put a sword through his gut that he killed not only my clan, but my son."

Scarecrow could only look at the man in shock as he explained who he was.

"One more thing, Scarecrow King," Ami said.

"What?"

"Your woman is alive. My clan will have found her by now," he said in a whisper.

"How do I know that?"

"You don't but I do."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs._

"Dorothy, you shouldn't go. You still need to heal," Khali said to the auburn haired woman who was lacing her boots.

Dorothy looked up to Khali and smiled slightly. She had really appreciated Khali's help, and her new friendship with the shape shifter. She hoped they would be able to stay in contact once this was all over.

Without Khali and the rest of the shape shifters there was a good chance Dorothy would be either captured, dead, or lost in the jungle by now. Dorothy did have the map, but that didn't mean it was completely accurate.

"Dorothy, please. You can't do this alone," Khali pleaded.

Dorothy took a deep breath, and stood looking at her new found friend. Dorothy was already mourning her loss, and knew she would have to tell Scarecrow. She knew in her logical mind she should head back to Mifkit and seek help, but they said they would be here in two weeks if they went missing. They should be on their way by now.

Dorothy took about a week to recover. The shape shifters were very suspicious of her at first, but when some began to find out who she was, they began to warm up to her.

Khali stood with her hands crossed at her chest. She had on a simple white and brown dress, and boots. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a simple bun. Her green eyes were the most potent that Dorothy had ever seen, and seemed to have that slight glow to them even in daylight.

She had stayed human the whole time Dorothy was sick, but when Dorothy felt better she had turned into a cat. Dorothy was amazed what these people could do.

These people came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. The clan was very close, and came together to help Dorothy out. Dorothy was grateful for not only feeling safe while she healed, but also how supportive they had become.

Dorothy walked over and gave her new friend a hug. As friendly as Khali was, her brother was still stand offish towards Dorothy.

Dorothy wondered why. She hadn't been able to properly thank Boren for saving her life.

When Dorothy was walking around outside after a few days Boren had stood just watching her, but barely spoke.

"Khali, you have no idea how grateful I am for you. I will never be able to repay what you did for me," Dorothy said hugging her tightly.

Khali shook her head. "You have been through so much already."

Dorothy felt some tears burn her eyes, but she needed to be strong.

"I haven't seen my husband in months. Even if he is dead, I need to know. I am willing to risk my life for it. I no longer..." Dorothy took a deep breath..."I no longer have another to worry about except Scarecrow."

Khali nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and the women separated. Khali went to answer, and let her brother in.

Boren looked on at Dorothy, and nodded.

Boren was a very handsome man. He had golden blonde hair that was short, but the bangs still fell in his green eyes, which he was constantly pushing out of his face. His face was rugged, and he kept a shadow of beard and mustache. He was lean with slight muscles showing through his blue shirt. He wore brown pants with sword at his side, and black boots. Dorothy could have taken him for a pirate.

Boren looked her over confused. "What are you doing?"

Dorothy reached for her bag. It was recovered after the other clan members brought her here.

"I am leaving. I can't wait for reinforcements to get here, because I don't know if they will or how long," Dorothy said standing there waiting for Boren to move.

"Are you going back to Oz?" He asked.

Dorothy shook her head. "No. I am finishing my journey and going to Aglas," she said.

She noticed Boren blocked the door.

Boren looked over at Khali who shook her head slightly.

"Khali. May I have a moment with the Savior?" He asked.

"Dorothy," Dorothy corrected.

Khali nodded, and left the home.

Dorothy sighed, she knew she wasn't a prisoner so what was the problem? Why did they care what she would do now?

"Listen. There is no way I can ever repay you enough for saving my life, but if I am not considered a prisoner then I should be free to go," she said.

Boren looked at her a little sharply, but regained his composure.

He then thought for a moment, and asked, "Would you take a walk with me? After all, it is almost nightfall, wouldn't it be better to leave in the morning?"

Dorothy sighed again. If she sat around any longer than she would think about what she just lost, and what she was losing now, and she didn't want to.

But, deep down she knew the shape shifter was right.

She dropped the bag, and said, "Alright."

Boren smiled slightly and said, "Good choice."

Dorothy and Boren walked out of the door, and people were doing their work as they walked around the village. Some people waived to them.

"You really have a wonderful place here," Dorothy said to him.

"Thank you. We worked hard for our peace," Boren said looking straight ahead.

Dorothy scoffed a little. "I know that feeling."

Boren led her to a small river, and there was a bench there. He motioned for her sit down, and Dorothy admired the beauty of the lush green forest, and the clear blue of the river. This place would rival Oz.

She had to admit that she felt soothed by the running water.

"I want to get straight to the point," he said looking over the water.

He then turned and looked at her, and Dorothy almost caught her breath, as his eyes seemed to focus on her lips for a moment.

"Of course," she answered.

"Are you really who you say you are?" He asked.

"How do you want me to answer that?" Dorothy asked sharply.

Boren leaned back and smiled a little. "However you want," he said.

"I can't prove it. Everything about my story has since been destroyed save for a plaque located in Munchkin City in Oz," she answered.

"I remember hearing that story. The little girl who fell from the sky, and with the help of her three friends, and a witch she killed two witches on her own," he said.

Dorothy couldn't help herself, but she laughed. "That is definitely not all of it."

"May I hear it?"

Dorothy was a little annoyed, but told him everything that she remembered.

Boren sat and listened intently asking questions from time to time.

"So, you are able to time travel?" He asked.

"So, you are able to shift into an animal?" Dorothy asked smiling.

Boren scoffed, but smiled. "Very good, Savior."

Boren looked away in thought and asked. "So, you end up coming back, and you married King Scarecrow, and killed the witches brother. So, it was him that came through here a few months ago."

Dorothy lowered her head. "Yes."

"But, he looked human..."

"I told you how that happened," Dorothy answered.

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"This is unbelievable," he said.

"I really don't care what you believe. If I am not a prisoner what does it matter where I am from? I could be from Mars for all you know," she said.

"Where?"

"Never mind."

"Why did I save you?"

"I don't know, but like I said, I am forever grateful," she said.

Boren looked down at the ring on Dorothy's finger. He noticed the emerald.

Boren looked down and back up at her. "There is no way I cannot believe you."

Dorothy blinked and asked, "Why?"

"Your ring. Only a Queen would be fit for that ring," Boren said.

Dorothy blushed, and covered it with her other finger.

"You look uncomfortable with it, Dorothy."

Dorothy took it off her finger, and held it out to Boren. "This can be replaced. My unborn child who I lost, and my husband cannot."

Boren laughed slightly, and pushed it back at her. "That is not what I meant, Dorothy."

Dorothy blushed again, and put it on her finger. "What did you mean?"

"You seem embarrassed by its wealth," he said.

Dorothy looked down at it and said, "I am not embarrassed by it at all. It is just I am a farm girl, and this kind of wealth was always foreign to me."

"Is that why you never became queen?"

Dorothy nodded. "Among other things. Are you going to tell me your story?"

"Not just yet. I want to know what you think you're doing by leaving and trying to go to Aglas yourself."

"My husband and my friends," Dorothy answered. "Am I a prisoner?"

"As I said, no," he answered.

"Then why are you stalling me?"

"Because you have no idea what you are walking into," he said to her.

"I would have if I had been captured," she said.

"Maybe, but remember my people were slaves once to Aglas. Ordaran is just as bad as his father. He would beat you down, and maybe sell you if you're lucky, and if he really liked you, then he would keep you for his own pleasures," Boren said.

Dorothy rose from her side of the bench. "Thank you for the warning."

Boren rose with her, and narrowed his eyes. "Do you think you can save your husband?"

"I have to try," she said stubbornly.

Suddenly, Boren put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. He was trying to knock some sense in her. She was stubborn.

Boren didn't know how or why, but Dorothy Gale was making him feel things he hadn't felt in ages. He kept telling himself that she was married, and her dedication to her husband was something that anyone could envy.

There was something about this woman from another world that stirred his senses. He tried, and tried to stay away from her the week she recovered.

But, he would go and check on her just to get a look. For some reason, he did not want her to leave. He hated himself for it. He knew he should just let her go, because it was none of his business, but there was something about her.

She was definitely not of this world. He could tell by the look of her. She was different in the way she carried herself, and presented herself.

He found himself strangely attracted to her. Khali told him that she did not even flinch when she changed into a cat. In fact, she had been fascinated. He knew she was used to being around other creatures, but none that could change physically.

Dorothy looked down at his hands, and back at him straight in the eyes, and said, "Please let me go."

Boren took his hands from her shoulders and held them in the air.

"I will do as you ask, and spend one more night here, but I will leave as soon as the sun rises," Dorothy said.

Boren wanted to shake her again and make her think about what she was doing.

Actually, he just wanted to kiss her, and feel those pink lips on his. The Scarecrow King had made the right choice waiting for her to come back.

He hated that he was attracted to a married woman, and the wife of a King on top of that. He never had any issues with Oz. In fact, he had not heard a bad word about the straw man, but the King had also made enemies. Ordaran included.

He could see a change in her after the loss of her child. She was now more determined, and not doubtful of her mission.

One way or another she would go. Boren kept thinking that he shouldn't care. That it was her problem. Not his, but she had no idea that trouble that she was bring upon herself.

"Do you even know the layout of the area?" He asked her.

Dorothy shook her head. "No, but I am sure I can find out."

Boren laughed. "How? By dressing as of one of Ordaran's whores?"

Dorothy blinked for a moment. "If that is what I have to do."

Boren laughed aloud again, and knew he was upsetting the King's wife.

"They would eat you alive, Dorothy Gale. You are too sweet for that place," he said.

Dorothy sighed. She had enough. "Alright then. What do you suggest?"

"You stay here till your friends get here," he said, and he meant it. "I know King Oran, and I will make sure he knows you are here."

"That is not an option."

"Then what is?"

"Thank you for your concern, Boren. I am going to get a good night's sleep, and then head out at sunrise," Dorothy said walking away.

Boren did not stop her. He knew he had to make another plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs._

_I know you guys are anxious for Scarecrow and Dorothy to reunite, and I promise it will be soon. _

Scarecrow just defeated his new opponent. Another kill, another mark on his soul.

He wiped the blood off his hands as Ordaran looked down and smiled at him. The woman with the dark curly hair was also there again. Today, she wore a bright orange dress that was still low cut. Scarecrow wondered who she was now. It had to be more than one of Ordaran's lovers.

Scarecrow could only walk away from the body on the ground. There was nothing he could do. He had to kill to live. Lion had been pitted against two men the day the before, and though he took out both easily, Scarecrow could tell it was tough to do. Tin Man was still recovering from the rust that he acquired after the water had been thrown on him in the jungle, and had yet to fight.

Scarecrow began to walk back to the door of the arena. He still did not trust Ami. Ami had another agenda besides defending the honor of his son. Scarecrow could just feel it. Ami had plenty of chances to take out Ordaran. He was a shape shifter, but there was something more to this story.

The only thing that he did believe Ami on was that Dorothy was still alive and with the shape shifters. He could just feel it in his heart. He could only hope that he would find her soon, or she would make her way back to Oz safely to get help. From who, he didn't know.

Ordaran motioned for a guard and Scarecrow was taken by the other guards, and put into shackles again. This time they took a turn, and Scarecrow was then led out of the arena. He was still dirty, dusty, and bloody. He blinked in the bright sunlight to get his bearings together. The roads were paved in stones, and people stopped to stare at the man in shackles being led away from the arena.

Scarecrow realized that they were heading to the pyramid like structure in the middle of the city. It was a bronze in color, and reflected the sunlight. Scarecrow would have admired it's architecture if it hadn't been the castle of his enemy.

He was led through the main doors where guards stood under fires that were lit above them.

The inside was simple metal, and concrete with house symbols surrounding the emblem of Aglas. Which was a sun in a red circle. There were plants that Scarecrow did not recognize adorning the walls in pots. Servants walked around cleaning or other things. Guards were everywhere.

He was then turned and guided up a series of stairs, and huge wooden doors stood down a long hallway.

The double doors opened and he was escorted into another hallway then made to go right.

A room opened again by a woman and there were colors of rich red, and gold colors adorning the windows. By the lit fireplace was a table, and next to that was a bathtub. Two other women were filling the tub with water. Scarecrow spotted a bed on the other side of the room along with other tables or chairs.

Scarecrow had been learning the Aglas language and asked the one soldier.

"What is this?'

"You will see Scarecrow King," the soldier said smiling.

The two women who were filling the bath finished, and laid out some linens. Then stood to the side.

Scarecrow was released from his shackles, but the guards stood by with swords pointed at him.

"You may leave," a female voice said from the other side of the room.

Scarecrow groaned as he spotted the woman with Ordaran sitting in a chair.

The soldiers left the room, but the door locked behind him.

She moved over to the table and leaned against it drinking something from a cup, and smiling at him.

"You fought bravely today," she said putting the glass down on the table.

She told the one blonde girl servant who had poured the water to get Scarecrow a glass of wine.

"I would not call that brave, my lady," Scarecrow said.

The woman just smiled, and walked over to him.

Scarecrow hesitated when the girl handed him the wine.

"Do you fear poison now that you are human once more, Scarecrow King?" She asked laughing lightly.

Scarecrow looked down at it, and frowned. "Possibly. My straw could have handled it, but not my human form."

"How does it feel to be human again, Scarecrow King?" The woman asked coming a little close to him that he could almost feel her body against his.

Her brown eyes were filled with a sultry mischievous look.

"It was fine months ago," he answered.

She grabbed the glass from him and took a sip then handed it back to him.

"There. No poison," she said smiling again.

Scarecrows just looked at the glass again, and then back up at her. What did she want?

"Forgive me, my lady, I haven't had the pleasure of your name," he said trying to ignore her body almost pressing against his.

She laughed lightly and said, "So honorable, my king. My name is Meera, and I am the Lord's cousin."

Scarecrow wondered if she was still one of Ordaran's lovers as well.

"I try to be, my lady," he answered swallowing hard.

She suddenly walked away, and waived her hand. One of the maids handed her a wet cloth. She came back over, and looked up at Scarecrow.

"Oz is a fascinating nation. So…..enchanting from what I have heard. Along with the noble king who ruled at one time."

Scarecrow still wondered about Ordaran's cousin. She was very sure of herself as she stood in front of him. He would not be surprised if she was one of Ordaran's lovers. Ordaran had been long rumored to not only take many women, but men as well. Who says that he would not take his cousin?

Meera crinkled her nose. "You smell like a cow," she said laughing at her own joke.

"Apologies my lady. I was just fighting," Scarecrow said.

He looked around the room, but did not see a means of escape as of yet.

To his shock and surprise, Meera grabbed his neck, and pulled herself against him. She was surprisingly strong for her small stature.

"Stay still, Scarecrow King. I do have guards outside the doors," she whispered in his ear.

Scarecrow wanted to struggle away from her, but knew she was right. He would die before he hit the ground if he put a hand on her.

She smelled like a flower he could not place. Her body was warm, and her breasts soft against his chest.

She suddenly looked down, and began to wipe his chest with the cloth, which made Scarecrow shiver a little.

Scarecrow began to breath heavily at the touch. He cursed his male instincts taking over his logical brain.

"Do you like?" She asked as her hand made its way down his torso.

Scarecrow knew where she was going, and he didn't like it a bit. There was no way in hell he would ever even think of laying with this woman. Not just because of Dorothy, but she was Ordaran's family.

"Please don't," he choked out as her hand brushed his pants.

She pouted a little and took a step back. "Why not?"

Scarecrow looked down, and saw the knife at her side.

"I am a married man," he answered trying to regain his composure.

Meera laughed loudly. "You really are a noble man, Scarecrow King. The man who gave up the throne of Oz for a woman."

She walked up to him again, and looked him over as he said, "That is not correct. My land's ancient scrolls brought Ozma in."

Meera laughed again. "Ancient prophecies are not always true, Scarecrow King. You did it for that farm girl. You could have easily overtaken Ozma the fairy."

"That farm girl is my wife," he said.

"Who might be dead," she said lightly.

Scarecrow didn't even want to think about that. He started to formulate a plan in his head. He had to get to that knife. He knew if Meera knew how to use that knife, she knew how to fight.

He had to overpower her.

"I will find out. What do you want for me?"

Meera laughed again. "I like you. I have never been around many noble men in my life. Besides, you are very handsome."

Meera had more wine handed to her, and she took a drink. "Handsome, and noble. Such a rare combination."

"Thank you," he said still thinking about his plan.

"I have wanted you from the moment I set my eyes on you," she said.

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "You don't mince words do you?"

"No."

"Have you said to other fighters?"

"No, just you," she said smiling. Her voice was becoming husky.

"That is a compliment. Thank you," he said still eyeing her.

"Well, I was expecting something else after all," she said putting the wine glass down.

Scarecrow knew at that moment what he had to do. He asked the gods and Dorothy to forgive him. He would never, ever love another woman than he would Dorothy Gale. He tried to picture her standing there for a moment.

"What were you expecting?" He asked huskily. He hoped she would fall for it.

Meera looked at him and smiled. He was hoping she took the bait.

She did.

"Well, I was still expecting a man made of straw. Not very comfortable to sleep with, wouldn't you say?"

"That I could not control," he said.

He wondered about how he would get Lion, and Tin Man out, but he would worry about that later. Right now he had to plan his own escape.

"I think you're right though," he commented eyeing her up and down.

"About what?"

"My wife is probably dead," he said smiling slightly as Meera looked up at him again.

"Do you need some comfort, Scarecrow King?" She asked as she reached for the straps to her dress.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

The dress with the knife fell to the ground before Scarecrow could react.

He swallowed hard again as she stood naked before him. She then dismissed her maids.

He hadn't planned for that. He thought she would stay dressed for a few more moments, and he could get the knife.

"You still stink, Scarecrow King," she said.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to not look too closely at the naked woman standing before him.

"Why…..why don't you help me?" He said trying to clear his throat.

"Of course," she said in a low voice.

She pulled him over to the bath, and then turned around, and lightly touched her lips to his.

He closed his eyes again trying to imagine Dorothy doing this.

He then opened them, and yelped as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down. She still kissed him as her hand made it's way down to things that were private.

He absolutely hated his response. He opened his eyes to see she had kicked the dress and the knife out of the way.

She then guided his hand to her breast, and made him touch it.

Before he could react, he was suddenly pushed into the bath, and made a big splash all over the floor.

The hot, soapy water surrounded him, and he had to get his bearings together for a moment.

"Clean yourself," she ordered standing above him smiling.

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "Of course, my lady."

He had to do something else. He would not have sex with this woman if it killed him. He had to get out of here.

The cloth was thrown at him, and he began to wash himself.

Meera watched and waited patiently.

Then Scarecrow realized something. He had been so distracted that he hadn't realized that he was still holding the wine glass.

He looked at it and saluted Meera, and then he drank it. Meera laughed lowly.

He smiled to himself as he set the glass down on the side of the bathtub.

"I think I am clean enough, my lady," he said looking up to her and smiling with the dirty cloth in his hand.

"You smell better," she said.

Scarecrow gave the invitation and said, "Please tell me then that I am good enough for you now."

Feet entered the water first, and then a female body suddenly straddled him.

"Good enough, Scarecrow King," She said leaning into him.

He let her touch him, but he did not respond as much as he probably should have. The guilt was just killing him inside. He had loved Dorothy Gale from the moment he met her. He had waited so long for her to come back, and then they were finally together.

She had brought him back from the brink of death, made him whole and human again. She was still alive, and even if she wasn't, he just could not give himself to another woman.

He now distracted Meera. He let her lips touch his. Her tongue enter his mouth. He prayed for it to stop, but she was very persistent, and when he did resist she put him back in line.

"You are ready for me, Scarecrow King," her hot breath whispered in his ear.

Scarecrow smiled again. "No."

Meera pulled back a little in shock. "No?"

"No."

He grabbed the wine glass, and broke it against the bath. He suddenly grabbed Meer's wet hair, and held the sharp broken piece to her throat.

"Scream, and I will not hesitate to put this through your flesh," he said to her quietly.

Meera began to breath heavily, but did not scream as he gripped her hair.

"My cousin will kill you," she said between gasps at the pain from the grip on her hair.

"I have seen war, Meera. I have done things that I have to live with the rest of my life, but there is one thing," he began.

"What?" she asked. She was definitely a fighter, but she knew better to fight back with the sharp glass touching her flesh at her neck.

Scarecrow pulled her closer and said, " I love my wife. You should have never trusted me. Now get up."

Meera rose from the bath, and Scarecrow did the same. She was eyeing the knife.

"Don't even think about it," he said to her.

He then turned her around, and held the glass in front of her still at her neck.

He looked around, and asked, "Where is the secret entrance the maids left through."

She didn't answer. Scarecrow was getting annoyed at her.

He grabbed her hair again, and pulled her against him. She cried out, but he put his other hand to her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Where is it?" He whispered menacingly digging the glass a little deeper.

She pointed to her left. "It is not secret. There will be guards."

"I'll take my chances," he said.

He suddenly turned her around and made her come face to face with him.

"Where would Ordaran be now?" He asked.

She shook her head. She tried to struggle against him, but Scarecrow was too strong.

"Yes, you do know," he said to her. "Don't lie to me."

"You will never make it out Aglas alive, Scarecrow King," she said with sarcasm.

"You should have never trusted me, Meera. Now tell me!"

"He would be with his advisors now," she gasped as his grip on her tightened.

"Where is that?"

"At the top of the other stairs you came in on," she said.

"Thank you. You are a very beautiful woman, Meera," he said smiling to her.

"You will not live to see the sun set, Scarecrow King," she said her eyes flashing and spitting at him in disgust.

Scarecrow took his other hand, and placed it on her neck still careful to hold her in place.

'When my armies come for me, I promise I will spare you," he said.

He then pressed down on her shoulder, and cut off blood flow to her head. Her eyes widened and she struggled against him again, but then she crumpled his arms.

Scarecrow picked her up bridal style, and put her sleeping form on the bed. It would not be long till she awoke again.

It would not be long till the either the maids or the guards would come investigate.

He turned and put his pants back on. He cursed that he did not have a shirt. He would have to get one from the guards.

He had to somehow get Lion and Tin Man out. He thought about taking Meera hostage, and bargaining for them, but knew that would not work.

He had to find another way.

He looked up at the wall, and could not believe his luck. There sat a sword in it's scabbard.

He looked at it, and found it was a little dull, but would have to do.

He found the door, and opening it looking around. The hallway was empty and he could see light up ahead. He had to get a soldier with a head covering to disguise himself. It was the only way.

He knew this probably led to the servant areas.

Taking a deep breath, and looking back to make sure Meera hadn't awakened he quietly closed the door, and broke off the handle without making too much noise.

He began to walk down the hall with the knife, and the sword in both hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Hey All! My deep apologies for taking so long. My job has been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to write what I outlined. _

_I am hoping to get two more chapters out this week. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. The movies or the books, or the plays. _

Glinda, Oran, and Oscar planned their strategy for attack on Aglas to free their friends. Glinda already knew that Dorothy was safe with the shape shifters, but was also moving ahead to Aglas with one of them.

Glinda had Ozma, Reginald, and Thoreon under a magic spell to keep them from causing more problems for Oz. The people of Oz had calmed down, and all armies were now waiting on orders to go rescue the former King.

"I wish you would send a message to Dorothy to stay put till we get there," Oscar said.

Glinda looked over at her husband and said, "Do you really think she would listen? Besides, she is in safe hands with the clan leader."

Oscar frowned but continued to look over their map. They didn't know how accurate the layout of Aglas was, but it would have to do.

"I am going to send a message ahead for the shape shifters to let us pass," Oran said.

"Good idea. They helped Dorothy out, but they might be intimidated with a whole army coming. Especially, with their leader being with Dorothy," Oscar said.

"How many men?" Oscar asked Oran.

"I have 10,000, and yours is counting about 30,000 that responded so far," Oran said. "The gargoyles sent about a 1000."

"Any word on Lion's or the other's well-being?" Leandra asked worried.

"From what I could see they are still arena fighting," Glinda said putting a hand on Leandra's shoulder.

Leandra scoffed. "That is just cruel. Lion can take out ten men at least. He was overpowered in the jungle because he wanted to let Dorothy get away."

"That is Ordaran's revenge," Oran said. "However, I think he is surprised at how well they are doing."

"Agreed," Glinda said.

Oscar went to speak to the advisors that were still sympathetic to Scarecrow about controlling Oz. Oscar took over with hostile intent, and in their laws is perfectly acceptable if current rule was not in the best interest of the people.

Glinda will stay behind to keep Ozma in check, and rule in their stead. She had no other choice, Oz would fall into chaos if someone was not there, and there would be a chance that Ozma and her family could escape from their spell.

Oran, and the others went to organize the armies, and Glinda went to check on her prisoners.

The jail cells were now surrounded by a force field that Ozma and the others had tried to break, but were unsuccessful.

Ozma and Glinda faced off, and Glinda finally said, "This could have all been prevented, but your greed got the better of you."

Ozma's eyes flashed angrily. "Haven't you ever wanted to have Oz move forward?"

Glinda scoffed. "With what, my dear? Cutting off our allies? Marrying the enemy, and having Scarecrow possibly die by his hands? What has that gotten you, Ozma?"

"I didn't think you would make it back here. Oran tricked me with Dorothy, and..."

"Stop, just stop, Ozma. You had an end goal in mind, and it didn't work out because Ordaran did not want to marry you, and he got what he wanted then dumped you," Glinda said."You and your family are not the victims here."

Ozma smiled. "I do have more family, Glinda. They will come for us."

Glinda smiled back. "I do realize that, your grace. However, jewels from Oz's greatest mines are worth more than your life apparently."

Ozma's face dropped, but she did not say another word to Glinda.

Glinda smiled and walked out of the dungeon area.

….

Dorothy sat atop of Boren who was in horse form. She did not like it all that he decided to accompany her. Dorothy was happy to have a horse now, it made the trip much faster, but she preferred a regular horse, not the shape shifter.

They were now one day out from reaching the borders of Aglas.

"Are you going to keep quiet the rest of the journey?" Boren asked through his horse mouth.

"I did not want to put you or your people in danger. I wish you had just let me go alone," Dorothy said pushing a stray of her auburn hair back behind her ear.

Boren snorted in horse form. "I had told you that I need to see what is going on with my own. This is not only your fight, Dorothy Gale."

Dorothy scoffed. "You weren't thinking that but days ago. You wanted to stay out of everything."

"I can change my mind, besides you need a guide, and then you are on your own," Boren said to her.

He didn't really mean that. He would stay with her until they would see what was happening. Her stubbornness absolutely infuriated him, but he had to admire her bravery.

He really did have other business in Aglas. He wanted to know if Ami was still alive or not.

"We should be coming upon the tavern in a couple of hours," he commented. "I will go back to human form then."

"I keep hearing about this famous tavern. I guess the food and the beer there are really good," Dorothy commented thoughtfully. "Along with the women that make their business there."

Boren laughed at her comment. "Yes, the Prancing Dragon. It has some fine women there, and many deals have been made there that were…..uh…not approved by the law of other lands," Boren said.

"You know this first hand?" Dorothy asked smirking with an eyebrow rose in question.

Boren really just wanted to take her to a room there and…

He shook his head. He needed to get those thoughts out of his human head.

She was married. Not only that, he was a king.

"I have had some good times there, yes."

"I am not surprised," Dorothy said a little disgusted.

"Jealous?" He asked teasing her.

Dorothy frowned at his question. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of the freedom those women have? Of not being bogged down by rules, statuses, and other such things?" Boren asked her.

"Yes, of constantly wondering if you are going to get paid, raped or murdered while performing your duties? No, thank you. I would take my boring life any day," Dorothy answered.

"I can't argue that one, Dorothy Gale. However, I think you tell a lie," Boren said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your life has been anything but boring since meeting the Scarecrow King, correct?" He asked smiling to himself.

Dorothy stiffened, but she kept a straight face. " Yes, I contributed to the war for Oz, why?"

"Yes, and you killed the Witch King with that weapon you call a gun," Boren said.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you regret it?"

Dorothy sat and thought for a moment. "Not one bit."

Boren smiled again. Underneath that meek exterior was a warrior.

Dorothy was about to prove that to him once again.

Boren changed into a human again once they arrived at the Prancing Dragon Tavern. It was a big tavern with a few floors. The woods surrounding it were starting to thin out, as they got closer to the desert area of Aglas.

"Does this place know you here?" Dorothy asked the blonde man standing beside her.

"Yes, but I have a plan for you…"

Boren couldn't finish his thought as he caught Dorothy staring at two Aglas soldiers who entered the tavern.

"That happens all the time. Ordaran doesn't share his whores," Boren said.

"I know them. They were the ones who took Scarecrow," Dorothy said swallowing hard.

Boren swallowed hard. He would have to go with another plan, because they might recognize Dorothy.

Before Boren could tell Dorothy what he was going to do she was walking towards the tavern door.

"Dorothy, no!"

She ignored him, and continued on. Before he could reach her she was through the doors.

Dorothy looked around the darkened tavern, and people began to stare at her. She ignored the smiles, and leers, and went straight to the bartender. She did not hear Boren come in after her. If he wanted to be cautious that was fine. She was sick of being cautious. She had her friends, and her husband to rescue.

She would take it easy here, and work her way in. She had to get to those soldiers.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" The bartender smiled at her. It didn't get past Dorothy that he was missing some teeth.

Fingering her knife. "I am a thirsty traveler. Some beer please."

The bartender laughed. "Really? Do you have money?"

Dorothy leaned over the bar, and said, "Only if you ask nicely."

The men around her snickered a little, they did not believe her. The bartender continued smiling. "What would you like?"

Some of the men in the room began to lick their lips, and look her up and down. She noticed some eyed her ring.

The bartender leaned in to match her eyes. "I need payment then we can…..talk."

"Oh we'll talk alright, but first I need a drink," she said staring back at him.

Dorothy reached into her pocket and put an emerald coin into his hands.

The bartender looked at it and then her in surprise. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why is a lady from Oz here?"

"My business is my own, but I have a question," Dorothy said. She still eyed the other men in the room.

"What?" The bartender asked smiling at the emerald in his hands, and giving Dorothy a mug of beer.

"You will tell me where those two soldiers went," Dorothy said taking another long drink of beer.

She was never much of a beer drinker, but it was cold and frosty, and felt good from the heat she had been enduring.

"Why? Do you want to join them? I have enough whores right now," the bartender said lowly.

Dorothy looked around and could see the men in the room leaning in to listen.

"A woman has a right to make a living however she sees fit, but no, that is not what I want," Dorothy said.

"Those soldiers pay me well for those whores. I don't need one from Oz interfering with my business," the bartender clearly not listening to Dorothy.

Dorothy rolled her eyes even though she was getting nervous with all the men that were in the room, and how they were eyeing her. She had no idea what happened to Boren, and was angry that he had apparently abandoned her.

Dorothy leaned in again, and said, "I guess you didn't hear me correctly. I am no whore, and I want to know where those two soldiers are."

Suddenly, a cat wrapped its tail around Dorothy's leg. Dorothy jumped a little startled that she hadn't noticed it before. Snickers came from the men around her, but she gathered herself quickly.

She looked down and glared at the cat, but then noticed his yellow eyes. Her eyes widened, but she cleared her throat and looked back at the bartender.

"I ain't tellin' some whore from Oz where those soldiers are," the bartender growled a little.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in anger and she replied, "Yes, you will."

The bartender smiled sarcastically and said, "What will you do if I don't tell you?"

Dorothy rubbed her finger against the glass, and said, "You don't want to know."

The bartender nodded, and a couple of men began to approach Dorothy, she grabbed her knife, and went to defend herself when the men stopped short and stepped away. She heard a gurgling noise in behind her, and turned to see the bartender getting very red as a cobra was wrapped around his neck.

"You will tell the lady, nice and quiet where the soldiers are," the snake hissed to the bartender.

The bartender struggled and tried to get his men to attack, but it was obvious to Dorothy these men feared shape shifters as she began to hear murmurs around her.

"They'll kill me," he said trying to breathe through Boren's strangle hold.

"Just show us, and they'll never know," Boren hissed again.

But, the bartender didn't need to tell them. Dorothy heard a drunken singing begin to resonate from upstairs. There were 3 floors to this tavern and she surmised it was coming from the third floor.

Before Boren could do anything Dorothy turned to him, and said, "I am going up."

She could here Boren begin to protest, and she then watched as he turned to a bear and the men began to clear the tavern.

She reached the room where she could hear the singing come from, and recognized the song as the one they sang in their language when they took Scarecrow away.

She didn't even knock and just opened the door. The soldiers stopped their drunken singing and looked at her in confusion.

They began to speak the Aglas native language to her, and both laughed. The two girls that were with them looked at Dorothy in confusion.

"Do you speak the common language?" Dorothy asked as she walked into the room.

"Who are you woman?" The one asked still sitting with the half-naked woman on his lap.

"Someone who needs something," Dorothy said ignoring the girls for right now.

She noticed both swords were on the table. They didn't even attempt to pick them up. They were either too drunk or not worried about her. They should be.

Dorothy reached into her pocket again, and threw the emerald coins to the girls. She smiled knowing the money was more than what the soldiers were paying her.

"Leave us," she said as the two women rushed to the money.

The women looked back at the soldiers, looked at the money, looked at Dorothy and left without another word.

The soldiers stood, but were shaky. Dorothy smiled at them.

She approached one who was about her height. His head was bald, and he smelled like booze.

"Where is the Scarecrow King?" She asked. She could see the glaze of alcohol in his eyes, and smell the booze on his breath.

"Like I am going to tell you Oz whore," he said with a smile.

Dorothy eyed the swords, and said, "You will tell me, or you will die."

Dorothy knew the soldier was not fast enough, and as he reached for the sword she brought her knife from its sheath in one swift move and brought it down into the soldier's wrist. She felt a little sick she felt and heard the crack of bone, and the movement of skin, but she did what she had to do.

The one soldier scream in agony and fell to his knees in pain. The other soldier was so drunk he could not react fast enough, and suddenly a hawk flew into the room and began to peck and claw at the other soldier who also cried out in pain. Boren changed into a human and had a knife at his throat before he could react.

"You better tell the lady where the King of Oz is," he said breathlessly.

Dorothy looked over at Boren in thanks as she twisted the knife a little and made her soldier cry out once more.

"I want to know if he is alive. If you lie, then I twist the knife again. There are a lot of veins in the wrist, and that means a lot of blood loss if you don't get help right away," Dorothy said with no emotion.

The other soldier Boren was holding began to sob a little. "His friends and him are fighting," he said.

"Fighting?" Dorothy asked worried about all three.

"They fight for Lord Ordaran in his arena," the other gasped in pain.

"The Oz king is alive, and so are his friends."

Dorothy swallowed hard as she took in the news. She tried to hold her herself steady.

"I know this fighting, Dorothy. If Scarecrow and his friends survived this long in the arena then we will have a better chance of getting them out," Boren said.

"What are they talking about?" Dorothy asked. She had to hold it together. What was Ordaran making them do?

"Lord Ordaran keeps his people distracted with arena fighting. It is to the death. I lost many of my clan from it," Boren said to her.

Dorothy was horrified by what she was hearing. Men fighting to the death for entertainment? Ordaran was an absolute monster.

Dorothy looked down at the soldier who looked back up to her with pleading in his eyes.

She leaned into him and said, "You will not die today if you get help quickly when I pull the knife out. Where do Scarecrow and my other friends go after the fights are finished?"

The soldier was sweating and began to pass out a little, but he answered, "The prisoners are held in a cell block below the arena."

Dorothy pulled the knife out and the soldier screamed in pain. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Dorothy reached into her bag, and did the best she could to stop the bleeding.

Boren waited patiently. He knew at that moment watching Dorothy still help the soldier despite what he and his people were doing to her husband that he was in love with her. He immediately regretted the thoughts he was having. There was more to her than he could have ever imagined. She was a married woman who was looking for her husband yet he could not help it. He wanted it to be him in the Scarecrow's place. This woman from Oz, the little girl from a place she called Earth was much more than she admitted to everyone around her, and even herself.

She turned up to the other soldier and said, "He will live. Do you want to live?"

The soldier nodded slightly despite the knife still at his throat.

Dorothy stood and got face to face with him. "Then you will go back to your whores, and we will be on our way correct?"

The soldier looked defeated. "Yes," he muttered.

"I think we should tie him up," Boren said to her.

" I think you're right. I have plenty of money to keep them quiet for a while," she said smiling slightly.

Boren chuckled.

That was what they did. They paid off the bartender, and the rest of the group to keep the soldiers occupied for a while.

They walked outside, and Boren turned to her and said, "I wish you hadn't done that."

"What?"

"This is no place for a lady," Boren said. "I wish you had let me follow through on our original plan."

Dorothy turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I am still alive am I not?"

Boren shook his head in frustration. "I can't protect you from everything, Dorothy Gale."

"I never asked you to come with me, Boren," Dorothy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you I have business to take care of there myself," Boren said to her.

"You didn't till I suddenly came along," Dorothy said with a slight smirk.

"Without me you would never have made it," he insisted.

Dorothy shook her head, and said, "I hate putting another's life in danger if I don't have to."

"I don't need your protection, as you have seen," Boren shot back.

"Then why are you here, Boren?" Dorothy asked.

Boren fought it for a couple of weeks now. Dorothy Gale the alien from a star called Earth and a land called Kansas as she said. The girl who accidently killed two witches, but then killed their brother to save her husband. The Scarecrow King whom she said she had been in love with since she was a child, and her main reason for coming back to Oz.

How could he compete with that?

She was able to bring a dead strawman back to life and make him human again.

She was known as a savior. She tirelessly searched for her husband now, and even lost a child along the way.

He asked himself again how could he compete with that?

Boren looked down at the ground, and sighed. He then looked back up at the auburn haired woman standing before him.

"I can protect you, but I can't make you feel for me what I feel for you," he said.

Dorothy's eyes widened in realization, and she began to open her mouth to try to say something, but Boren never gave her the chance.

He looked down again and morphed into horse form.

Silently, he walked over to her, and could not look at her face. She tried to talk to him, but he remained quiet. He could have walked away at that moment. He could have left Dorothy Gale standing there gawking at him, but no, he would not. They had gotten to know each other, and he could not do that. His honor would not allow it. His pride would not allow it. He did have business in Aglas, and his name was Ami.

Then after they rescued Dorothy Gale's Scarecrow King and her friends he would leave her life forever.

They were silent the rest of the ride into Aglas. He could see the city in the distance. As the sun set something caught his eyes.

"Dorothy?" He said getting her attention. She had been lost in her thoughts that she sat up at attention.

"Yes? Boren?"

"I am seeing fires and smoke in the distance," he said.

Dorothy gasped as the city began to focus. She could see in the distance that there was smoke in the air. She wondered what was happening.

"Is this area guarded?" She asked.

"No, there are walls, but I know a way in," Boren said.

He could feel Dorothy stiffen. She was ready, and so was he.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. _

Scarecrow made his way down the hall, and found it was mostly empty. He realized that this was a servant's area, and no one was around. Scarecrow realized he was coming into the kitchens area, as he made his way down some back stairs. He could see cooks running around, and from what he was seeing it were almost time for supper. He looked around and could see the servants getting ready. He didn't quite know if he should disguise himself or something else. He needed to have a plan to free Lion and Tin Man. He needed a diversion.

The kitchens couldn't be more perfect. His fear of fire left him a while ago.

He knew he didn't have much more time. He spotted a barrel of oil, and a brick fireplace with a fire lit.

He noticed there was a big bald headed man barking orders to the rest of the servants. One servant began to walk by Scarecrow, and he hid around the corner.

He would wait another moment. He needed to be fast, because he thought he heard voices above him.

Taking a deep breath. He ran out of the hallway, and knocked over the barrel of oil. The bald man spotted him right away as the oil splashed everywhere. He was in luck as it went towards the fire. The bald man began to scream, and Scarecrow grabbed a cloth hanging on the wall, and walked over the fire. The bald man realized what he was doing and stopped his eyes widening.

Everyone began to scream and run out of the kitchen.

Scarecrow looked around for his exit, and smiled at the bald man. "You better run, friend," he said.

The bald man came towards him and Scarecrow lit the cloth, and threw it into the oil. It immediately ignited, and Scarecrow began to choke on the smoke that began to fill the room. He knew he had to get out now.

The flames began to lick everything that it could find in the room. Soldiers suddenly appeared from the hall that Scarecrow was just in and began to yell. Scarecrow looked around, but did not see any soldiers at the door yet. The fire was getting worse, and so Scarecrow took off, and ran out of the door just in time.

Servants stood around, and the bald man was pointing and yelling.

Scarecrow spotted an ally way and ran off into it. He could hear footsteps behind him as the soldiers were catching up to him. He needed to move fast. His chest burned, and his breathing was heavy as kept turning more and more corners, as he got deeper into the city.

He had no idea his way back to the jail cells, so he needed to hide.

He stopped and looked around, and cursed that he could not find even a door in this back alley.

He turned another corner, and was relieved to finally find one.

He jumped into it and an old woman was in there cooking something.

She turned and her eyes widened. She was about to scream, but Scarecrow was too fast. He covered her mouth and took her down to the floor as gently as he could as to not hurt her.

"Shhhhhh. I won't hurt you," he whispered.

She whimpered under his hand, and her eyes were still wide in fear.

He dragged her and himself into the next room. She began to struggle against him, but he just held her down to keep her quiet.

"Stop! I won't hurt you," he said in the best Aglas he could muster.

Soldiers ran by the house, but he heard a few step into the home. He couldn't make out how many footsteps had come in.

He knew they would search the house.

He spotted the other door, and knew it was now or never. He dropped the woman, and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. He was in luck though, she blocked the door the soldiers were coming through and Scarecrow was able to make it out of the other door.

He was now in a main roadway filled with vendors, carts, and people surrounding him. He tried his best to make it through the crowd, and hide in places as soldiers began to scour the area. He hid around another corner. He didn't know what to do now. Frankly, he never thought he would make it this far. The people seemed to be ignoring him as he ran through the crowd.

Down the alley he spotted a man loading barrels onto a cart, and kept walking back into the building to retrieve another barrel.

Scarecrow hid behind another cart and waited. As the man walked into the building Scarecrow made his way to the barrels and turned one over to climb to the window.

He could hear the soldiers coming up to where he was. This alley was a dead end. He looked up and spotted a window. He was tall enough to reach it with the barrels. He had to take that chance.

The man went back inside and Scarecrow quickly ran over, turned over one of the barrels, and jumped. He just made it to the window. Using the rest of his strength he pulled himself through the window. He looked around the room, and found it empty. Trying to be quiet, he caught his breath and watched carefully as some soldiers came down the alley and questioned the man with the barrels as he came back outside. The man shook his head, and the soldiers walked off.

Scarecrow sat against the wall trying to catch his breath. He looked around the room, and found it to be a storage room for clothing. No furniture or anything to indicate the place was lived in.

He heard the man walking around down below him. Scarecrow hid behind some clothes, and waited for a while. He couldn't relax because he didn't know if the soldiers would come back looking for him here.

He knew he needed to change clothing. He had dropped the sword when he started the fire, so he did not have a weapon.

He looked around to find something that would fit him.

He wondered how he should proceed. Should he try to rescue Tin Man and Lion or should he escape and get help?

No, he would never leave his friends here. He thought of Dorothy, and tears began to burn his eyes as he thought of her. He missed her so much it physically hurt.

For some reason he had a feeling that she was close by, he didn't know how or why, but he just knew. He hoped not. He wanted her to stay safe. He would have hoped she would have stayed with the shape shifters.

He realized there were stairs going up to the roof of the building, and took a chance to go up there and observe the city.

Bells were ringing throughout the city, which he guessed were for him.

He could see the main building not too far from him, and the arena was on his right. He knew his only weapon now was his brain.

He had to think this through to get out of here, and get out Tin Man and Lion.

His hair was still shaved off and a new beard was forming on his face. The soldiers always kept the prisoners like them, bald and no hair.

He would stick out here because most of the men in the area of the city wore full beards and had full heads of hair. He needed a cover. People would know he was a prisoner.

He noticed some men wore covers from the sunlight on their heads. He needed one of those.

He headed back down to the room, and found one. He then took a chance and went down the stairs to the first floor. He was grateful there were barrels of water there along with food.

He cleaned, ate, and drank his fill. He needed to be strong. A plan formed in his head. He would never leave Tin Man or Lion.

However, he had to get out of this place before the man came back. He needed to keep moving and find another place to hide till nightfall.

He made his way through the market place. Only a few people gave him a second look. Soldiers were around, but did not notice him among the crowd.

Scarecrow could barely catch his breath, and his heart pounded with each pass of a soldier or a group of soldiers.

Sweat poured down his face and back. He tried to walk as if nothing was wrong, but it was hard to do.

A couple of soldiers standing around did notice him. They stared him down for a moment, but Scarecrow kept his face covered and walked by them without a word.

They began to follow him.

It was funny. The one thing he feared the most in the world for so long would be the thing that would help him escape and maybe save his life.

He took a sudden turn, and knocked over a fire burning in a barrel. The people began to yell. The soldiers began to run through the crowd for him.

Scarecrow ran to another one and knocked over another fire.

He grabbed wood that was burning, and began to yell in the Aglas language for everyone to run as he lit everything he could see on fire.

He looked back as the chaos began to emerge from the fires starting.

This was the desert. Everything was hot and dry out here. The fires had no problem beginning to spread all over the marketplace. People began to scream and run everywhere. The soldiers continued to try to get through the crowd to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow took off running once more, and lit everywhere he could. He didn't want to hurt the citizens, so he kept yelling for them to run.

The log began to burn his hand, so he finally had to drop it at a merchant cart with clothing in it.

The smoke began to fill the sky above him almost blocking the sun. They could not get water on the fires fast enough. Everything in the marketplace began to burn.

Aglas soldiers began to fill the market place to get water, and get it under control.

The fire began to get bigger, and brighter in the darkening sky. Scarecrow stopped and looked around.

Scarecrow didn't want to linger any longer. He had to get to his friends.

He made his way to the cells. He found every darkened corner as the chaos continued around him. Everyone was going there to help put the fires out.

He would move with the crowds for a moment, and then take off down another alley. He was close to it.

He then spotted it around another corner. He coughed a little as smoke hit his lungs. He knew the marketplace, but he didn't think it would be that much.

He knew it! The cellblock was not guarded, as the soldiers went to help with the fire.

He waited as a soldier ran by him. Then another and another after him. The fire was getting out of control now.

He then grabbed a lone soldier, and took him down. He quickly changed out of his current clothing and into the soldier's uniform. Putting on the helmet he made his way to the cell the block.

He prayed his language skills were good enough to speak fluently to the other guards there.

He entered the cellblock, and a guard immediately came up to him.

"_What do you need, captain?" The guard asked. _

The men around the cellblock were all screaming, and some were begging to let them out. Scarecrow could smell smoke again. The fire was getting closer.

Scarecrow just stared at him through the helmet, and smiled to himself.

"_I need you and the other guards to help with the fire," he said. _

_The guard looked at him funny. "But captain. The prisoners…."_

"_That is an order by Lord Ordaran. The prisoners are not going anywhere," Scarecrow answered. _

The guard still looked at him weird, but did as ordered and the guards left. Scarecrow began to follow, but then stayed behind after they left.

Scarecrow was alone for the moment.

The men all looked at Scarecrow. He finally removed his helmet, and all of them gasped.

"Scarecrow!" Tin man yelled in astonishment. "What did you do out there?"

"I conquered my fear of fire," Scarecrow said smiling.

"About time," Lion said laughing. "Now get us out of here."

Scarecrow grabbed the keys, and began to let them out.

Scarecrow stopped and looked around after Lion was free, and said, "Prisoners of Aglas!"

They all stood and waited as Scarecrow spoke.

"Do you want to be free?" He yelled as smoke began to fill the cellblock.

The men in the cellblocks cheered.

"Do you want to remain slaves, and fight to the death everyday?"

A collective no resonated through the cells.

"Then fight for your freedom!" Scarecrow yelled.

"Scarecrow do you really want to do this?" Tin Man whispered.

"We are better in numbers. These men will fight for their freedom if not for me," Scarecrow said lowly.

Tin Man, Lion, and Scarecrow began to free the men in the cells.

Scarecrow walked up to Ami who just stood there. Scarecrow unlocked the cell door, but Ami continued to just stand there.

"Why do you really stay Ami?" Scarecrow asked the shape shifter.

Ami looked at Scarecrow sadly. His eyes glowed slightly green and filled with tears. "I am no longer welcome in my clan. I have no where else to go."

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked.

Ami looked at him sharply. "I had to do what I needed to do to keep my people safe."

"Scarecrow!" Lion yelled.

Scarecrow held up his hand and waited for Ami to answer.

"What did you do Ami?" Scarecrow wanted to know.

Ami began to sob, and could not answer.

"We have to go, Scarecrow," Tin Man said frantically.

Ami fell onto the bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Suddenly, there was a scuffle behind them.

"He killed his son to keep his people free," a voice said behind Scarecrow.

Scarecrow felt the shock and fear course his body as he turned to see Lord Ordaran standing there with a bunch of soldiers. All around them were some bodies of now dead prisoners.

Ordaran walked up to Ami and Scarecrow and smiled. "That was a brave thing you did, Scarecrow King."

Lion rolled around on the floor in pain blood coming from his leg, and Tin Man was suddenly rusting as water dripped from him.

"You see, Scarecrow King. I keep Ami as my best fighter. I leave the shape shifters alone, and he gets paid well," Ordaran said looking down at a sobbing Ami.

Scarecrow looked around in fear of what just happened. He shook his head in defeat. They had been so close.

"He killed his son to keep quiet on his deals with me, but his son didn't like it, so he killed him," Ordaran said smiling. "In the arena I might add. So, his clan ostracized him, and he came begging to me for help. Now here we are."

"You would have killed my people," Ami said angrily.

"Yes, but that idiot Boren didn't believe that did he?" Ordaran asked smiling even wider.

Ordaran suddenly looked at Scarecrow, and said, "You are defeated once more, your highness."

Scarecrow suddenly put the sword Ordaran's throat. "Not yet," Scarecrow said. "Let us go, or I will kill your lord."

Ordaran laughed, and snapped his fingers. "I don't think so, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow heard another scuffle, and looked over Ordaran's shoulder.

His eyes could not believe what he was seeing as they brought another prisoner into the cellblock.

He wanted to cry, but couldn't as the sword dropped to the ground as he stood watching the struggling figure come closer to him in shock.

"Dorothy…."

Dorothy looked up and spotted him her eyes widening at the sight of her husband. "Scarecrow!" She screamed.

Scarecrow began to run to her, but soldiers stopped him.

"Dorothy! Let her go!" He screamed.

Ordaran turned to Ami and said, "Thank you for stalling him."

Scarecrow looked at Ami, and shook his head. "So, everything was a lie. It always has been."

Ami shook his head sadly. "No, it is all true. I did stall you though."

Ordaran turned and looked at Scarecrow again. "Your armies are coming for you, and your friends Scarecrow."

Scarecrow smiled at him. "I knew they would."

Ordaran smiled back. "I have other plans for you first."

"No!" Dorothy screamed as she struggled against the soldiers holding her.

Ordaran began to walk away as soldiers took Scarecrow.

Ordaran lifted Lion's head up to his face. "Go and tell your people that Scarecrow will soon be fighting his last fight, and I get to keep his woman. If they attack, then I will kill them both in front of them."

Lion roared weakly and looked over at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow looked over at Tin Man who struggled with his rust. He nodded to Lion to do as he was told, who knew he was defeated.

Dorothy went to help Lion, but she was pulled back again. Her and Scarecrow met eyes for a moment. For months and months he waited to see her face again, but he did not want it this way. He had no idea how she got here or how she was captured. Hopefully, they would both live long enough to tell the story.

Scarecrow felt a sudden pain at the back of his head; the last thing he heard was Dorothy scream.

…

_Living in Vegas for so many years. I know how fast things light on fire. _

_Dorothy and Scarecrow are finally back together, but there is much more to come. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. We still have lots and lots more to go. _

_I kept my promise. Two chapters this week! _

Dorothy smiled as Scarecrow awoke in her arms in the room they were now locked in. It was in the pyramid building Dorothy had seen when she entered the city. Boren had known a way in to go unnoticed by the soldiers. He had turned into a dog, and had gotten her more local clothing to fit in while she hid.

They were doing fine making their way across the city when the soldiers they had tied up at the tavern had ended up following them, and captured them as the chaos erupted around the fires Scarecrow had started around the city.

Dorothy had been taken to Ordaran, and he had told her he was onto Scarecrow and would know he would go back for Tin Man and Lion.

"If he didn't,'t. He might have escaped," Ordaran said.

Boren managed to escape from the soldiers. He promised her he would come for her, but she didn't know. However, she knew he was there at the cellblock the whole time, and helped Lion get out with Tin Man from the city safely as she had spotted him as a bird with the yellow eyes.

Dorothy knew he had developed feelings for her. She caught the side-glances, the little words, everything. She knew she loved Boren as well. He had saved her life, and it wasn't just that. He had become a good friend and confidante. Yes, she loved him, but he would never be Scarecrow, and he knew that too.

She wanted to talk to him about it, but he resisted. She didn't want them to eventually part and not have it resolved. If Scarecrow had not been in her life, of course she would have considered him as a mate. He was a good man, who did the right thing, very honorable, and treated her with nothing but respect. Though he tested her patience a few times, she laughed to herself.

After all these months she finally had Scarecrow back with her. Though these circumstances were not what she wanted. After the soldier knocked Scarecrow out, he was carried, and she was escorted back to this room. A woman with very dark hair had stared them down as they were being escorted into the structure, and Dorothy had no idea what that was about.

When Ordaran entered the room. Dorothy had clung to a still unconscious Scarecrow, and asked, "What are you planning on doing with us?"

Ordaran looked down at her and smiled. "Well, I plan on keeping you, savior. You will make a nice addition to my women. I know what you did to my soldier, and I like strong women. Scarecrow will soon have a challenge in the arena that...well...will challenge him."

Dorothy looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she clutched Scarecrow closer.

"It was not just Scarecrow who decided on the embargos in the King's council, but you chose this when you and your kin chose to keep slaves. I have seen them around the city. How could you put people in collars?"

Ordaran leaned down at her and looked her steady. Brown eyes to brown eyes giving each other a stare down. "The Scarecrow King is the first because he was the one who made the decision at the time, but don't worry the rest of them will come in time. Scarecrow was also the easiest since he abdicated the throne to Ozma."

"So, did you convince Ozma to betray us or did she do it on her own?" Dorothy asked. She wanted to know this to keep it mind if they got out of this and back to Oz.

Ordaran laughed slightly. "Ozma was a means to an end. See, when I approached her about bringing Scarecrow here she did not resist. She gave in willingly, do you want to know why, savior?"

"Yes," Dorothy said lowly her anger growing at the fairy queen.

"Oz is broke and in debt now. If I remember correctly, Scarecrow had a surplus when he abdicated, but she told no one how she spent the riches and got herself in trouble. That is what breaks alliances among other things. She offered to marry me, and I accepted to get her out of debt, and there was one other thing."

"What?"

"She would give me half of the emerald mines of Oz, and I would provide her slaves so she didn't have to pay staff," Ordaran said.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock at his admission. It was against the law in all of the land to ever own a slave. Ever! Besides, human, animal, and creature were slaves to no one.

"So, why did you not do it?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ordaran shrugged. "The only thing I wanted was your husband, but once again he has proven to be a formidable foe. Remember this, savior. People here starved from the embargos."

"By your hand," Dorothy said.

"Remember something savior, many empires were built on the backs of slaves," Ordaran said standing up.

"And they are always the first to fall," Dorothy said to him.

Ordaran laughed. "You will be so much fun when I take you into my bed."

Dorothy looked away in disgust as the handsome Lord walked out of the room and they were locked in.

There was a window, and it was too high for either of them to reach, as the walls were smooth. There was only linen on the floors, and a place to go to the bathroom.

It was stifling hot in the room.

"Am I dreaming?" Scarecrow asked to a smiling Dorothy.

She scoffed a little, and said, "I wish."

She helped him sit up. He groaned and rubbed his head.

Dorothy could tell he had been fighting. He now had scars that were not there before. His head was shaved, and he was showing a beard. His face and his chest were now deeply tanned from being out in the sun.

He was now a lot more built than before.

Before Dorothy could say anything more she was grabbed and brought into his embrace. They shared kisses, tears, hugs, and feelings of missing each other.

Dorothy couldn't bring herself to tell him about her miscarriage yet. She wanted to. The child was his too, and he had a right to know, but the circumstances would not allow her. They were still in grave danger.

"You said you would find me, you kept your promise," Scarecrow said still caressing her cheek.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

Scarecrow thought for a moment. "You know I would do anything in the world to keep you safe, but I knew I could never keep you away."

"So much has happened, but what are we going to do?" Dorothy asked worried.

Scarecrow looked around, and said. "From what I gathered Ordaran is going to put me up against his best fighter, and he thinks this will be the last time since he has never been defeated."

He could see the emotions playing on Dorothy's face, and tried to comfort her. "Even if you do win..."

"I am in a no win situation with this. If I do win, I don't know what will happen," he said. He did not want to lie to her.

"Who will you be fighting?" She asked.

"Ami, the traitor shape shifter," Scarecrow answered.

"Ami? I remember Boren telling me about him," Dorothy said in thought.

"Who is Boren?" Scarecrow asked raising his eyebrow.

Dorothy smiled. "I haven't told you anything yet. He is my friend. He saved my life when the soldiers were attacking us in the jungle. He is the clan leader, and guided me here. Well, he did try to stop me, but ended up saying he had business with Ami."

Scarecrow nodded. "Where is he now?"

"I saw him aid Tin Man and Lion to leave the city," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow sighed. "There is no way we can get word to our army not to attack."

"They will. You have very loyal allies, my love," Dorothy said.

"There is nothing we can do now, but we will make a plan soon," Scarecrow said kissing her forehead.

He could see Dorothy was exhausted, and they both needed some rest. He eventually got her to fall into a deep sleep. Since he got an unintentional nap earlier, he wasn't really tired now.

No light came through the window and the room was now dark. Scarecrow looked outside thinking about how happy he was to see Dorothy again, but worried about her safety and what would happen.

He looked up to see a bird in the window. The bird then flew down, and landed in front of him.

Scarecrow stiffened as he immediately noticed slightly glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. He put himself in front of Dorothy.

The bird transformed into a man with blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"Is she hurt?" The man asked.

"No, she is sleeping. You must be Boren?" Scarecrow asked as the two men began to size up each other.

"I am."

"Thank you for saving her life. I am forever in your debt," Scarecrow said.

"You're welcome, Scarecrow King."

"Are Tin Man and Lion safe?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes, they are with your people. I wanted to let you know that your armies are now passing through my lands," Boren answered.

"Again, I want to thank you for your help. I can never repay you," Scarecrow said.

"She loves you so much, she risked her life to get here," Boren said.

"I know. I knew once she escaped Ozma she would come here," Scarecrow said.

The room began to get really tense. Scarecrow knew right away that Boren was jealous, and that he had developed feelings for Dorothy.

"What do you want from me, Boren?"

"You will fight Ami soon."

"Yes, I know it will be him. I want to know something, Boren," Scarecrow inquired.

"What is it, Scarecrow King?"

"How was Aglas able to keep you as slaves for hundreds of years?"

"A spell over us to prevent us from changing for hundreds of years," Boren began. "I am sure you know that one well, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow nodded in agreement. "I do. I keep my name as Scarecrow to not forget what or who I was at one time. How was the spell broken?"

"I understand. My father had a very young woman come to him once. She was blonde, and wearing a beautiful pink dress. She said she was a witch from Oz, and was banished from there, and she could help us. She broke the spell, and here we are, but it didn't end there," Boren said.

"What happened?"

"We escaped, but not all of us made it. The witch helped us, and found the jungle where we could hide, but the witch could not stay long. We were able to defeat them with our shape shifting again, but we were still attacked several times. The spell could never come to pass again, but that didn't mean that we were completely free of Aglas."

"Go on..."

"I found out that Ami was making deals with Ordaran's father right before his death. At first, our former clan leader's intentions were intended to keep us safe, but he became greedy. His son found out, and disagreed with his father, and things happened. Ami was then banished forever, but Ordaran and his father liked him as their best fighter, and have left us alone since," Boren explained.

Scarecrow smiled at the mention of Glinda. She said she traveled a lot when Theodora and Evanora were ruling Oz.

"Have you ever sought other places to live? Why do you stay so close to your enemy?" Scarecrow asked.

"Because Aglas was once fully our home, and I guess it was time for me to finally realize that we can't keep hiding in the shadows," Boren said.

"I am surprised. What brought on this epiphany?" Scarecrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Scarecrow King," Boren said a little sharply.

"I do. I have no ill will towards you," Scarecrow said. "I know why you feel the way you do, and I don't blame you, and I don't blame you because I feel it myself everyday as I still breathe."

"Against my better judgment, I want to help you Scarecrow King, but I am doing it for her," Boren said.

"I appreciate it. I really do, Boren. Why is this against your better judgment? If you help me, I will help you."

Boren scoffed. "You are royalty. I think you can guess how I feel about royalty, and lords, and princes among other titles."

"You say that, yet you are the leader of your people," Scarecrow said. He looked back at Dorothy who appeared to still be sleeping. He was worried about their voices beginning to rise. He wanted to shape shifter to go away so he could be with her, but he knew he needed him so he would cooperate.

"I lead, but my people are free to make their own laws on their own honor," Boren hissed.

"I had a lot more people and creatures than you ever will. My people are free, but they know the laws of the land," Scarecrow said. "Ruling a few hundred is not the same as ruling many thousands."

What the men didn't know was Dorothy had awakened and was listening. She was afraid this would happen.

"Yet, you let a witch take over, and rule over your lands. You lost a war," Boren prodded. "Now you must retake it from an evil fairy queen. They call you wise, Scarecrow King, but I wonder."

Scarecrow laughed lowly. The shape shifter would not bait him over Dorothy.

"I will not allow you to antagonize me when you don't know all the circumstances of how I came to be," Scarecrow said. "You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about Dorothy, and I have thanked you for your help. I continue to want your help, so please let's just try to get along till this is all over."

"Why Scarecrow King? You have made many enemies throughout your reign. You could not protect her after one comes back for you? What makes you think you can in the future?" Boren asked.

Scarecrow felt his temper flare. He tried to resist, but this shape shifter was pushing his buttons especially about his wife.

"At least I never hid in the shadows like a scared little child," Scarecrow said. "I have an always will face my enemies head on. Remember, the kingdom was thrown in my lap, and I did what I could, so your judgment is uncalled for."

"That ring on Dorothy's finger says otherwise," Boren said angrily.

So, that was it. Boren thought Scarecrow came from wealthy and royalty.

"You have no clue as to my heritage. I was born of poverty, and became a knight. I was cursed to become straw, and then had the kingdom thrown into my lap because the wizard did not have an heir," Scarecrow said. "So your judgments are unfounded and unjust. You choose to hide, I choose to rule."

Boren's face changed into anger, and both men stared each other down once again. Scarecrow knew he would not have a chance against the shape shifter if they fought.

"Stop!" Dorothy yelled getting up as both men began to move on each other.

She looked between both of them. She guessed any other woman would be flattered, but not her. She didn't want this with all of their lives in danger.

"We need to work together in this. Both of you need to put your differences aside till we figure this out," Dorothy said standing between both of them.

Boren shot Scarecrow another angry glance and Scarecrow did so in return. Boren then turned to Dorothy and said, "Dorothy, Ordaran will make you watch the Scarecrow King fight. I am planning on getting my people to attack then, because I have to confront Ami as well. I will tell your people to stay away until my signal."

Dorothy nodded to him. "I understand."

"Follow my direction," he continued.

"I will," Dorothy said smiling slightly.

Boren turned to Scarecrow and said, "I hope you can survive long enough with Ami."

"I guess I would be on my own for that one," Scarecrow shot back.

Dorothy sighed loudly. "Please stop. We will help each other. All of us," she said shooting glances at both of them.

Boren smiled at her softly, and said, "I will for you."

Scarecrow couldn't help it; he had enough of the cocky shape shifter. He knew he could change at any moment, but he didn't care. Before Boren could move Scarecrow had him against the wall holding him against it.

"Not so kingly now am I?" Scarecrow asked.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy said frustrated.

Boren smiled, and changed into a bird again leaving Scarecrow empty handed.

Boren stopped at the window and turned and said, "Look for my signal."

He then flew away.

Dorothy turned to Scarecrow and raised an eyebrow in question.

Scarecrow raised his hands and said, "What do you want me to say? I won't take his abuse nor him thinking he can take you away from me."

Dorothy said, "I will tell you something truthfully. I care a lot for Boren. He has helped me through so much, and so did his sister Khali. I am not defending what he just did, but I owe them both so much."

Scarecrow nodded and said, "I know."

Dorothy's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Even in the darkness Scarecrow could see it.

"No, you don't," she said sobbing a little.

He cupped her face, and felt the tears hit his fingers. "Dorothy what is it?"

"Scarecrow, there is something I need to tell you," she said answered.

Scarecrow was prepared for anything. Even if in the heat of the moment something happened with Boren, but what he was told, it hit him hard in the chest.

...

Dorothy had cried herself to sleep once more, and Scarecrow looked out of the window as the sun rose.

He had cried enough that night for the child he would never know. That now explained the dream he had when he was still in the cellblock. His son had come to tell him goodbye.

He angrily wiped the tears away, and then he would do everything in his power to hold Ordaran's head in his hands.


End file.
